Painted Red
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku? Villain!Deku x OC
1. Character Introduction

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

Character Introduction: Jewle Adina Enderson

First Name: Jewle

Middle Name: Adina

Last Name: Enderson

Age: 16

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair Color/Length: Long Brown Hair w/ Black Side Bangs

Eye Color: Purple

Quirk: Water and Wind

Can control both water and wind. Her eyes change color depending on which quirk shes using. Blue for water and Silver for wind. She can pull water from the air depending on how humid it is. She can control all variations of water such as steam and ice. She can control wind making it sharp. She can also use the wind to carry her voice to her comrades. She can also use air currents to lift herself from the ground and fly. And as a Bonus she has a secret special ability given to her by her water quirk (which will be revealed in later chapters). Her quirk causes two weaknesses, if she uses her water quirk too much, she gets dehydrated. And if she uses her wind quirk too much, it causes her lungs to close up (Asthma).

Personality: Usually a bubbly kind of girl who values bonds and friendship over all else. Has a dark side that no one really knows about. Has a terrible temper, but its more concealed than Bakugos. Shes outgoing to others but is actually quite shy.

Hero Costume: Jae wears a skin tight bodysuit that is blue with gray lines going down the sides and one down the middle on her chest. Her suit is a cropped like a tank top and she wears a black utility belt that carries first aid supplies, water containers, and her inhaler. She doesn't wear a mask, but paints her face with faded blue and grey around her eyes. Her boots are also gray and she wears gloves that are gray with blue spirals that reach above her elbows.

Extra Information: Jae hates her middle name because Adina means "delicate and gentle" in Latin. Her nickname is pronounced like "Jay" but is spelt the way it is because of her initials "J" "A" and "E".


	2. Jae and Deku

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

Chapter 1: Jae and Deku

A lone girl walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She had long brown hair that reached her waist with black side bangs framing her face, which was littered with freckles. She wore black leggings and a purple sweatshirt, and her eyes were a striking shade of violet. She was on her way to UA, the prestigious hero academy. It had always been her dream to be a pro hero, it was a dream that she shared with two of her closest childhood friends. She lived in Japan when she was young, although she was born in America.

Her parents moved to Tokyo for work when she was 4 years old, this is where she made her most trusted friends, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Sadly, when they all entered middle school, She had to move back to America with her parents. She kept in contact with her two boys, but after 1 year of correspondence, all communication stopped between them. She was worried for her friends, and confused on why they stopped talking to her, but she's back in Japan now, hoping to see them once again.

As the girl entered the grounds of UA high school, she allowed a sense of nostalgia run through her. _It was always been our dream to come to this school. _She thought. _Maybe I can find them here. I will not fail this exam, i'll become a pro, and realize our dreams. _With her convictions set, she walked confidently into the school.

* * *

The exam was tough, thrown into a battlefield with crazy robots kind of tough, but this didn't stop her. She passed the exam with flying colors, and ranked second out of all the contestants. She wasn't surprised to find her acceptance letter in the mail, yet she was shocked to hear that All Might himself would be teaching at her new school.

When her first day of school came, she made her way confidently into the school. As she approached her classroom, Class 1-A to be exact, she heard yelling. She walked cautiously up to the door, and opened it slowly. The sight she saw was not one she had expected.

A bunch of students were gathered around another's desk, And they were all talking enthusiastically. As she moved farther into the room she heard another yell.

"Damn extras! Get the fuck away from me!" A harsh angry voice yelled at the students surrounding it. The students backed away a bit, allowing the girl to see the boy who had yelled. He was sitting in his chair, feet propped up onto his desk. His uniform was unbuttoned at the top and he wore no tie. His hair was ash blonde and spiky, his eyes were narrowed but she could see the deep red color of his irises.

"Katsuki?" She called out without noticing. All the students looked back at her, eyes wide. The boy in the chair tilted his head up, eyes glaring, but the moment he caught sight of her his own eyes widened.

"Jae?" He jumped out of his seat approaching her. "Is that really you?" The girl in question just smiled and nodded her head. Then Bakugo did something no one expected, he marched over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You damn bitch, what the fuck are you doing here!" He yelled angrily, but it wasn't in a harsh way, it was kinder then how he yelled at the others. Jae laughed when he picked her up and spun her around in a circle before setting her down on her feet again.

He let her go and pushed her at arm's length yelling at her again. "What the fuck are you doing here Jae!" She just laughed again and tapped him on his shoulder. "Do I need an excuse for coming to the school of my dreams to find my brother?" Bakugo scoffed and looked away from her, that was when another voice broke out.

"What the fuck? Brother!?" A girl asked questioningly. She had pink skin and hair, strange eyes, and horns on her head. Jae looked over at the group of other students and laughed sheepishly, rubbing her head. "Oh, haha. I kinda forgot all of you were here." Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at the strange girl who didn't get killed when she touched Bakugo.

"Ah, I'm Jewle Enderson, you can call me Jae. Me and Bakugo go way back, we were friends when we were little, I haven't seen him in a long time so I guess I got carried away."

Jaes POV

"Ohhhhhhh." They all said at the same time. Introductions were thrown out and soon I met everyone in my new class. Katsuki was sulking at his desk, grumbling about 'stupid extras stealing my time away' and all that. I was having fun meeting my new classmates and I immediately became friends with a girl named Uraraka. She was bubbly and sweet, and just an all around fun girl to be around.

I walked back over to Bakugo, and remembered something. "Hey, Katsuki?" He grunted back at me tilting his head back to look at my face. "How's Izuku been?" Bakugo's face fell, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the classroom. Everyone was confused but they didn't try to stop us.

"What's going on Katsuki? Where is Izuku?" Bakugo sighed and dropped his head. "He's missing Jae, he's been missing since a year after you left." My heart dropped, this can't be true. "D-don't mess with me like that Katsuki, where is he!?" Tears gathered in my eyes when he raised his eyes to mine, they looked so broken to me, and I knew in that moment he wasn't lying.

* * *

Days went by and everything soon became normal. I was still upset about the news on Izuku, but there was really nothing I could do. All my classes were challenging and great, teaching me many new tricks and skills for when I become a hero. I noticed a few of my classmates were strange, well in particular just one boy in my class. His name is Todoroki and he's very distant. He got in on recommendations and is the quiet type. He has a very powerful quirk, as I have seen first hand in our mock battle between "Hero's and Villain's" in All Mights class. We ran out the clock battling each other, and after that we seemed to have gained a mutual respect, even though I could have beaten him easily. I don't want to show all the tricks I have up my sleeve.

Our quirks match each others almost perfectly. He has fire and ice while I have water and wind, not that I've ever seen him use his fire though. Its strange finding someone else who can control two elements like I can, but I feel like he was more surprised about my quirk than I his. We have some sort of weird friendship where I'm always starting up conversations and he pretends that he's not interested, yet still responds. He's so weird.

* * *

No ones Pov

The days training had just started, and class 1-A was at the USJ for disaster training. Everyone was lined up in front of the pro hero, Thirteen. They were all wearing their costumes. Jae's hero costume was a skin tight one piece, that was blue with grey stripes going down the sides and middle of her chest. She wore knee high grey boots, a black utility belt with grey pouches, and gray gloves with blue swirls. Her suit was sleeveless, and it dipped low in the front, showing off her cleavage.

Thirteen and Aisawa were talking about how All Might would not be joining them for our lesson today and that they should get started without him. "Okay everyone! We'll be working in teams in each disaster zone. This will teach you all how to handle all types of natural disasters around the world." Thirteen explained to the class. "Alright lets-"

Thirteen was cut off when a mass of purple mist opened up in the center of the facility, villains started to pour out of the dark cloud, looking ready for battle. "What's going on? Has the training started?" Jae moved forward but was stopped.

"Get back!" Aisawa called pulling his goggles onto his face. "Those are villains, this is real." Shouts from the students broke out, many were in panic. Aisawa instructed Thirteen to protect the students as he ran towards the mass of villains. "Quickly, get to the doors!" Thirteen demanded, ushering the students to exit the compromised building.

"Im sorry but i'm afraid I can't let you escape." A voice sounded behind them. A man, seamingly made out of that strange purple mist, appeared in front of the doors, blocking there escape. "I'm sorry to interrupt your day, UA high school. We are the league of villains, and we are here to destroy the symbol of peace."

"Get back!" Thirteen called as she prepared to attack the villain with her quirk, black hole. Before she could activate it, Bakugo and Kirishima rushed the villain.

"Die bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he jumped right into the villain with Kirishima, but both of them disappeared into the mist. "Now," He said turning his attention back to the other students. "I shall scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades." The strange mist broke out all around the students like a typhoon. Many students got trapped in the mass, while Iida was able to save a few from the teleporting mist.

* * *

Jae's POV

After the mist surrounded my body I felt myself falling. My vision cleared as I exited the mist, indeed I was falling from the air. I used my wind quirk to break my fall and landed softly on the ground. I looked around me and saw that I was near the main force of villains.

My guard instantly raised, remembering how the villain said he was going to scatter us to his comrades. Yet, even with my guard up, a voice sounded behind me, and I didn't even feel anyone around me. "Hello my dear," the voice said smoothly. I immediately whipped around to where the voice came from, and was shocked as to who I saw.

He wore a fitted black suit with a red tie. His jacket was hanging from his shoulders so you could see the black vest he wore. My eyes trailed down his frame, taking in his appearance, wait… are those red sneakers? Pulling my eyes back to his face, I saw his eyes. They were a piercing ruby color as he stared at me intently. He had greenish black hair curled on his head. My eyes were pulled away from his face as he pulled on his white gloves, then shot back up to his face in shock. I recognized those freckles.

"Izuku?" I took a step back. What was Izuku doing with these villains! I don't understand. "Well Adina, it's been a long time." He said with a smirk. My shock suddenly vanished, and it was replaced with anger. "Who are you?!" I was livid. This was not Izuku, he would never call me that. He knows how much I hate my middle name.

"Well, you could call me Deku, but Izuku is fine for now if that's what you prefer my dear." He answered with that smug smirk on his face. "Izuku would never call me that name." I responded, my violet eyes narrowing as I entered a fighting stance. My eyes suddenly changed to a sharp silver and I activated my wind quirk, sending blades of sharp wind at him.

He dodged the blades simply by moving aside as they approached his body, but I wasn't done yet, not even close. My eyes flashed blue as I powered up my water quirk, pulling water out of the air and wrapping them around both my arms like whips. I shot the water whips at him, not letting up on my assault. He dodged at first then must have decided he was bored of the attack. He lifted his hands towards the two whips attacking him from both sides, and as I prepared to wrap them around his arms, a burst of air exploded from both of his hands and destroyed the water whips.

My eyes widened and I took a wary step back. Izuku doesn't have a quirk, he's Quirkless. As my eyes reached his, I could see the emotion in his eyes. Amusement, anger, and worst of all attraction. An even larger smirk made its way into his face, then abruptly vanished. "As amusing as this situation is, I'm starting to get bored." He titled his heed to the side, raised a hand to his chin, and sighed. "Not enough blood I guess"

His voice sounded disappointed as he said it, and my heart dropped at the words. What happened to Izuku? What on earth is going on? Where did he get a quirk? My thought were broken off when he raised his arm again. I prepared to block a wave of air like the last time he countered, but I was shocked when my body floated off the ground.

"Wha-" I barely got a chance to express my shocked when my body flew backwards through the air and I crashed back first into a wall. As I crumbled to the floor I thought, where did that wall come from?

* * *

No one's POV

Deku watched as Jae went flying into the wall he created. Little did she know that he had multiple quirks, thanks to his Sensei. He watched her body fall limp onto the ground as her head swam from the impact. Her body twitched as she forced her limbs to pick herself up.

"Tsk tsk, who said you could get up?" Deku's face turned sinister as he used his quirk to raise her off the ground again, sending her in another direction, while raising an earth wall for her to crash into.

Jae let out a scream as she was flung into another direction trying to move her body somehow, but no matter what she tried her body wouldn't change directions. She slammed into another wall, letting out a pained cry. Deku let out a dark chuckle as he saw her crumble once again. He raised her off the ground and slammed her between the two walls a few times. He stopped at last when she hit her back against one of the walls and it cracked with the sheer force. Her battered body slid down the cracked wall, and she coughed trying to regain her breath after it was knocked out of her. A trail of blood flowed down her temple and into her eye, Deku followed the blood trail with his ruby eyes, allowing a crazed look to appear on his face.

"That's what I like to see, that beautiful crimson flowing down your pale skin, what a lovely sight." He sighed in satisfaction, watching as her body trembled before him.

"W-why?" She managed to say through her ragged breaths. "W-why are you… doing this?" Jae struggled to get the words out, her head was pounding and she was certain she had a concussion. Her body was bruised and beaten, and due to how hard it was to breath she believed she had a few cracked ribs. She coughed again causing blood to force its way from her mouth, splattering on the ground in front of her.

"Why you ask?" Deku responded, raising her with his quirk again. Jae allowed herself a moment of panic, thinking he was gonna throw her into another wall, but the feeling only grew as he pulled her towards him. He stopped her just inches from his blank face, which grew into a crazed smile as he answered her question. "Because you left me, you left me alone and powerless in a world so cruel. Without you around, everyone pushed me aside like trash! I was beaten and ridiculed for being quirkless, but you didn't care, did you! You just left me, and Kacchan wasn't so nice once you were out of the picture."

He said Katsukis nickname with such malice, shocking her to her core. _Katsuki wouldn't do that! _She tried to reason with herself. _We've been friends for years he wouldn't turn his back on Izuku, would he? _Jae struggled to form a response, her mind spinning with thoughts trying to find out what happened to make Izuku this way.

"I-I had to leave, my parents were going back to America, I was too young to stay on my own." She tried to reason with him. "I… I never wanted to leave you like that, you were my friends, my family!" Tears formed in her eyes as she looked into the hatred filled irises of her once best friend.

"That's not good enough." He closed his eyes for a moment, like he was preparing himself for something. "I'm afraid you'll still have to be punished." Jae's eyes widened in fear as his hand glowed red, raising between their bodies, aligning itself up with the center of her chest. "Now, let me hear some more of those lovely screams."

He pressed the glowing hand on her chest, causing immense pain to flow throughout her whole body. He mind when blank for a moment. Then she screamed.

* * *

Bakugo and Kirishima just finished beating up the villains that tried to attack them in one of the disaster zones. "Man these guys are weak!" Bakugo stated as he disposed of the last villain who tried to sneak up on them. "What a let down." Kirishima wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well at least they weren't that hard to take down, lets-" Kirishima was cut off when an earth shattering scream rang out, causing both boys to freeze.

Bakugo let out a gasp, worry etching its way into his features. "Thats Jae's voice!" Bakugo ran out of the building following the sounds of his best friends screams, completely ignoring Kirishima's cries to calm down. _What's going on? These bastards were weak! There's no way that Jae couldn't handle them! _Bakugo thought as he ran towards the center of the facility, using his explosions to project himself faster. "Hang on Jae, im coming." He muttered to himself as he continued his pursuit, leaving Kirishima in the dust.

* * *

At the landslide zone, Todoroki managed to freeze all his opponents with ease, he walked up to one of the villains planning on getting some answers. "At this rate your cells will die from frostbite." He explained to one of the villains as he approached his frozen form. "I'm trying to be a hero, so i'd rather not have to kill anyone, but," Todoroki let the threat hang as he raised his right hand activating his quirk as he raised it to the villains face. "Now, what are you planning?" The villains face contorted in fear.

"W-we are here to kill All Might." He explained through blue lips, his teeth chattering. "A-and for the girl the boss wants." Todorokis eyes narrowed. "Which girl." His voice was laced in malice as he inched his hand closer to the mans face. "The- the Enderson girl, t-the boss wants her." His eyes widened at the mention of Jae, she was one of the only people he liked in his class, and he enjoyed her company.

"Why?!" He shouted in anger. The man freaked out fumbling with his words. "I-I dont k-know! W-we were t-told not to touch her!" Todoroki was about to question the man again when a shrill scream filled the air. "Jae." He whispered, abandoning his questioning, he ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Aizawa heard the scream clear as day, he could tell it was one of his students, Enderson. He tried to make his way towards the scream, but was stopped by more villains. _Damnit!_ He thought, panting from his many battles. _I have to get to her! I have to protect my students! _The villains were not letting up, and he had to continue as he plowed through enemy after enemy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakugo running towards the location the scream came from, and he relaxed for only a moment. _I have to finished off these guys and get to the boss. Then i'll find Enderson. _With his convictions set, Aizawa continued to battle the villains, unaware that the true mastermind of this attack was elsewhere, planning on picking off his students one by one.

* * *

Jaes mind was numb to everything but the pain flowing through her body. Not one thought surfaced through the fire coursing through her veins, affecting every cell, every nerve, and every molecule in her body. After what felt like hours, the burning pain stopped and she felt her body fall to the ground, not feeling the impact when she harshly landed on her bruised back. Her scratched throat heaved in ragged breaths as the last remnants of pain continued to flow through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she stared blankly at the blurred ceiling of the USJ.

Deku watched as she fell to the ground, her whole body trembling. He soaked in the pleasure of her screams, and boy were they loud. Filled with pain and suffering, reverberating through his body, just how he liked it. "So beautiful, just what I wanted to hear!" He said the words with a pleased tone, like he was praising her, while he hugged his body with a crazed expression on his face. "How lovely you are, my little Adina." He knelt down and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, revealing her pained expression.

She let out a choked sob as he stroked her cheek, slowly moving his fingers down the length of her neck to her her heaving chest. His fingers grazed over the spot where he placed his hand on her, smiling evilly. "My, that mark looks wonderful on you my dear." He commented, stroking the purple diamond shaped mark on chest. Jae's mind was still swimming with pain, she could barely comprehend what he was saying, but she heard him regardless. _Mark! What did he do to me? _

He continued to stroke the mark, looking at it with glee. _Don't touch me! Get away! Please! Someone. Help me! _Jae screamed in her mind, her body trembling underneath him. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was anywhere but here. Yet, the fingers trailing over her skin were a constant reminder of where she was, beneath someone she once thought to be a friend, completely and utterly broken.

"Get away from her you Bastard!" An angry voice shouted above her, she heard an explosion go off aboved her, and the fingers that were lingering on her skin vanished. She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus her vision. "Katsuki?" She muttered weakly as she saw his form standing between her and Deku.

"Its alright Jae, i'll take care of him." Bakugo replied getting into a fighting stance as he faced his new enemy. Deku rose slowly from the ground a few feet away the pair, and dusted off his suit. "My my, _Kacchan_, as violent as ever I see." He turned his gaze to his childhood friend and bully, his red gaze piercing as he called him by his childhood nickname. "Deku? What the fuck are you doing here with the league of villains!" Bakugo shouted at him, once he realized who Jae's assailant was.

"Well, I was having a wonderful time eliciting some marvelous screams from my dear little Adina, but you had to come a ruin my fun." Deku replied with a cruel smirk. Bakugo seem shocked at his response, glancing back to Jae, noticing the mark on her chest. His eyes narrowed, then glared menacingly at the villain. "You damn bastard, she's your friend what were you thinking! What did you do to her!"

Deku just laughed at him, holding his stomach as his laughter grew stronger, and more insane. Bakugo looked at Deku, laughing like a maniac, and took a miniscule step back. _This isn't Deku, what the fuck is going on here!? _He thought watching Deku as his laughter died down and the smile fell from his face.

"Sorry Kacchan, I guess I should have taken your advice and jumped off that building huh?" He titled his head, mocking the angry teen with a smile. Bakugo took another step back, and Jae gasped. "It's true?" She whispered as she looked at Bakugo, who just looked at the ground, unable to look at her or Deku.

"Oh its true alright. Day after day, more and more beatings and bullying. Not even the teachers would step in and help me." Deku sighed, as if he was remembering the painful memories. "Even All Might rejected me, so after that day, I became a villain!" He spread his arms out bowing his head. Jae tried to process what he had said, but before she could, Deku continued. "As for what happened to your dear Jae…"

"She had to pay the price for betraying me, but don't worry," Deku's signature smirk made its was back to his face. "You'll get what you deserve as well." Deku raise a hand towards Bakugo, and Jae struggled to lift her body up. She shouted. "Get away from him Katsuki! He's too powerful!" She tried to warn him, but Bakugo didn't listen. He was a Quirkless loser, he couldn't do anything to him, but he forgot that Jae had already fought him, and by then it was too late.

Deku shot at him with an explosion of air, sending him flying backwards, he raised his arms to shield him as he skidded across the ground. _W-what the? _Bakugo tried to figure out what was going on, _Deku doesn't have a quirk! How could this happen? _ Jae answered his thoughts for him. "He has multiple quirks! You need to get out of his range before-" She was cut off when Bakugo raised from the ground, multiple walls of earth sprang up around him in a circle. Jae's eyes widened in panic, and when Bakugo's locked with hers, she could the the panic in his as well.

Deku chuckled darkly, sending Bakugo into wall after wall, like a ball in a pinball machine. "Stop! Stop it please! You'll kill him!" Jae begged and pleaded as she tried to lift her battered body from the floor, tears streaming down her face as she watched Bakugo hit wall after wall. "Stop it!" She screamed, and miraculously Bakugo's unconscious body fell limply to the floor. She looked in shock towards Deku, and noticed that he had dodged a blast of ice, causing him to lose his concentration.

"Todoroki." She breathed out in relief as she saw her friend standing near Deku. He stopped him, he saved Bakugo. Jae struggled to her feet trying to make her way to Bakugo's unconscious form. Then stopped. "No! Todoroki! Stay away from him!" She tried to run towards him, but was caught by Dekus quirk. He pulled her towards him at an alarming speed, her body crashing against his hard chest. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. "Id step back, Todoroki." He said in a teasing voice, as if daring him to take a step closer. "I'd hate to have to injure Adina anymore than necessary, not that it wouldn't be fun." He raised his hand to her neck squeezing it slightly.

Todoroki seemed hesitant to step back then he felt a soft breeze and heard as soft voice in his ear. "_Stay back Todoroki, hes dangerous. You can't beat him." _Jae's voice was low and trembling, he looked at her and noticed that the villain didn't seem to hear what she said. "_This is part of my quirk, he cant hear me, now please move away. You saw what he did to Katsuki." _Her voice was laced in sadness and pain. Todoroki didn't want to move back but when Deku's hand tightened on Jae's neck he swiftly look a few steps back.

"Much better, I like my space." Deku said while a chair made of earth formed behind him. He deftly sat down, pulling Jae with him, seating her on his lap. Jae tensed but didn't protest. She had no idea what other quirks he could have, an she had a feeling there were much more that she hadn't seen.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out from the front entrance. As the smoke cleared, they all saw All Might march his way into the facility. "Never fear students! For I am Here!" All Might called out with a dark look on his face as he ripped his tie from around his neck. He immediately ran towards the giant beast that was beating Aizawa.

"Well looks like the guest of honor has arrived, better make this quick then." Deku said to himself as he returned his gaze to Todoroki. Todoroki stayed where he was, trying to figure out a plan. He couldn't send a wave of ice at him, because it would hit Jae, and if he tried to get closer, Deku would hurt her.

He watched Jae's body tremble slightly as her limbs twitched, and for the first time he saw the purple mark on her chest. _That wasn't there this morning, _his fists clenched at the thought, _What did he do to her? _Todoroki mentally shook his head_. No, I just have to stall him until All Might can get here. _His thoughts made sense but he found his gaze traveling to that purple mark again.

Deku watched as Todoroki's fists clenched by his sides, and followed his gaze to Jae's chest. He smirked. "Isn't it lovely." He said tracing his fingers over the mark he placed on his prize. "I think it suits her quite nicely." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Todoroki practically shook with rage, his heterochromatic eyes glaring at the villain before him.

_Don't take the bait, don't take the bait. _Jae chanted in her head, unable to tell Todoroki to calm down. With Deku so close he'd realized she was using her quirk, but to her regret, Todoroki did not calm down. In fact, he grew murderous when Deku's hand gently cupped one of her breasts, making Jae let out a small gasp.

"Damn bastard!" Todoroki advanced on Deku, no longer able to hold still. Jae could feel it when Deku let out a satisfied chuckle, raising his other hand to attack the advancing student. "No! Stop it Todoroki!" She tried in vain to top his advance, but was too late when Deku fired a blast of air at the enraged male, hitting him square in the chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Todoroki tried to regain his breath as he stood from the ground, but was stopped when his body rose from its position. He could hear Jae screaming, trying to get to him, but Deku held fast, holding her weakened body to his easily.

"Oh, I do love a tragic hero." Deku scoffed. "Sacrificing yourself for the girl, how noble." He spat out with disgust as he put Todoroki through the same treatment as Bakugo. Jae could only watch with tears in her eyes as Todoroki's limp body fell from the last wall he was thrown into. Deku made all the walls on their little battlefield recede into the ground, allowing her to see the fallen bodies of her friends.

Jae let out a shaky gasp as she stared at her fallen friends. They got hurt trying to protect her, she was devastated at the thought. _I have to get to them. I can. I can he- _her thoughts were disrupted when Deku sighed behind her. "Alone at last my dear little Adina." His warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her bruised spine, as he roamed his hands over her body.

"Please," she whispered softly. "Don't." She tried to protest, but found her body unwilling to move. It was like she was frozen, and the mark on her chest burned slightly. "W-what did you do to me?" He voice shook.

Deku hummed as if contemplating his answer. "I just gave you a little present. Which happens to allow me to control your body." Jae gasped at his answer, her body trembling. _He… he can control my body! What am I going to do? _She tried to think of a way out but couldn't.

Suddenly, a huge rush of power made its way across the USJ, and something large and black flew through the ceiling. Deku sighed staring at the large hole in the ceiling with bored eyes. "Well, there goes my Nomu." He leaned one arm against the arm rest and held his head up as he tilted it to the side. "What a pity." He didn't sound mad at all. Just bored. Which was strange to Jae, wasn't that his weapon? Why didn't he care?

"Looks like company has arrived." He drawled, not pleased at all when he saw All Might march towards them through a cloud of smoke.

"Release my student Villain!" All Might bellowed at Deku as he stood menacingly before the pair. Tears pooled in Jae's eyes once again. _All Might! He can beat him, and then I can go help Katsuki and Todoroki. _She thought as hope filled her, but Deku didn't seem to be backing down.

"Well if it isn't the symbol of peace. Did you have fun beating up my little creation? Hmm All Might?" Deku mocked the number 1 hero as he laid back casually in his chair. "Release her at once!" All Might didn't take the villains bait, moving closer.

"Come now All Might, we both know fighting my Nomu took more out of you than you thought, and I bet Shigaraki went running as soon as he realized you beat him." He sighed. "What a shame that he's still so naive. Even Sensei can't curb his behavior." Deku pouted as he stared down the hero before him.

_He's right. _All Might thought. _That Nomu did take a lot out of me, but I can still keep this form for a few more minutes. I have to get young Enderson away from him. _"Enough talk, release the girl and fight me, unless you're to cowardice to face me!"

Deku let out a laugh. "In this condition you'd be no fun to fight, All Might. And besides," He wrapped his arms around Jae, holding her tightly. "I just got Adina back, why would I let her go so easily? Hm?" He was about to say more, but the sound of a gun going off stopped him. Deku tilted his head until he was hidden behind Jae. "Well well well, the hero's have arrived. Damn Kurogiri, can't he do anything right?" Deku grumbled from behind her. "Nice shot Snipe," he called out to the hero standing at the entrance. "But i'm a bit of a tricky target."

Jae sat stock still, _those shots came out of nowhere, how did he dodge them! _She was panicking, trying to find a way out of this situation. "This is no fun at all." Deku's disappointed voice sounded from behind her. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I'll be seeing you real soon, little Diamond." With those words a green portal opened behind him, and Jae's body shook as he fell through it, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Jae practically leaped out of the chair trying to get as much distance as possible from where Deku last was. Her whole body shook from fear and fatigue as she crumbled to the ground. Her breathing was so labored, that she was hyperventilating as Deku's last words rang through her head. _Little Diamond. He… he use to call me Diamond when we were little, he said it was because of my eyes. Why? Why did this happen? _Jae's head shot up when someone gently placed their hand on her back, she looked up and saw Midnight kneeling next to her. "M-miss Midnight, I-" Her voice was cut off when sobs racked her body as she broke down in the hero's arms.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, you're safe now." Midnight tried to console her, but the words didn't make her feel any better. She knew there was no escape for her now.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back with this new fanfic. I'm in love with My Hero Academia rn and even more obsessed with Villain Deku, so that's why i wrote this story. For anyone whose read some of my other stories, im sorry, because i will not be continuing them. I have lost my inspiration for them and can't complete them. I hope that I can finish this story though because i've been working on this for a long time and have the whole thing planned out. Updates will probably be slow but the long chapters are worth it I hope! Next up is the Sports Festival! Please enjoy, **

**~Jewle Enderson**

**Ps. Jewle Adina Enderson is my OC and I share my online name with her :)**


	3. Aftermath and the Roaring Sports Fest

~Painted Red~

Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?

Villain!Deku x OC

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath and the Roaring Sports Festival

Jae's eyes slowly blinked open to a white ceiling. It smelled like a hospital, that was the only way she could describe it. As soon as her mind caught up to her body, she shot up from the bed she was lying on, but instantly regretted it when her vision spotted black and her head spun. Her body fell back down as she heard a voice. "Don't push yourself dear, your injuries were pretty severe."

Her eyes glanced towards her left and saw Recovery Girl walking through the door. "Injuries?" Jae croaked out and immediately brought her hand up to her sore throat. Her memory was fuzzy and she looked to Recovery Girl for answers. Her look was sad as she stared at the confused girl on the bed, like she didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to say anything. Like a dam breaking, the memories came flooding back to her. She let out a shaky breath and looked away from the healer and to the window. It was fairly light outside, and she guessed it was early morning. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Recovery Girl answered softy. Jae sighed, Two days, I've been out for two days. Wait… She immediately rose from the bed once again and looked back at Recovery Girl. "Wheres Katsuki? And Todoroki?" Her voice was frantic as she started to panic. "Are they okay? I need to see them. Now!" She moved to get out of the bed, throwing the covers off her body and rushing out the door before Recovery Girl could stop her or give her an answer. She marched down the hallway, and realized that she indeed was in a hospital. She looked on all the charts hanging outside each room, searching for the two boys names and luckily she found both of them in a large room on the same floor as her.

She burst through the door without knocking and found All Might and a detective talking to them both. They were both conscious, but wrapped up like mummies. Everyone looked at her when she made her surprise entrance, but Jae didn't pay them any mind as she walked silently over to the two boys, her head hung low. "Jae," Bakugo said quietly, like he was afraid to startle her. "It's alright, were okay." He tried to console her, but realized it was pointless when she finally raised her head and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that!" She yelled, her fists clenching by her sides as her body shook. "How can you say that? None of this is okay! Look at you! You're both hurt! And you're both hurt because of me! It's all my fault! He did this because… because of me…" Her voice started out loud and fierce, but as she continued to speak her voice broke and she sounded defeated. She buried her face in her hands and tried to keep her sobbing quiet.

Bakugo looked stunned as he watched the strong independent girl he grew up with cry. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Jae cry, actually he could only think of one time he ever saw her cry, and now she was breaking down in front of him. Todoroki seemed just as much at a loss of words as him, he wasn't a very sociable person, and he had no idea how to deal with this situation. It seemed that neither of them had to act because All Might moved behind the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and looked behind her at the number one hero.

"None of this is your fault, Young Enderson. We were just talking to Young Bakugo and Todoroki

about what happened, and from what they've told me, and can see that this all stemmed from Midoriya's disappearance. Something happened to him in the time that he's been gone, and it seems to have driven him insane. So please, don't blame yourself." All Might sounded sincere, but Jae wasn't convinced. She caused this, if she hadn't left when she did, Izuku would still be here, the way that he way before.

Anger suddenly filled her veins, and she slapped All Mights hand from her shoulder. "You! You had something to do with this!" All Might took a step back, shocked at her outburst. "What did you say! What did you say to him, to cause him to turn like this!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. All Might tried to figure out what she meant, and came to the realization.

"He was that boy...a year ago. On the day I saved Young Bakugo from that sludge villain." All Might placed a hand on his chin, thinking back to that day. "Huh?" Bakugo suddenly spoke. "What do you mean All Might? What does Deku have to do with that sludge villain?" Bakugo glared at the number one hero, wanting answers of his own.

"The same day that the sludge villain attacked you, he attacked Midoriya earlier in the day." All Might explained. "After I captured the villain, Midoriya latched onto me as I was fleeing. We landed on a roof, and he asked me if it was possible to be a hero without a quirk." Jae calmed down a bit, motioning for All Might to continue as she sat down in one of the chairs, her legs crossed.

"I told him the truth, that being a hero is dangerous, and that I didn't think he could become a hero without a quirk. I didn't think he'd have this reaction." All Might started at the floor, disappointed in himself. "You shattered his dreams." Jae grumbled from her seat, giving All Might a glare of her own.

He sighed, "I thought he was old enough to handle the truth. The longer he kept hoping, the harder it was going to be when he found out. Villains are powerful, with deadly quirks backing them up. You can't defeat someone with power if you don't possess it yourself." Jae sighed, knowing he was right. "Im sorry, I'm just really stressed and I lost control of my anger. I had a long day."

The detective decided to join in as he spoke to her. "We'd actually like to hear your account of the event Miss Enderson, but if you don't feel as though you are ready, we can wait. We've tried to get in contact with your parents, but they haven't answered are calls." Jae just sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "My parents are out on a special case for the American Hero Association. I won't be able to contact them for at least 6 months." The detective looked surprised, but did not respond. "I'm alright, but I'd actually like to talk about this with someone else."

The detective sighed and looked towards All Might. "Who would you like to speak with?" All Might answered for him. "I wish to speak with Miss Midnight if possible." She fidgeted under his intense stare. "Ill contact her immediately." He turned to the detective. "Are we all set here Tsukauchi?" Tsukauchi flipped through his notes and nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation boys." He said to Bakugo and Todoroki. "We'll start investigating right away." With that he walked out the door with All Might behind him.

Jae watched them leave, then stood as she turned back to her two friends, not knowing what to say. "Jae." She was surprised when Todoroki was the first to call out to her. "None of this is your fault. We chose to come and help you, and despite you're warnings, we both jumped in without thinking. Our injuries are our own faults… but," Todoroki looked her right in the yes as he said something she didn't expect. "I don't regret it."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Bakugo when he agreed. "It doesn't matter that we got beat to shit by that bastard Deku. We bought enough time for the pros to get there and handle him, or so I heard." He said begrudgingly, still not liking the fact that he lost. And to the complete surprise of the two boys, she laughed. "Thanks guys" She sniffled. "I actually feel a bit better. I'll let you guys rest. I bet Recovery Girl is throwing a fit right now, I kinda ran out of my hospital room the second I woke up."

* * *

After a few hours, Midnight arrived at the hospital. Jae tried to explain everything to the best of her ability, including what quirks Deku had, but she had a feeling there were more than the 4 he had used. At the end of her story, she ended up in tears again when she recalled her assault. Midnight was silent and comforting while she was speaking, and when she was done she stayed until Jae felt alright to be alone.

A few days later Bakugo and Todoroki were released from the hospital. When they came back to class everyone kept asking them questions about Jae and about what happened and, as expected Bakugo yelled at them. "It's none of your damn business, so back off extras!" He growled out as he leaned back in his seat and glared at the students gathered in a ring around him and Todoroki.

"Class has begun you should all be in your seats." Aizawa walked into the classroom covered in bandages. Everyone rushed to there seats and Uraraka asked, "Are you sure you should be teaching Mr. Aizawa? Those injuries look pretty bad." Aizawa just brushed off her comment saying his health wasn't important.

"About the incident a few days ago, I know you all have many questions, but I need you all to keep quiet while I explain this to you. As you know, Enderson was attacked by one of the villains, in fact, it was actually the leader of the League." Aizawa paused to allow the students to observe the information. "The name of this villain was Deku, and he had multiple quirks." Everyone but Bakugo and Todoroki started to murmur about how that was possible, but were stopped by Aizawa continuing.

"I know it's hard to wrap your heads around, but it's true. Enderson was teleported directly to the villain, and there she engaged him in combat. She actually knows the villain, he was an old childhood friend, and believed him to be quirkless. This is why she was caught off guard. She was badly injured before getting hit by a strong attack." The two boys noticed how their teacher brushed over the part about Jae's mark.

"Thanks to Bakugo and Todoroki, more damage was avoided, and they bought enough time for the pros to show up and diffuse the situation. This villain is extremely dangerous, and if you ever encounter him, you will run. There is no engaging him in battle. Contact a pro and get out of there." Everyone nodded. "Now, Enderson is still recovering from her battle, both mentally and physically, so please keep your questions to yourself. She will be rejoining class after lunch today. That's all. Todoroki and Bakugo, I need to speak with you for a moment."

He walked out the door without another word and both boys followed him. Once they joined him outside the classroom, Aizawa sighed. "You too both saw the mark on Enderson, correct?" They nodded. "Then I need to ask you to keep that a secret. We don't know exactly what it does as of yet, but we don't want everyone knowing about it, and neither does she." Aizawa lied about the amount of information they had about the mark. Jae said that Deku told her it controlled her body, and due to what happened they were tempted to believe him, but the boys didn't need to know that.

"This is a dangerous situation, Jae will be staying on school grounds from now on, and she's not allowed to leave without an escort from a teacher or a pro hero. This is serious, and I need both of you to keep an eye on her. If she acts strangely, we need to be informed immediately, and if you see this Deku" He paused. "You are not allowed to engage him, no matter what the situation. You will call a teacher, and immediately get out of there. Do you understand?" He glared at them, repeating his previous statement to the class.

"Yes sir."

"Yeah whatever." Bakugo and Todoroki responded differently, but both of them knew what was at stake. "All right let's go back to class."

* * *

Jae returned to class and everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could get with the Sports Festival around the corner. The teachers told her that if she didn't want to participate she didn't have to, but she wouldn't back down. Even though this whole situation had her jumbled, she wouldn't let herself fall behind. So when the day of the Sports Festival arrived, she steeled her nerves and readied herself for her next battle.

Class 1-A was getting ready to enter the stadium, and she was standing with Uraraka and Iida. "I can't believe we have to wear our uniforms, I wish we could have worn our costumes." Uraraka sighed as she looked at her gym clothes. "At least everyone will be in uniform." Iida responded. Jae nodded her head in agreement, also looking at her uniform. She was glad that it covered her chest, but just incase it got destroyed, she wore a black tank top and wrapped her chest with bandages.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see Todoroki. "Hey Todoroki, what's up?" He pulled her away from her friends without a word, moving into the hallway. "Whats going on Todoroki?" His eyes were downcast, and he wouldn't look at her. "Im sorry." He finally said.

"What? You have nothing to-" Todoroki cut her off grabbing her arms. "Yes I do! I should have been able to protect you from him, but I couldn't do anything! Despite your warnings, I still rushed him, and you had to watch him hurt someone in front of you again." His gaze was hardened, and his eyes never left hers. She could see the regret in his heterochromatic eyes, and she knew he was feeling guilty.

"Its okay Todoroki, I don't hold anything against you. You tried your best, and I'm grateful that you came to help me at all." She looked away as a blush made its way to her face. "Thank you, for coming to save me, Todoroki." She pecked him on the cheek before he could pull away. Todoroki took a step back, a blush flooding his face from the tips of his hair to his neck. Jae looked up at him through her lashes, her own blush on her face.

"Sorry, we should get back, were going in soon." She turned to go back in, but Todoroki stopped her with a hand around her wrist. "Wait, Jae I might be a bit cold during the festival, but… let's talk about this afterwards." She nodded, a smile on her face as she made her way back into the room.

* * *

The referee for the event was Midnight, which put Jae's nerves at ease. The first event was the obstacle course and everyone gathered around the start point. Jae shook her head as she thought of the moment she had with Todoroki. No, you have to focus Jae, just get through this task first. Jae hung back when the signal to start sounded. That hallway is far too narrow, when everyone rushes in… As soon as the horn went off, everyone scrambled to get through the doorway, causing a big pile up. They'll get stuck. Jae smirked while activating her wind quirk, eyes turning silver, and lifting her body off the ground.

She flew above her opponents and made her way through the small doorway. As she approached the exit she felt a chilled wind blast through the hall, causing her to lose her balance and crashed to the ground as she made her way out of the first obstacle. Damn Todoroki. She cursed as she picked herself up from the ground, watching as Todoroki passed by her. She noticed some of her classmates dodged the ice blast and were gaining on her. She bounced back quickly and ran to catch up with Todoroki, but was halted when three big Zero bots from the entrance exam stood in her way. She could hear Present Mic's voice over the speaker, but ignored him.

"So this is what you all faced in the entrance exam." Todoroki didn't sound impressed. "If they were going to go through all the trouble, they should have prepared something more difficult." Todoroki lifted his right hand and froze all the robots in their tracks. "Especially since my old man is watching." Jae let out an impressed whistle as she watched him run under the frozen bots. She heard a few people yell to run underneath them but Todoroki warned them against it, he had frozen them off their balance, on purpose. That ass.

She used her wind to push all her opponents away from the falling metal, then pushed herself up and over the crashing robots with her quirk. She allowed herself a smile. This is actually kinda fun! She let out a giggled as she landed on the other side of the wreckage and continued to run after Todoroki. It seemed like she was gonna use mostly her wind quirk for this course, she thought as she approached the next obstacle, a ravine with a bunch of rock platforms and ropes.

"Childs play." She scoffed as she flew over the gorge with ease, she was catching up with Todoroki because as she was over halfway across he just slid over the last rope using his ice. She continued to fly until she was about 20 feet behind him. I should save my energy, better not overdo it by flying the whole time. Her body was swift and agile and she caught up with him fast, but they were both stopped by the minefield before them.

Todoroki went straight in and started to carefully walk through the field. Jae just followed his example, staying close but keeping her distance as to not antagonize him into attacking, But once they were half way through, Bakugo came barreling by her and attacked Todoroki. "You damn bastard, as if i'd let you win!" They started to fight hand to hand as they danced their way through the maze. Jae just laughed and took to the sky again, as she flew passed them she gave them a wink and blew a kiss. "See ya later boys!"

She broke into another laugh as they both gave her a look of shock with a slight blush, then Bakugo got mad and propelled himself towards her in the air. "Damn it Jae! What are you playing at!" She dodged his attack as she swerved around in the air, She noticed Todoroki catching up and so did Bakugo. He ditched the idea of attacking her up high and made his way back down, going for speed. They were catching up to her and she had to get them off her back.

An mischievous smile grew on her face when she got an idea. She flew down so she was right above them, her right eye turning blue as created a water whip on her right hand. They both saw her above them, but before they could stop her, she attacked. She cracked her whip at a few mines and set off a pink explosion right in their faces. She landed on the other side of the field and started to run again. The explosion didn't stop them, and when she looked back they were both hot on her heels again. She bursted her speed with a bit of wind and barreled into the stadium.

"And the first place winner of the obstacle course is… Jewle Enderson from class 1-A!" Present Mic announced her victory and the crowd went wild. Jae raised up her arms and waved, celebrating her victory, with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Deku laughed darkly as he watched as Jae address the crowd on the tv screen. He knew that she'd win, and he was sure that she'd also make it to the finals. "Enjoy your fun while it lasts Adina." He smirked leaning back in his seat. "I'll be seeing you real soon." He continued to watch her celebrate, his eyes trained on the screen as the next event was announced.

* * *

The next round was announced and Jae just laughed when it was announced that she had ten million points. This is gonna be fun. Jae always loved a challenge, and with the way she performed in the first round, many of her classmates were confident with her abilities. Many students asked to join her but she needed specific abilities. Her teammates turned out to be Uraraka, Tokoyami, and a girl named Hatsume from the support course. Her gadgets were gonna come in handy during this round and it gave them a huge advantage.

With her team set, she got ready for her next battle, and she was going to win. As soon as the bell sounded, all the teams ran towards her. From her position as the rider, she could see that both Bakugo and Todoroki were coming after her, wanting revenge from the last round. "What are we gonna do Jae?" Uraraka asked as she eyed the teams coming for them. "Let's show them how we fly, shall we?" She activated her quirk, and with the help of Uraraka's zero gravity, they took to the sky. To help with their landing, Uraraka wore the hover soles that Hatsume made, but before they could start their landing, she heard explosions.

"Off course." She scoffed when she saw Bakugo soaring towards them. "Damn it Jae! Give me that headband!" Jae stuck out her tongue. "No thanks, I think it suits me. Don't you think so, Tokoyami?" Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to block Bakugo's advance, sending him back into the arms of his teammates. "Is dark shadow okay?" She asked as they landed back on the ground and kept running. "Bakugo's explosions are a weakness to dark shadow, so we should avoid him."

"Ha! Don't worry about Katsuki, i'll handle him next time. Shit!" Jae dodged as purple balls shot at them. "Little perv." She cursed when she saw Mineta wave at her from inside the barrier of Shoji's arms. She dodged again when Asui's tongue shot out at her, and she used a burst of air the send them sliding away from her.

As Jae took a look at her surroundings, she saw that Bakugo and his team were chasing after a team from class B. She sweat dropped. That moron got his headband stolen cause he was too focused on me. Her team seemed to be in the clear, but were stopped dead in their tracks when Todoroki's team cut them off. His team was strong, made up of Iida, Momo, and Kaminari. He looked intimidating as he grabbed the bo staff like weapon that Momo made for him, his eyes stealed on her,

"Well, well. Really thought I was in the clear there for a second." She scoffed. "Guess I was wrong. Ne, Todoroki-kun?" She teased him as she prepared for a fight. He won't use his fire, and I can handle his ice. The main problem here is Kaminari. She locked eyes with him, refusing to back down. "Well, I couldn't make it easy for you now could I?" He easily teased back, allowing a smile to make its way on his face. He thinks he's won, well guess again. Jae's eyes turned a brilliant blue as Todoroki attempted to freeze them in place.

Jae just smiled and flexed her right hand, causing all of Todoroki's ice to convert into water. She glided her arms around, guiding the water in a protective barrier around her team as they faced off. Both Todoroki's team and her own were shocked by her ability to negate his ice so easily. "That's not going to cut it Todoroki." She mocked as she continued to circulate the water around her team.

"Damn it, Yaoyorozu, Kanimari!" He ordered causing, Yaoyorozu to create an insulated blanket that wrapped around her team. Then Kaminari sent out a wave of electricity. Dark shadow blocked its advance, but caused him to become timid and retreat back into Tokoyami. "Dark Shadow is down." He murmured. "That's fine. Kaminari's turned Idiot anyways." She pointed at a mumbling Kaminari with a blank face.

"Should we run?" Uraraka asked. "Yes! Let's show off my babies a bit more!" Hastume agreed, but that was mostly due to her own goal of getting noticed. "Ha, not yet. This is just getting good." Jae returned her gaze to her opponent, and he seemed to be trying to figure out what to do next, but he didn't have to. "Listen up." Iida said as he got into a lungling position. "We're gonna get that headband, but after I do this, i'll be useless to you." His teammates were confused but he didn't explain more. "Just make sure you get that head band Todoroki." His engines let out a bright blue exhaust, and Jae knew he was about to let out a burst of speed.

Right as they launched forwards, Jae concentrated the water surrounding her team and created a hard shell around her head. As they zipped by, Todoroki attempted to take the headband, but was repelled by the barrier. His team ended up a few feet away from them, shaken from the sudden burst of speed. "Damnit, she's too good." Yaoyorozu said in shock when she saw Todoroki's bruised hand. Meanwhile Todoroki's head was spinning in thought. That barrier felt like i was slapping concrete, damn, just how versatile is her quirk? He gazed behind him towards Jae and saw her confident expression.

Todoroki's team is out, but now. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around to see Bakugo speeding towards them. He must of gotten his revenge, and now he's after more. Jae got ready to deflect his attacks with her water when he blasted at her from the air, but before he could get to her, time ran out and he landed flat on his face.

Her team let out cries of victory, and she smiled as they lowered her down. Bakugo sat on the ground screaming in rage as his teammates tried to calm him down, and Todoroki just stared between his hand and her. The Cavalry Battle was over, and now the real fun begins.

* * *

All the passing contestants were given a break as they prepared the stage for the tournament. Two people dropped out of the next round, Ojiro and a kid from Class B. They said that they didn't remember the cavalry battle and that they didn't deserve to be there. Two students replaced them, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki, from class B. Jae didn't really pay attention to them as the matchup were announced. The order went…

Jewle Enderson vs Hitoshi Shinso

Ibara Shiozaki vs Denki Kaminari

Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero

Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami

Mina Ashido vs Yuga Aoyama

Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Testsutestsu

Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochoko Uraraka

Jae winced at the thought of the last match. She knew that Katsuki wasn't going to hold back, and it was going to be brutal. She hoped that Uraraka would be okay. Her thoughts were interrupted when a boy with purple hair and tired eyes walked up to her. "You're Jewle Enderson correct?" He held out his hand for her to shake, but she didn't take it, she just observed him. She didn't trust the vibe he was giving off, she gave him a look and he put his hand down. "Im Shinso. By the way. You've got an amazing quirk, how does it work?" She gave him a look that screamed 'really?' as she crossed her arms. Her instincts were never wrong, something was off here.

"Oh, Jae!" Ojiro came up to her and pulled her away from the strange boy. He let out a relieved sigh and glared over his shoulder. "You can't talk to him. His quirk allows him to take over your mind when you speak to him." he explained. "Well, that explains the bad vibe I got from him. Thanks for the heads up Ojiro, that would have sucked if I got caught in his little trap." She patted his shoulder with a smile. "Give him a good beating for me, would ya Jae?" She smirked. "Of Course."

* * *

After an embarrassing mistake, the girls ended up in cheerleading uniforms, well everyone except for Jae because she was too busy preparing for her fight to be tricked by Kaminari and Mineta. With the extra games over, the tournament began.

Jae walked out of the tunnel as her name was called. "First up from the Hero Course, she's the girl that will blow you away! She won both the Obstacle course and the Cavalry Battle! Jewle Enderson from Class 1-A!" Present Mic announced as she made her way onto the stage. "And her opponent this round, we haven't seen much of him, its Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies!" Shinso walked out from the other side of the arena and walked onto the stage.

Midnight raised her hand, her handcuffs rattling. "Begin!" She lowered her hand signaling the start of the match. Jae just observed his opponent, wondering what he was planning. She wasn't going to give him the chance to catch her, she was gonna cream this prick. "Must be nice to have such a powerful quirk." He spat. "It'll be so easy for you to become a hero." She didn't fall into his bait. "Its sad, tail boy asking you to redeem him, what a joke."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. This kids an idiot. She raised her left arm her eyes melting a shining silver. She used her wind quirk to send a powerful blast of wind in his direction, and for good measure she added a few sharp currents. The blast wasn't enough to knock him out of bounds but he got plenty of scratches. Shinso looked at his injuries, and let a smirk make its way to his face. "You really are powerful, but we all know what happened at the USJ. The most powerful student in class 1-A defeated by a villain. How disappointing."

Jae's eyes widened, an image of Deku's crazed face flashed in her mind. She was about to respond with a remark, but stopped herself as she looked into the stands. Her friends were cheering for her, and Ojiro is counting on her. I can't let him control my life!

This is for Ojiro you little shit. She activated her water quirk, pulling water from thin air and wrapping it around his wrist when he tried to take advantage of her shock, rushing her. I don't think so. She smirked and pulled on the whip flinging him around the stage. Once she was satisfied she flung him out of bounds. He rolled on the ground stopping just short of the wall.

"Shinso is out of bonds! Jewle is the winner!" The crowd cheered for her, but it wasn't too wild. The battle was completely one sided, and she won easily. She could have ended it in the first second but she had to teach the bastard a lesson. She walked over to Shinso as he got up. "Maybe next time you should ask your teammates if they want to join you, not force them to do your bidding. Also, bringing up those memories, was a mistake on your part Shinso. All you did was make me angry, and people dont like me when I'm angry." With that said she moved out of the arena and back into the tunnel.

Shinso couched a bit, smirking as he watched her exit the arena. You were right Izuku, she's got a strong spirit. He stood up, swaying as he did, wiping some blood from his lips. I'll be seeing you again soon, Jewle Enderson.

* * *

As Jae made her way back through the halls, she heard a man's voice. "You're being disgraceful Shouto. What are you thinking? Stop being rebellious, if you had just used your quirk to its full potential you would have had an overwhelming victory in the first two rounds." She peaked around the corner and noticed Todoroki walking passed his father, a cold look on his face. "I'll show you. I'm going to win the tournament, using only moms quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours!" Todoroki growled back at his father, clearly angry.

"You'll soon learn the limitations of that power." Endeavor replied simply and walked away. Jae came around the corner as soon as Endeavor was out of sight. "You okay Todoroki?" She tried not to sound like she was prying. He sighed shaking out the last bits of his rage as he turned to speak to her. She could still see the rage in his eyes as he responded. "It's nothing." He tried to walk towards the tunnel entrance but Jae blocked his path. "You're tearing yourself in two Todoroki. I don't know why you refuse to use your left side, but I dont think it's healthy to try and cut a part of you out." She tried to reason with him, but he was to mad to listen.

"You're right, you don't understand." He simply walked past her and continued to his battle. Jae sighed as she watched him go. "That moron. We're gonna have to talk about this later."

* * *

The next fight started soon afterwards, and Shiozaki completely overwhelmed Kaminari. When it was Todoroki's turn to fight, his rage took over as soon as Sero attacked him. He unleashed a huge ice attack, practically freezing half of the stadium in the process. Jae protected her class from the ice by melting the parts that almost hit them before they could get to them. She sighed as she saw Todoroki's sad face as he melted Sero from the ice. He really is tearing in two.

The next few fights went by quickly. Hatsume tortured Iida with her gadgets for a while then stepped out of bounds. Tokoyami pushed Yaoyorozu out of bounds with Dark Shadow. Ashido beat Aoyama by destroying his belt with her acid. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu tied, needing a rematch later on. And now it was time for Bakugo and Uraraka's fight.

Just as Jae suspected, it was brutal. Bakugo didn't hold back at all. Causing the crowd to boo him for 'messing around with her', but Aizawa shut them up by saying that Bakugo was showing her respect by not holding back, and Uraraka wasn't helpless. With her last ditch plan, she attacked Bakugo with all the debris from his attacks. Even with all her effort though, Bakugo still ended up defeating her.

Throughout all the excitement of the festival, Jae completely forgot about all her troubles and Deku. But in a hidden underground bar, Deku continued to watch as Jae fought her way to the top, not forgetting about her for a second. He was planning his next move, and with his pawns in place, it was almost time.

* * *

Hey guys! Second chapter down! Over halfway through the Sports Festival. Will Jae end up on top? How does Shinso know Deku? What's his position in Deku's power plan? All will be revealed in the future!

Sorry about the lack of Deku in this chapter, I didn't want to skip over the major events, but expect to see more of him in the next chapter. Things are gonna start heating up real soon! Hope you enjoyed!

~Jewle Enderson


	4. Tournament and Internships

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

Chapter 3: Tournament and Internships

The second round of the tournament style fights were about to begin. Kirishima beat Tetsutetsu in an armwrestling match and now he was in the next round. Jae watched all the fights after her win, and now she was up against Shiozaki from class 1-B. Her quirk had many uses, but Jae was still confident in her ability to win.

As soon as the match started, Shiozaki attempted to wrap her vines around her body, but Jae used a slice of wind to cut the vines to pieces. Jae looked up as a cloud passed over the arena, blocking out the sun. With Shiozaki shocked from her counter attack, she pulled all the water from the cloud and brought it down onto the stage. _Her quirk is vines, so they absorb water, but how much water can you take? _She shot all the water at her in a rushing flow. Shiozaki tried to stop the flow with her vines, but they ended up sucking up all the water. With her vines completely soaked and heavy, Shiozaki stumbled, trying to regain her balance, but before she could, Jae kicked her in the stomach. With a touch of wind laced in the kick, Shiozaki shot out of bounds.

The crowd went wild when she raised her fist in victory and Midnight announced her the winner. She helped Shizaki up, as she praised her. "You have an amazing quick Shiozaki, next time we face off I wanna see much more." She smiled when Shizaki nodded her head. "You are truly blessed Jae, and are a worthy adversary." She blushed. "Thank you."

After her match was Todoroki's. He was up against Iida and they both put up a good fight. Iida was able to get a few good knicks in using his speed and Recipro, but Todoroki used a precision ice attack and froze Iida's muffler, claiming his victory. The other matches ended like she'd guessed them too, Tokoyami beat Ashido, and Bakugo blasted Kirishima.

Now it was time for the semi finals, and she was up against Todoroki. She had a few minutes before her match started and she was waiting in the waiting room. Just as she was going over her battle plan, her door slammed open. She looked over to see Bakugo, having just kicked open the door, with his foot raised and an angry look on his face. He marched over the where she was sitting.

"Listen up short stuff," He hadn't called her that since grade-school, "Don't you dare hold back against that Icy-Hot bastard you got me?" She laughed, knowing this was just Bakugo's version of a pep talk. "I'm not planning on losing Bakubutt." She teased back with a smirk on her face. He chuckled. "Good, cause i'm gonna kick your ass in the finals."

"We'll see." Jae got up from her seat lift her fist to Bakugo. He grinned and pushed his own fist against hers. "Now, go out there and give it all you've got. You better not disappoint me." She waved at him from behind as she walked out the door. _Oh, don't worry, Katsuki. I'm gonna kick his ass. And knock some sense into that thick skull of his. _

She entered the arena once again when Present Mic announced her, the crowds above her were cheering loudly, but she blocked them out when her opponent took the stage. His eyes were cold and hardened like the ice he wielded, and a soft breeze caused his red and white hair to sway. He looked intimidating, but Jae knew that she could beat him, even with his fire, if she planned accordingly. "Are both contestants ready?" Midnight asked as she raised her flogger. They both nodded, not breaking the intense stare off they had started once they caught sight of each other. "Let the first match of the semi-finals… Begin!"

With that Todoroki let out a huge blast of ice in her direction. Jae, unfazed by the attack, Turned it to water with a simple movement of her fingers. "Come now Todoroki, I thought we already went through this." She pulled the water around her body till it swirled in a vortex. "Your ice can't touch me!" She yelled as she shot the swirling force at his stomach. He put up an ice wall to stop most of the attack, but since it had such force, the last of it broke through and hit him in the gut. Todoroki skidded back a few feet and coughed as he tried to regain the breath that was just knocked out of him.

Todoroki wasn't one to panic, but he was at this moment. _My ice doesn't have any effect on her, and her wind quirk is also a problem. I cant use my left side, I promised myself I'd never use it in battle. _He was brought out of her thought by Jae's taunts. "You think you can beat me with half your strength Todoroki? You are sorely mistaken if you believe me so weak." She didn't let up on her assaults and started to slash at him with some wind blades. Todoroki dodged, narrowly missing a blade that swiped right by the side of his head. _She's serious, if I could just... _"Come on then!" she shouted. "Show me that powerful quirk you've kept hidden all this time!"

Jae knew she was playing with fire, literally, but this was the only way she could think of to get him to move on. _The quirk is yours Todoroki, you just have to see it that way. _Meanwhile Todoroki was losing it. He was so angry he felt like he was going to combust, and he almost did when a water whip grabbed him by the wrist and launched him towards the edge of the ring. He used his ice to create a slide for him to regain his ground on, but as soon as he secured himself in bounds it melted. "Your not seeing the big picture her Todoroki! How can you be doing this to yourself?" She asked him with a stricken look on her face that he couldn't quite place. Pity? Sadness? He couldn't tell, but it didn't make him any less agitated. "What do you know Jae! You don't know anything about me so why don't you just shut up and fight me!" He launched more ice at her, even though it was useless.

She sent him back with a blast and allowed him to create a barrier of ice to keep him from going out. She could have ended this a long time ago, but her conscious wouldn't let her. "I know more than you think, Todoroki. I know what it feels like to want a part of yourself to go away. I've had my own share of problems with my quirk, and I didn't exactly like one of them for a while, but I didn't let that stop me from achieving my dreams. I'm going to be a Hero. What are you going to be Shoto?!"

His body froze at her words as he lifted himself off his ice shield. She what? He couldn't think about it too much since he had a fight to win. Her words hit him hard though and her found it difficult to call on his power. Jae saw him struggling with himself and couldn't help but meddle more. "It's your quirk! Not that bastard of a father you have! Why can't you just see that!" She was yelling now, trying to make him see that he didn't have to tear himself apart to get back at his old man. His eyes widened when she said that, and steam started to rise of his body as flames appeared on his left side. "I wanted to… I'll be a Hero!"

"Yes Shoto! You'll surpass me and become my greatest masterpiece!" Endeavour shouted from the stands. Jae scoffed. "Shut it you old Bastard!" She yelled and turned back to Todoroki. "That's more like it, I was wondering when you'd get serious." She smirked as she gathered as much water around her as possible. Getting ready for her most destructive attack she had, and when Todoroki raised his palm, glowing red hot with fire, she knew this was gonna be the big one.

She added a wind force to the swirling vortex of water around her right hand, causing something akin to a typhoon. All the teachers started to freak out when they went to attack, Cementos scrambled to create barriers between them, but the force of the attacks still hit. The air pressure skyrocketed and steam burst out into the stadium. Midnight and Cementos were both blown back by the sheer force, and once the initial blast dissipated, Midnight stood up and tried to see what had happened.

As the steam cleared, she could see Todoroki knocked out and out of bonds, while Jae stood shaking and wheezing in the ring. "Todoroki is K-O and out of bonds, Jewle is the winner!" The crowd roared to life and Jae shakily fell to her knees. _Damnit, I overdid it with that wind, my asthma is acting up. _Her vision started to blur and she almost fell to the ground, had it not been for Midnight catching her. The last thing she saw was Midnight's proud smile as she was taken away to recovery girl.

* * *

"You've gotten better," Deku smirked as he watched the paramedics take Jae off the field. "But you're still weak. Just like you were back then." Deku got caught up in old memories of a time long forgotten as he waited for the finals to start up again.

* * *

Apparently she was out for the entirety of Bakugo's fight, because when she woke up, he was in her room. She sat up, feeling much better than before. _Recovery Girl must have cleared my lungs. _She thought as she locked eyes with Bakugo. "You Idiot! You could have thrown him out of bounds easily, but you just _had_ to help him, didn't you?" He scolded her while grabbing her checks and pulling them back and forth. "Dammif Bakougoo let me gur!" Her voice came out muffled and sloppy due to his hands moving her mouth.

"You ready for our fight Half-Pint?" Bakugo asked as I got out of the bed and put my jacket back on over my black tank top. "Yeah, you ready to get your ass kicked?" Bakugo ranted about how she was the one who got injured as they made there way back to the arena, but she argued that Todoroki was strong opponent and that she had to go all out. She drank her bottle of water as she walked. There conversation faded when they met up with Midnight in the halls.

"You ready for your final battle, Jewle. You can opt out if your not feeling up to it." She said, worrying about her health. Jae just shrugged her concern off. "Recovery Girl fixed me up and I got plenty of water, so i'm raring to go." She smirked and flexed her hands. Midnight sighed. "Allright, i'll tell the staff that you're ready."

Midnight told the staff that she was out of the medical room and ready to fight Bakugo, and so their fight began. They were both facing each other on the stage as they waited for the signal to start their fight. They both glared at each other fiercely. This fight wasn't going to be easy for either of them, and they both knew it. As soon as the signal to start sounded, they charged at each other full throttle. Bakugo's hands were sparking with explosions, while Jae powered up both her hands with a swirling wind. As they met each other blow for blow, explosions flared around them. By wrapping her hands with a vortex, Jae was redirecting the explosions around their bodies, but the punches hit, and they hit hard.

It was an all out brawl at that point and Bakugo and Jae were completely focused on blocking and attacking. Jae shot her leg out at Bakugo's feet, hoping to swipe them out from under him. Bakugo saw the move and jumped back, putting space between them. This allowed Jae to activate her water quirk, forming her trusted whips around her hards. "Let's dance Explosion Boy!" She attacked him with a flurry of strikes, but Bakugo batted them off with his explosions. "You're gonna eat those words Shortstop! You better not hold anything back!" Bakugo then used his explosions to take to the air above her, as he came down on her head trying to get a shot in, Jae jumped back and took to the air herself.

"Don't even think you can try and take me in my element, Katsuki!" She yelled sending a hale of wind blade at him. Bakugo let off a huge explosion to negate her attack, causing his arms to cramp with pain. Jae lowered herself back to the ground away from Bakugo. Her breaths were harsh and quick as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Bakugo didn't give her time to recover as he blasted her across the ring, hitting her square in the chest. "Shit!" She cursed as she picked herself up off the ground, removing her tattered shirt. Good thing she wrapped her chest.

Bakugo came at her again, hitting her with a barrage of explosions left and right. "Come on Jae! Are you holding back? Show me what you got shorty!" Jae still stunned from his last blast was unable to dodge most of the onslaught, until her wind quirk powered up and she slashed the explosions away from her body. Rage clouded her mind as something dark took control of her, her eyes turning dark blue. Water swarmed around her body in a devastating vortex. It tore up the floor and carried the broken pieces in its wake. Bakugo backed up, sensing Jae's overflowing anger as she started to do something she swore she'd never do again.

Bakugo's body started to contort and spasm as she used her quirk to control the water in his body. His body fell to its knees and his lungs started to constrict as he tried to breath. _Shit, she's lost control! _Bakugo screamed in his mind as the pain rippled through him. _I gotta snap her out of it, the teachers don't know! _"J-Jae!" He yelled with the air he had left, his eyes pleading with her. It seemed like his voice reached her as the swirling vortex stopped causing the water and pieces of the floor to fall to the broken ground, and her eyes faded back into their natural purple. Bakugo fell face first onto the stage, barely conscious. Jae's face contorted into one of shock as she ran over to Bakugo with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Katsuki! Katsuki!" She turned him over and saw his hooded eyes shift to hers. "Im sorry, im sorry! I didnt… I didnt want to… I…" She started at her hands horrified. She's only done this once before, and she'd never forgiven herself for it. It was the first time she'd ever hurt someone with her quirk, and that someone was Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~ Ten years ago ~_

_Bakugo, Jewle and Midoriya were all out in the woods playing by the tree bridge they'd always hang out at. Bakugo and Jae had had there quirks for 2 years now and Jae was practicing controlling the water in the stream. "Stupid! I still can't do it right!" 6 year old Jae shouted in frustration as she tried to shape the water in the air. No matter how many times she practiced she just couldn't do it. "I don't understand guys, this should be easy and I can't do it!" Even as a child Jae always had some issues with her temper, and that mostly stemmed from failure. "Don't worry about it Jewle. You've got plenty of time to develop your quirk." Izuku said quietly while kicking his feet in the water. He didn't have a quirk, and was jealous that both his friends had such amazing ones. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" Jae started to rage, throwing her arms around, causing the water around them to become choppy and violent. "This is so simple, why can't I do it!" She tried to move her fingers around to shape the water._

_Unnoticed to her, her eyes turned a dark shade of blue, one that neither of the boys had seen before, and Izuku fell on her knees in the water when he felt his limbs start to ache painfully. "W-what's going on?" Izuku started to panic when pain shot through his body and he started to convulse. He couldn't breathe! He yelled in his mind, trying to take in a breath. His chest ached, and he didn't know what was happening. Bakugo noticed how Izuku was clutching his heart in the water, his face was a pale white and he looked like he couldn't breathe. He yelled to Jewle saying something was wrong with Izuku, and he noticed that her eyes were blank and her fingers were moving oddly. _

_He tackled Jae into the river and snapped her out of it. Izuku pulled in large gulps of air, while Jae yelled at Bakugo. "What that that for you Stupid Head!" "You were hurting Izuku!" Bakugo yelled right back at her pointing to Izuku's heaving form. Jae's eyes snapped to him and recognition swept through her, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my Gosh Izuku! I'm so sorry I didn't noticed. What did I do!" She hugged Izuku as he tried to console her saying it wasn't her fault and that her quirk just went out of control. _

_After that day, Jae refused to use her water quirk. She loathed that side of her. It had hurt Izuku, and it was dangerous. She hated it all the way through grade school, until the day that she left, and Izuku said something to her. "I know you still don't like your water quirk Jae, but i'm going to say this one more time. It wasn't your fault, and I don't think you should be cutting a part of yourself out like that. Honestly, that quirk is beautiful, and I love it." Jae started to cry as she hugged Izuku goodbye, and right before she left, she powered up her quirk for the first time in years, making the water flow around them in swirls, her eyes a bright blue. "Just like diamonds." Izuku commented. Jae looked to him shocked. "What?" Izuku laughed. "Your eyes, they look like diamonds when you use your quirk, its beautiful, just like it." He blushed saying those words, and a bush of her own burned on Jae's face. Jae's mom called for her to get in the car, and they said there last goodbyes. After that day, Jae was never afraid of her quirk again._

* * *

Jae sat in Recovery Girls office, sitting by Bakugo's bedside. Her hands were still shaking, and she couldn't stop them. Once Bakugo passed out they announced her the winner, and no one questioned what she had done. They all believed Bakugo passed out from exhaustion, but she knew better. It was her, she did this. She let the tears flow as she dropped her head, her shoulders bouncing with her hiccups. A warm hand rested on her thigh and her head shot up. Bakugo was awake and staring at her with his ruby eyes. "Don't you cry over this, Idiot." He sighed. "I told you to go all out. I should have known that if I antagonized you like that, you'd snap." Jae tried to protest but Bakugo got up from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't you dare shut down because of this, I don't need a repeat of last time. It fine, you just used everything you had to put me down, and even though I lost, i'm not mad that you used it." Jae hugged him tightly. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Recovery Girl came in and checked on him, giving him the all clear to go to the awards ceremony. He'd only been out for about 20 minutes, which gave them time to set up the podiums. As all the winners rise from below the stage, the crowd cheered. "These are our winners for today, and who better to hand out the medals then our very own..." Midnight started but was interrupted by a hearty laugh booming through the stadium. All Might flipped down from the top of the stadium, eliciting even louder cheers from the crowd. "Haha! I am here! To present the medals!"

All Might received the medals from Midnight walking over to Todoroki and Tokoyami. "3rd place you two, congratulations! Remember, you've made it far and showed your skills to their fullest. Im proud." They both excepted the medals and All Might moved on to Bakugo. "You gave Young Enderson a run for her money, you should be proud young man." All Might tried to place the medal around his neck but he swerved away. "I don't want that piece of garbage!" He yelled avoiding All Mights attempts to give it to him. "Well, why don't you take it and carry it like a scar, a reminder to do better in the future." Jae sighed. "Your so difficult Katsuki, I thought you said you weren't mad. You weren't lying to me, were you?" Jae gave him her puppy dog eyes and Bakugo snatched the medal from All mights hands, letting it hang by his legs. "Fine." He grumbled with a sour look on his face.

All Might moved on to Jae, holding up the gold metal and placing it around her neck. "Jewle, words fail me. You performed your very best today, and it showed. First place, you've earned it." Jae lifted the metal and looked at it with a smile on her face. She moved her gaze to All Might and smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot." The pictures snapped as the ceremony came to a close.

* * *

Deku rocked back and forth in his chair. He was elated by the events that just transpired. The look on Jae's face as she used her power to bring Bakugo to his knees, and the wonderful expression she made once the anger faded and she realized what she'd done. _She's still the same. _Deku thought as he replayed the moment over and over. "Soon… soon you'll be all mine. And i'll get to see that broken expression everyday, as long as you live." He caressed the screen where he paused it on her horrified expression, fantasies swarming his brain as he thought of what the future will hold for them.

* * *

After the sports festival, Jae learned that the Hero Killer had attacked Iida's brother. Jae was worried for Iida, but he brushed it off saying everything was fine. In class, Aizawa produced the results of the offers for the internships. Jae and Todoroki both got around the same, with Todoroki having slightly more, while everyone fell somewhere under them. Aizawa explained that everyone was going to go on internships regardless of offers, and that they'd be picking hero names. Midnight joined the class, as she was going to have final approval on there names. White boards were passed out, and everyone started to think of their names.

"Now, students. Is there anyone out there who's ready to share?" Everyone freaked out, not knowing they were going to be presenting, but a few had the courage. Some names were shot down immediately, and others were accepted regardless of how weird they were. Jae was staring at her blank board trying to figure out what she was going to chose. Time flew by and soon enough only her, Bakugo, and Todoroki had to pick names. Jae's marker squeaked as she wrote her desired name on her board. She stood and walked up in front of the class. She turned the board around, it read "Audra Skye".

"I feel as though this name suits my personality and powers. Audra means storm, while Skye being a reference to my wind quirk. So it basically means 'Stormy Sky'". Midnight approved and the class did as well. Bakugo couldn't figure out a name so Jae snatched his board from him. He protested but silenced himself when he saw what she had written. "Ground Zero" stared back at him from the whiteboard. He smiled. "I like it, it sounds intimidating."

Bakugo's new name was accepted by Midnight, and both Iida and Shouto stuck with there own names. Aizawa instructed them all the choose an agency and to pass in their forms by the end of the week. Jae looked over the names on her list. She wanted to choose a strong female hero to learn from. Her eyes stopped at a name and smiled as she wrote it down in the top box. She knew she'd made a good choice, she was headed to Hosu City next week, and she was gonna kick some ass at this internship.

* * *

Shigaraki watched as the Hero Killer walked through Kurogiri's warp gate. "Ah, Hero Killer, glad you could make it." Stain observes the hand ridden villain. "Oh, I get it now. You're the ones who attacked UA. And you want me to join you're little group." Shigaraki outstretched his hands. "Exactly, your correct. You'll be perfect, you've got so much experience." Stain took a step forward. "And what are your convictions?" Shigaraki pondered it for a second. "Honestly, I really just want to kill All Might." He tilted his head to the side.

Stain sighed. "I was a fool to think you had anything to offer me." He grabbed his blades by his sides. "Your convictions are deplorable. So I'll just have to get rid of you." Kurogiri turned to the scene behind them. "Master, should I step in?" The screen responded. "No, let it happen, this will be a good lesson for him. Maybe he'll learn to be more like Deku in this regard."

The Hero Killer attacked, catching Shigaraki in the arm. With him distracted, he swiped at Kurogiri, getting his blood and immobilizing him. He turned back to Shigaraki and stabbed a knife into his shoulder. "You are weak, with no convictions to drive you. Society doesn't need you in its future." Shigaraki laughed and grabbed the blade, it started to disintegrate in his grip. "Who needs convictions when you can do as you please!" Shigaraki was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Shigaraki, you shouldn't be so rude to our guests." Deku's voice was laced with malice as he walked in through the door. "Have you learned nothing?" Stain lifted himself off of Shigaraki and released Kurogiri from his quirk.

Deku sat on one of the bar stools, laced his hands together and turned his gaze to Stain. "It's a pleasure, Hero Killer Stain, i've been wanting to meet with you for a while." Deku said as Stain observed him with curiosity. "What is its that you seek, boy." Stain spat out at the cocky villain. "Oh where are my manners. You can call me Deku, and honestly, I want to destroy this weak society and make it better." Deku sounded excited as he started to speak of his ambitions, and Stain nodded his head, signaling him to continue.

"This society has weakened due to all the fake pros running around. People are silently watching as those who need help continue to suffer, all because they believe someone else will step in. Who's to say that one can't use there quirk to help someone in need? And why should that person be punished for helping?" Deku paces back and force as he started to ramble, a hand resting on his chin. "Why should someone be able to decide if one person's actions are right or wrong? False hero's are only in this business for fame and money. Even All Might is a fake." Deku spat out as he locked eyes with the Hero Killer.

Stain observed the boy as he paced. His ideals were similar to his own, exempt from their view of All Might, but he wasn't one to judge this boy to harshly. "Your motivations are commendable. What is it that you require of me here?" Deku smirked, stopping his pacing, and took a seat at the bar. "I was hoping you'd ask that." He pulled out two photos, one was of Iida and the other of Jae. "I want you to attack this boy in Hosu City, he'll be hunting you since you attacked Ingenium." Deku slid the picture down the side of the bar towards Stain. "You want him dead?" Deku laughed a bit. "This girl needs to learn not to cross me," He showed the picture of Jae winning the obstacle course to the villain. "And she hasn't learned her lesson yet."

"So you want this one alive, or do you want her dead as well?" Stain questioned further. Deku shook his head and tsked. "No, no, no. What I have planned for her is far worse than death, but feel free to smack her around a bit if you feel like it. I'll make sure to draw her out for you." Stain nodded and moved back to the door. "I have much to attend to." He stated, and Deku got his point, motioning for Kurogiri to send him back. He was gone in a swirl of purple and black.

Deku chuckled. "All the pieces are falling together, aren't they, Sensei." He titled his head back at the screen behind him. "You've done well, Deku. I'll have those Nomu ready in two days time." He smirked caressing the picture in his hands. "Perfect."

* * *

After a lecture from Aizawa, goodbye's with her class, and a train ride with Iida later, she arrived at the Whirlwind Hero Agency. Her first impression of Whirlwind was impactful. Her whole presence screamed power and success, she wasn't the most known hero, but she had strong values and a no nonsense attitude. She was tough as nails and Jae held a lot of respect for her. The first two days of her internship were spent learning the basics of being a pro and going on patrols. They ran into Iida and Manual today and exchanged greetings. Iida seemed off to Jae, but she didn't want to pry about his personal issues when the pros were around. She watched him walk away as they went their separate ways, wondering if she should have talked to him about this issue on the train. But she didn't dwell on the past and continued back to the agency with Whirlwind.

It was night now and the sky was dark as the clouds blocked out the moon. She was in Whirlwinds office helping her file papers when they heard explosions and screams ring out through the city. One of Whirlwinds sidekicks came in and informed them of an attack in down own. They were being called in for backup. She ran beside Whirlwind in her new suit. It was the same as before, but had a higher cropped neck line to cover the mark on her chest. "Stay close to me Audra Skye." Whirlwind instructed as they ran down the streets of Hosu city, right towards the epicenter of the action. She saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eyes and stopped running. _What is Iida doing? The fighting is this way… What could he be doing? … He's after the Hero Killer. Dammit why didn't I realized that was why he was here before? _"Whirlwind! I just saw Iida run in that direction, I should back him up, I don't like him going alone." She reasoned when Whirlwind stopped to contemplate her request. "Fine, contact me if there's trouble." She ran off in the direction of the villains, and Jae ran after Iida.

She got lost a few times, Iida was fast after all, but she eventually came to an alleyway. Iida was on the ground, the hero killer standing over him, ready to strike the finishing blow. "No!" Her eyes bled silver as she used her wind quirk to push him away from Iida. "You idiot what were you thinking coming here alone!" She pulled out her phone and quickly tagged her location and tried to send it to Whirlwind, but the sending got screwed up when Stain came at her. She ended up sending it to her classmates, but she hoped that they'd get her message as she dodged Stains swings. She pushed him back further into the alley again. "We gotta get out of here!" She tried to pick up Iida but then noticed another hero immobilized in the alley.

"Shit!" She cursed realizing that she couldn't carry them both out of there. She could only hope that reinforcements were coming. She just had to hold him off. "You," Stain pointed at her with one of his swords. "You are the one he seeks." Jae seemed confused for a moment, then raised a hand to her chest, feeling the mark ache painfully. "All this noise was to draw you out, I'm surprised you found me, but he did say that you'd come out to play." He licked his lips with his long tongue.

Jae stood stock still as the mark pulsed against her chest. "He's here." She whispered in fear, her eyes darting around the alley, trying to find him. Iida noticed her panic and tried to call her down. "Jae! Calm down, you need to focus! Get out of here quickly! This is my fight, I won't let you get hurt." Even with Iida's protests, Jae couldn't stop herself from searching aimlessly. _He's here. Oh god he's here. I can feel it. This mark… it can feel when he's close. _She tried to calm down, but couldn't as the pulsing continued. "This fight is just as much hers as it is your last. He doesn't want her dead, but that doesn't mean I can't test her convictions." Stain charged at Jae, who snapped out of it when he got to close. She gasped and dodged a blade aimed at her legs, moving closer to Iida and sending another rush of air at the villain, adding some blades in the current.

Jae pantted. _I can't think about him. I have to protect Iida. _She got into a defensive stance as she stood between Stain and her friend. "You're too naive." Stain chastised her as he jumped right at the hero slumped against the wall. Jae used her wind to her her in front of the hero, taking the blow that was meant for him. She heard Iida call out to her as the pain rippled through her side. The blade was stuck into her right side, and Stain seemed shocked that she had made it in time. "Foolish girl." He ripped the blade from her, eliciting a scream from Jae as she fell to the ground, her hands covered in blood as she tried to slow the bleeding.

Stain raised the blood soaked weapon to his lips and lapped up some of her blood with his tongue. Jae's body immediately became heavy and she couldn't move an inch. "T-the blood. When you ingest it, it paralyzes people." He laughed when she coughed, blood splattering on the pavement. "Very good." He walked away from her, moving towards Iida with a purpose. "No," Jae begged. "Don't touch him! Please! Kill me instead!" Her eyes locked with Iidas and she saw the acceptance and regret in his eyes. Stain raised the sword above his head. "He doesn't want you dead, but this one deserves to die." He started to lecture Iida about false heros. "No! Stay away from him!" Jae tried to move her body, but as the blade came down on Iidas head all she could do was close her eyes and scream.

Heat surrounded her and light flashed behind her eyelids. "You should be more specific with your messages, Jae. I was almost too late to stop this guy." Jae was never happier to hear Todoroki's voice, and she sighed in relief as he used his iced to pull her and the pro closer to him and Iida. Then he noticed the blood. "Jae you're injured!" He went to kneel down and help her, but Stain recovered from his fire and sliced through his ice. "Don't worry about me! You cant let him get your blood. He'll paralyze you." Jae warned as he shot more fire at the approaching killer, and created an ice wall to keep him at bay. The ice wall crumbled as Stain slashed through it. "You shouldn't block your field of vision against someone who's faster than you." Stain commented as he threw a dagger at Todoroki, slicing open his cheek. Todoroki continued to blast him with flames, but was stopped when two more daggers where thrown through the fire and into his left arm. He grimaced, assessing the damage, and when he looked back up, Stain was on him.

He grabbed Todoroki by his shirt and pulled him in close, aiming to lick the blood off his cheek. Todoroki ignited his flames and Stain retreated. Jae let out a shaky breath when she felt something dark pool inside of her, and the mark pulse again. "Oh God." Her eyes widened when she saw a green mist fill the alley behind Stain. _He came, he's here. We have to run, have to run! _Jae's mind was running a mile a minute as she tried in vain to move. "Todoroki, grab Iida and run!" Jae yelled as Deku walked through the mist, a confident smirk on his face as he locked eyes with Jae. "I can't just leave you!" Todoroki argued as he saw Deku approach. "We can't leave you here alone! Not after you came to protect me!" Iida chimed in, but Jae wasn't having it.

"This is completely out of your control, Mr. Aizawa told you all to stay clear of him, this is the only way." Jae's body twitched and she slowly made her way to her knees as she clutched her bleeding side. She swayed as she got onto her feet and stepped in front of them. "What do you want?" She tried to sound confident, but her voice shook. Deku just tilted his head to the side. "I came to get my new comrade." He turned to Stain. "There's about six pro's and a bunch of sidekicks on their way here. Just thought I'd warn you." He said innocently when Stain glared at him. "Come now, you can't take on Whirlwind and Endeavour at the same time. Cut your losses here and fight another day, eh?"

Deku tried to convince him, but Stain was too focused on killing the pro and Iida. "These fakes don't have a right to live. I will purge them from the earth." Deku blinked at him, the sighed. "Suit yourself." He turned back to Jae, raising his hand in her direction, causing the mark on Jaes chest to glow and burn through her costume. With the mark exposed for everyone to see, Jae tried to cover herself, but found herself unable to move. It was different from Stains paralysis, she could tell by how she didn't feel the heaviness rush through her, her limbs just wouldn't move to her will. He had her in the palm of his hands, and he walked over to her. Todoroki had Iida slung over his shoulder as he debated running away. The pro in the alley had just got out of his paralysis, and he held Iidas other arm. The pros were coming, so if he could distract them. He went to say something, but was cut off by Jae. "_Go Todoroki, get help now." _He turned, reluctantly, and ran out of the alley with the pro. Stain followed, hot on their heels.

"Alone at last." Deku hummed as he caressed her face with his gloved fingers. "I told you I'd be seeing you soon." Jae glared at him. "What are you planning? Why all that destruction, just to lure me out? How did you know I'd go after Iida?"

Deku shushed her with a finger. "Too many questions, Adina." He dragged the finger down onto her chest, brushing over the mark. "This mark connects you to me in ways you could never hope to imagine. I could feel your worry for him. If I let Stain go after him, you were sure to find a way to help him." He explained simply as he stared lovingly at the mark. "And even if you didn't, the Nomu's would have caught your attention." He smiled. "I watched you at the sports festival my dear, my favorite part was when you took down Kacchan, with that beautiful power of yours." He sighed in bliss, and inched his face close to hers as he looked longingly into her eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen that beautiful shade of blue. So dark, just like you, just like me." His face morphed from entranced to insane.

Jae shivered at the look on his face. "I'm nothing like you." She spat in his face. Deku wipes the spittle from his now emotionless face, then used the same hand to slap her. Jae's head snapped to the side from the force but her body stayed in place. "You've still got that spirit of yours. I'll be fixing that soon." He said simply as he turned away from her, adjusting his gloves. "You know, seeing you make that face after you found out what you'd done to Kacchan." He shivered and turned back to face her. "It turned me on." He grabbed her hips and smashed her into his hard chest, allowing her to feel his pulsing erection.

Jae gasped at the feeling as he grinded their hips together. "This is what you do to me Adina. I'll never let you go, I will get you, and I will keep you. Forever." Jae's mind was clouded when a wave of heat flooded her senses. She could feel the mark pulsing on her chest. "W-What are you… doing to me." Her voice was weak and laced with desire. _This isn't me, what is he doing? _He chuckled as turned her around, pressing her back against him. "That mark isn't only good for pain, my dear. It also gives you pleasure, if I see fit to give it to you." She grimaced on the inside, but moaned when he grinded against her ass. "The pros are coming, isn't that why you're here?" She tried to get him to leave. She couldn't fight him, and she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Are you worried about me?" He whispered in her ear, allowing his warm breath to tickle her neck when he pressed sloppy kisses down the column of her throat. "I'm touched." Jae was going to respond that she didn't care about him one bit, but he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, successfully keeping her quiet as she tried to suppress her moans. He bit down hard on the spot, then released her. With her body back in control, Jae fell to the ground, just now realizing that she was still bleeding from her side, and she started to feel dizzy.

As her vision started to fade she saw Deku walking backwards into his mist, arms spread out, and she could see his bloody white gloves through her blurry vision. "See you soon, little Diamond."

* * *

Jae slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor filling the room. She blinked, clearing her blurry vision, and looked around the room. Their were flowers on the windowsill, and there was a soft breeze flowing through the open window. She turned to the door when she heard it slide open. The detective from the USJ attack walked in and greeted her. "Hello Miss Enderson, i'm glad you're awake." Jae just turned her head away from him.

"Do you have more questions for me? I still don't know your name." Jae said while staring blankly at the wall. _There's no hope for me now. He's had two chances to take me, but he hasn't. Which just means that he's playing with me. He'll get me eventually, and with this mark, I won't be able to do anything. _The detective brought her out of her thoughts when he introduced himself. "Where are my manners, Im detective Tsukauchi. And yes, I do have a few questions for you." Jae sighed. "Ask away."

Tsukauchi took a seat by her bedside. "From your classmates reports, I've heard that Deku showed up in Hosu. You told your classmates to run, but once they got to the pro's and took care of Stain, they found you in the alley alone. Did he tell you what he wanted?" Jae looked at the detective from the corner of her eye. "He was there to get the Hero Killer. He was watching our fight, and came to warn him about the pro's." Tsukauchi wrote down something on his notepad then motioned for her to continue. "Stain refused to leave, then ran after Todoroki and Iida." She raised a hand to her chest, feeling the mark beneath her hospital gown. " Do you know about the mark, detective?" He nodded. "I can feel when he is nearby. The mark starts to pulse, and I can feel something… dark." Jae removed her hand from her chest and leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling.

"He can control my body with the mark, and I couldn't move. He… he wants me, but he hasn't taken me yet. Which means he's biding his time. I feel like he has something big planned." She turned to face him. "And he's going to do it soon." She left out the other applications of the mark, not wanting to admit the facts, even to herself. "This is a very difficult situation, this must be every hard for you." He rose from his seat. "Due to the circumstances, the heroics committee and the police force have given you permission to use your quirk in protection of yourself." Jae scoffed on the inside. _Permission. So I should have just allowed myself to be kidnapped, or worse, just because of this countries stupid laws. And now I have permission to use my quirk? Bullshit. It's not like that will help… _"Thank you, detective. I'd like to rest now." She answered curtly, hoping he'd get the message and leave her alone. "Alright, i'll inform the doctor that your awake. Also, Todoroki and Iida are in this hospital, i'll let them know you've awoken. Thank you for your time, Miss Enderson." He bowed the turned to leave, walking out the door.

Jae stared at her hands and clenched them into fists. "Nothing can save me now." She whispered to herself as hopelessness took over her.

* * *

**Wow chapter 3 done! 15 pages! This fic is gonna go pretty fast and i'm going to skip over a lot of unimportant events. This story is centered around Deku and Jae so most of the chapters are going to follow the events where they will interact. The next chapter will skim over the Finals a bit, then it's on to the training camp! This fic is rated M and shits bout to get real dark from here on out. Violence, Abuse, Rape, ect. This is not a story for the weak of heart. This is for those closet dark minds, and I know y'all are out there, so please enjoy and leave a review if you've got any questions!**

**~Jewle Enderson**


	5. Final Exams, Training Camp Disaster!

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

**Some people have been asking me why Jae isn't as mad at Katsuki than she was at All Might after hearing about Deku's life after she left, in chapter 2. The answer is that Katsuki was badly injured by Deku, and due to that Jae felt guilty, this caused her to pour her rage on someone other that Katsuki, meaning All Might. Katsuki is also her closest friend and she needs his support to help her feel grounded. There will be more conflict with this issue in future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Exams, Training Camp Disaster!

Jae was stuck in the hospital for the remainder of her internship. Whirlwind came to visit her, and so did Iida and Todoroki. As soon as she was let out, she bolted out of the hospital, and returned to UA. The weekend went by quickly and soon enough it was back to class. Everyone was chatting excitingly about their internships, and even mentioned how Iida, Todoroki, and Jae faced the hero killer. No one knew of their encounter with Deku, and everyone was chatting about Stains capture and the video circling around the internet. Many commented on how scary it was that the Hero Killer was connected to the League, and that they were all glad he was off the streets.

After morning classes were over and everyone was heading to lunch, All Might appeared. "I Am Here in an awkward position!" All Might was bent over on from of the door waving. "Oh, hi All Might." Jae greated awkwardly as she waved back, Bakugo was behind her scoffing, and mumbling about wasting time standing here when they could be at lunch. All Might straightened up. "I need to speak with you for a minute, Young Enderson." Jaes eyes widened then she nodded. "Alright." Jae followed All Might to the teachers lounge and took a seat across from All Might.

"I have something very important to tell you." He paused. "It's about Deku." Jae sat up straight at the mention of her tormentor and locked eyes with All Might. "As you know, he has multiple quirks, some of which we haven't seen. This is something that not many people have seen before, but there is actually one person I know of who had this terrifying power." All Might sighed. "His name was All for One, and he shared his name with that of his power. It's a power that allows the user to stockpile quirks by stealing them from others." Jae's eyes widened. "I shouldn't be telling you all this, but you deserve to know what you are up against."

Jae's mouth dropped open with All Might started to steam and his form shrinked into a hollowed cheeked and skeleton like man. "I know, not very heroic." He lifted his shirt and showed her the grueling purple wound on his stomach. "Gruesome, isn't it? I got this during a battle with the man known as All for One. He was my sworn enemy, and not many know of our battle." He sighed and let go of his shirt, lacing his fingers together and raising them to his chin. "I believed this man to be dead, but due to Deku's appearance and his multiple quirks… I have come to the conclusion that All for One has chosen him as his successor, and that he now possesses the power of All for One."

Jae had stayed silent through his explanation, but couldn't hold back her questions any longer. "I… I don't understand All Might, how is this possible? Can someone truly hold such power?" Her hands started to shake as she stared at them with frightened eyes. "How are we going to beat someone with that kind of power?" Her eyes pleaded with him as she searched for a hopeful answer, but he didn't have one to give. "I no longer have to power to stop him, and defeating him will be extremely difficult." He sighed once again. "I know this isn't what you want to hear young lady, but we are doing everything possible to find a way to stop him."

Jae numbly nodded her head. _He already battled someone with this power once, and now that he's injured… He won't be able to do it again. _"I understand All Might. Thank you for telling me all this. I know it's not much, but I know that you aren't giving up on this. On me…" Her voice trailed off as she stood and bowed. "I'm going to return to my classmates. See you in class, Sir." All Might nodded his head and watched her leave with a solemn look on his face.

* * *

With the information of All for One plaguing her thoughts all week, Jae tried to prepare for her final exams. Although she was confident in her abilities, she was distracted as she studied alone. When the day of her written exams arrived, she forced herself to stay focused through the two day exam. When they were finally over, Jae was mentally exhausted and looking for a good distraction. Her practical exam would definitely give her that.

Paired up with Bakugo, they had to face All Might. It was by no means an easy fight. With the option of either running or fighting, her and Bakugo couldn't agree. His superiority complex was in full effect, not allowing him the 'shame' of running from a fight, and with her confidence at an all time low, she could think of nothing but fleeing. All Might may have revealed his weakened state to her, but by no means did that make her deny his strength. When he practically took out half the city with a single blow, she knew they were screwed. Bakugo charged right in, attacking the number one hero relentlessly, and ultimately failing… miserably.

Eventually, Jae got tired of Bakugo's blatant disregard for his own safety, and his claims to lose rather than run away. Using her wind quirk to get All Might to release him, she grabbed Bakugo and started to fly towards the goal. He was pissed that she 'interfered' when he had him 'right where he wanted', but Jae was done with his crap. They decided to compromise, by fighting then running. Armed with one of Bakugo's gauntlets, Jae hid while Bakugo distracted All Might. After Bakugo got All Might with a blast from his gauntlet, he started to run towards the goal as planned. Hiding in the shadows and alleys, Jae followed him, and when All Might cornered Bakugo, she made her move.

Jumping from her hiding spot, she pulled the pin on the device, letting loose a huge explosion right at All Mights back. The kick back injured her shoulder, but she didn't falter as she quickly helped Bakugo to his feet and they both dashed to the escape gate using their quirks. What they didn't plan for was All Mights fast recovery, and they both went down after All Might destroyed their gauntlets. She was smashed into a bus when she tried to assist Bakugo, and All Might crushed him into the pavement, practically knocking him out.

Bakugo insisted that she run, but with her back messed up, she could barely walk. As she trudged towards the gate, she could feel All Might coming as he came to stop her advance. She was ready for him though. Her eyes turned that cursed dark blue color and she stopped All Might in his tracks by altering his blood flow. "I refuse to lose!" She yelled as she used her wind quirk to send him flying through the destroyed city. Once he was out of her water quirks range. She floated Bakugo to her, heaving his unconscious body on her good shoulder and walked victoriously through the gate.

They had passed, but what Jae didn't know was that the summer training camp they had all been looking forward too, would end up in flames.

* * *

The bus ride to the training camp was long and loud. Everyone was talking to each other with enthusiasm and Iida was trying to control them all. Key word being "trying". Aizawa sat at the head of the bus, sighing. _Well, this will be the only time they'll get to relax. _Aizawa thought as he let the students enjoy there ride.

Soon enough, the bus stopped and everyone got off, stretching there sore limbs. Mineta ran around trying to find a place to pee. Jae looked out at the vast forest before them. "Where are we?" She voices her question and everyone snapped out of their chatter and stared at the landscape. A car parked near the edge of the ledge caught the students attention when the doors opened.

"Hey there Eraser!" A female voice called, as two women dressed in cat like hero costumes got out.

"Class, these are the pro hero's you'll be working with. Mandalay and Pixie Bob." Aizawa said lazily. The two heros in question did a ridiculous intro with dancing and crazy phrases, and Jae knew who they were. "The Pussy Cats are a four person team of heros who specialise in mountain rescue." She explained. "They've actually worked with my parents before."

Pixie Bob turned to Jae with her explanation and proceeded to fawn over her in circles. "Oh my my! Its little Jewle! You've grown up so muchhh!" She continued to paw at her until Jae gently pushed her away. "Yes, it been a while, it great to see you again." She said simply as she fixed her hair and shirt. "How's your parents! Are they in Japan again?" Mandalay asked. Jae fiddled with her fingers, "No, they're on a mission from the American Hero Agency, I haven't seen them in months."

Everyone's attention was turned to her. "Wait, you said your mom was hero, but so is your dad?" Uraraka asked. Aizawa got annoyed with the off topic conversations and told everyone to quiet down. "Oh, by the way. We own everything you can see before you. The training camp you'll be staying at is over there, at the base of the mountain." Mandalay explained as she pointed to a far off spot riddled with tree's.

"No that can't be right." Sero shook his head. "Back on the bus, right guys?" Kaminari said and everyone but Jae, Bakugo, and Todoroki moved towards the bus. "You haven't guessed yet?" Pixie Bob cut off their escape and used her quirk to manipulate the ground. "The training camp has already begun." Everyone screamed as they were washed over the side of the cliff, landing roughly on the ground.

"Damn, she couldn't have warned me?" Jae dusted herself off and stared up at the top of the ledge as Mandalay spoke again. "Good News! This is private land so you can use your quirks as much as you'd like. You have 2 hours until you reach the camp. If you hurry, you might make it there by lunch. That is, if you can make it through the Beasts Forest!" Everyone looked out at the dark forest with fear and caution. Mineta ran into the woods, rambling about not peeing himself, until a monster appeared and scared him shitless.

"Pixie Bob." Jae face palmed. "I should have seen this coming, Aizawa always tricks us." Koda tried to calm the beast, but when it didn't work, Jae pulled him back from the beast when it attacked. "This is Pixie Bobs quirk. They're dirt monsters. Now, let's kick these things asses!" Everyone cheered. "Lets go!"

* * *

It took well over two hours to reach the training camp, and to say that everyone was a little worse for wear was an understatement. Everyone was bruised, scratched, and limping as they made there way into the clearing. "Meow meow meow." Pixie Bob snickered. "I thought it would take you guys even longerrr! You guys did much better than I expected against my dirt monsters!" She pointed out Iida, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Jae. "Especially you four! I call dibs on these kittens! Ill groom them myself!" She started to fuss around the four, causing them to raise their arms and try to fend her off in there exhausted state.

"Is she always like that?" Aizawa asked Mandalay. She shook her head. "She's at the age to take a mate." Pixie Bob stopped fussing over them and they all sighed in relief. "Mandalay?" The hero in question turned to see Jae behind her. "Yes hun?" She pointed behind her to a boy looking no older than seven near the building. "Who's that? I didn't know you had a kid." Mandalay turned to the boy and laughed. "Oh no. He's not mine, he just lives with us. Kota! Come over here and introduce yourself. You'll be around them for a whole week."

Jae went over to the boy and knelt down. "Hi Kota, it's nice to meet you, Im Jae." She extended her hand for him to shake, but he slapped it away. "Don't flatter yourself. All of you are just wasting your time. Hero? What a joke." He walked away and left a stunned Jae still knelt down. "Well then," Jae stood and watched him leave. She turned to Mandalay, looking for an explanation but she just sighed and shook her head. "All right, who's ready for dinner?"

* * *

After a filling meal, everyone was soaking in the hot springs. Jae was relaxing in the water, but had a towel wrapped tightly around her body, covering her chest. "Why are you wearing a towel Jae?" Ashido asked with her head tilted to the side, drawing the attention of the other girls. Jae blushed and quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, well. I'm just not very comfortable with my body, a-and I just put on a towel to calm my nerves a bit." Everyone seemed to by it, but Asui commented, "Actually, i've noticed that you've been covering yourself more lately. You wore a high necked swimsuit at the pool, and you even changed your hero costume." She said simply, causing the other girls to agree.

"Yeah Jae. What's going on? You trying to hide something?" Ashido said suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows. Jae waved her hands around. "No, no. O-of course not!" She tried to defuse the situation but everyone wasn't buying it. "Come one Jae! What do you have to hide!" Ashido lunged for her and tried to tear the towel off her body. "Come on Mina, leave her alone. Im sure Jae has her reasons." Momo added, and Jae felt like she could actually kiss the girl for being so understanding, but Ashido didn't let up. Until, they heard Mineta on the other side of the wall, as Kota pushed him back over the ledge he just climbed.

Ashido stopped her pursuit on Jae's towel and raised two thumbs up to Kota. "Thanks Kota babe! We owe you one!" Kota turned and caught a glimpse of all the girls, naked. He then proceeded to get a nosebleed and fall off the ladder and into the girls side of the spring. Jae's eyes immediately bled blue and she caught the falling boy in a stream of water. She glided him into her arms and stood from the water. "Nice catch Jae. That was a fast response." Uraraka commented as she got out of the water with the unconscious boy in her arms. "I'll be back, i'm going to take him to Mandalay." With that said, Jae walked out of the bath house.

* * *

"It seems like he passed out from the shock of the fall. Thanks for catching him, Jewle." Mandalay placed a cool cloth on Kota's forehead as he lay on the couch. Jae, still wearing only a wet towel stood by her. "Um. Mandalay. I noticed that Kota doesn't like heros that much. Why is that?" She sighed looking over to Jae with sad eyes. "You noticed huh?" Jae took a seat on the table. "It's just that… shouldn't boys his age love heros? Katsuki and… well, he always admired heros growing up. It weird that he doesn't." Jae couldn't bare to mention Izuku.

"Yes, actually, Kota hates heros." Mandalay glanced at the sleeping boy, rubbing his head softly. "Kota is my sisters son, she and her husband were killed by a villain." Jae's eyes widened. "It's actually one of the most noble ways a hero could die, protecting citizens… but how can you even begin to explain to a child who's lost everything, that his parents died an honorable death? To him, they left him behind, and that's why Kota doesn't like heroes." She stopped stroking his hair and looked back to Jae. "Honestly, I don't think he even likes us very much, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Jae stood and ran her eyes over Kotas unconscious form. "I understand. Experiencing such a great loss at such a young age, changes people." Jae moved to leave. "Thank you, Mandalay. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Im sure training is going to be hell." Mandalay laughed and agreed, watching as the young girl left.

* * *

As she suspected, the training in the morning was insane. Everyone was being pushed to their absolute limits, and beyond. Also two more heroes joined them, Ragdoll and Tiger. For Jae, she was working on controlling large amounts of water and manipulating the air at the same time. She ended up with a few asthma attacks and almost passed out of dehydration a couple of times.

After a long day of training, the class made their own dinner, curry. They scarfed down the food trying to get as much nutrients as possible. Jae looked over as she saw something move in the side of her vision, and saw Kota wandering into the woods. She grabbed a plate of curry and followed him. After a short walk she ended up on a small cliffside that had a cave on top. Kota was sitting on the ledge, looking out over the forest.

"Hey." Jae greeted as she approached the boy. He jumped up and glared at her. "What are you doing here! This is my secret hideout!" Jae stopped a few feet away from the angry boy and looked at the curry in her hands. "I noticed that you didn't eat dinner, so I thought I'd bring you some curry." She placed it down infront of her and looked at her surroundings. "This is a great hideout, it's got a nice view." Kota wasn't fazed by her attempt at conversation and continued to yell at her. "How did you find me!?" A surprised look formed on her face at the boys obvious anger.

"I followed your footsteps." She walked over to him and took a seat by his feet. Kota glared at her, but she just laughed it off. "Come on kid, I don't bite. Have a seat." Kota let out a huff and sat down begrudgingly. "You people make no sense to me." He grumbled. Jae glanced at him, then decided to pop the question she's been mulling over in her head. "Your parents were the Water Hose heros, right?" Kota jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You… you, did Mandalay tell you that!" Jae ignored his outburst and looked out at the setting sun. "I heard a bit about what happened to them, and I remembered hearing my parents talk about their deaths. I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have said anything. Im sorry."

Kota plopped himself back on the ground and continued to rant. "Calling yourselves things like _hero_ and _villain_ and killing each other over it! Its stupid!" He mumbled angrily. "Spending your whole life trying to make your quirk better, what a waste of time." He said quirk with such malice that it clicked in Jae's head. _He doesn't just hate heros, Kota hates quirks. _Jae twisted herself so she was facing him. "There was a time in my life, where I hated my quirk." Kota turned to her eyes wide.

"I was practicing my water quirk with two of my friends, and I got frustrated and angry when I couldn't get it right. I ended up hurting one of my friends, without even knowing it." She paused and turned her gaze back to the falling sun. "My other friend Katsuki, he's the really loud and explosive one back at camp, stopped me from hurting him more." She sighed and looked at her hands. "I started to hate my quirk, and ended up blocking that side of me out… Until the same friend that I hurt told me something important." Kota started at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "He told me that what I did wasn't my fault, and that he thought my quirk was beautiful."

Jae swirled her hand through the air, and pulled the water out of the air, her eyes fading into their bright blue hue. She circled the water around them as Kota watched with eyes widened with wonder. She giggled at his expression, but continued. "I learned that my quirk was a part of me, and that no matter what it could do, my quirk was what I made of it. Quirks are a part of our lives, it's just the way the word is these days." She let the water evaporate, her eyes returning to there violet shade. "I learned that there were people out in the world who used their quirks to cause destruction and pain, and I decided that id use mine to protect people who were threatened by those monsters."

Jae rose to her feet and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, im sorry. I'm sure that you don't want to listen to my life story, I'm sorry I bothered you." She went to leave but was stopped by a tug on her pants. "Jae, what happened to the boy you were friends with?" Her eyes darkened with sadness at his question. "I don't know Kota. The boy I once knew isn't around anymore." He tilted his head questioningly when he noticed the sadness in her voice. She shook her head. "Its nothing, I just lost contact with him. I miss him a lot, but i've made many new friends on my path to become a hero. I've learned so many things and this experience is changing me day by day." She ruffled his hair by messing with his hat. "Even you have given me a new perspective on life."

He slapped her hand away and fixed his hat and hair. "I'm not trying to change the way you feel about heros or quirks, I just wanted to show you a new perspective." She smiled and started to walk back to camp. "Enjoy the curry, Kota. If you ever want to talk again, I'd be happy to keep you company." She waved as she disappeared down the path.

Kota watched her go, not knowing what to think. He touched his hat, remembering the sisterly way she patted his head. "A new perspective, huh?"

* * *

The training continued in earnest the next morning, and once the days training was done, Pixie Bob announced that they were going to play a game that pinned class against class in a test of courage. _Yay more training, and training in the dark. _Jae thought tiredly, and someone voiced her thought on the training in the dark, causing Tokoyami to chime in. "Revelry in the dark." He muttered quietly, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

The game started with class B as the scarers, and class A as the runners. Obviously, due to her exceedingly good (bad) luck, Jae ended up alone due to their uneven number. She wasn't too worried, but still not thrilled about being alone. After a few minutes of the game starting, they could hear screams from the woods. Suddenly, Pixie Bobs head glowed bright pink, and she shouted as she was pulled into the forest. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound, revealing two villains. One stood over Pixie Bobs injured body as he crushed a large rectangular object into her bleeding head. "Villains? What are they doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a secret?" Mineta cried as he started to panic. "Hello UA high school, and pro heros. We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the league of villains!" The Villain had oddly colored skin, and looked like a lizard. He was wearing a blood read scarf and a white mask over his eyes. He pulled out a huge weapon of swords and other deadly objects tied together. 'You can call me, Spinner." Mandalay moved into a defensive stance. "This is bad."

Jae saw her worried expression, and she knew she was worried for Kota. Iida was gathering the students in the clearing, getting them to safety back at camp. "Enderson, lets go." Iida called to her but she turned to Mandalay. "Mandalay! I know where Kota is!" Jae informed the hero as she battled with the villain known as Spinner. "_Please, can you get him to safety for me?" _She asked through her telepath. Jae nodded and turned to address. "I have to go get him. Leave without me." Jae knew what she had to do, she had permission to use her quirk in self defense, and if a villain came after her, she could fight.

She ran off into the woods, and didn't stop until she made it to Kotas hideout. What she didn't expect was to see a huge man standing over Kotas terrified form as he laid on the ground, tears in his eyes. She rushed over, using her wind for speed, and punched the villain square in the chest. The surprise attack and a touch of her wind sent him flying away from Kota as she stood between him and the fallen villain. "He's just a child, you bastard!" Her fists clenched angrily at her sides as she watched the villain pick himself up as he laughed darkly.

"That actually hurt a bit." He rubbed his chest and ripped the cloak from his body. The man stared at Jae then smiled. "Ah, you're that girl we were sent here to get!" Jaes stance faltered, then she shook her head, brushing off her fears. _Kota needs me. I can't let him scare me anymore. _"Yeah, well why don't you go tell your boss that if he wants me he should come get me himself!" She powered up her wind quirk, allowing a harsh wind to whip around her. "You've got spunk kid. No wonder the boss likes ya." Pink muscles started to grow from his skin, wrapping around his arms and chest like armour.

"The boss, doesnt want you hurt to bad, but i'm sure he'll understand me bringing you back a bit battered." He charged at her, and Jae used her wind to float her and Kota over the villain. She set Kota up on the top of the cave. "Stay there Kota, while I take care of this guy. Everything's going to be okay, i'll save you." She jumped down to face the villain, her eyes a piercing silver as she started down her opponent.

Jae didn't give him a chance to charge her as she sent wind blades at his body. The villain, not expecting the blades, didn't dodge and his large muscles were sliced by the winds sheer force. He let out a shout of pain at the wounds, and growled at her. "You're the villain who killed Kota's parents, I recognize you from from the news, your name is Muscular." She said stepping closer the him. "You've hurt so many people, destroyed so many lives. All for your own sick amusement!" She pulled water out of the air, creating her signature water whips. "I won't let you destroy his life further!" Muscular recovered and grew more muscles from his body. "Big talk from a little brat!"

He ran at her, dodging the whips aimed at him, and smacked her side. Jae was flung into the wall of the mountain side, a large indent formed from the impact. She coughed up some blood, but got right back up and dodged a punch that would have shattered her ribs. She launched another wind assault at him, slicing up the large muscles. They cut so deep that she could see the bleeding gashes on his body as the muscles receded. She panted, _Damn! Im exhausted from today's training. I won't be able to use my wind for much longer. _She was cut from her thoughts as Muscular came at her with a burst of speed and punched her in the gut. She could here Kota call out to her as she laid on the ground trying to catch her breath.

She looked up to see the villain standing over her, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She choked and kicked her legs, trying to catch the villain, but his muscles protected him from her hits. "Now, can you tell me where I can find a kid named Bakugo?" She clawed at his hands, trying to loosen his grip. _Katsuki? They're after him? Why would he want him? _Jae thought as she struggled.

"Stay away from her!" Kota cried as he hit the villain with water, his hands dripping. Muscular dropped Jae to the ground, and she pulled in desperate breaths through her coughs. "Hang on kid, i'll deal with you later." He threatened. "No Kota! Stay away!" Kota starred down the villain, tears in his eyes. "Remember Water Hose? My mom and dad... Did you torment them too? Before you killed them! Nothing's right it the world, and it's because of crazy people like you!"

Muscular chuckled. "Kids always want to place the blame on others. The reason is simple, I wanted to kill people, and your mom and dad got in my way. What happened was just the result of everyone doing our best."

She got to her knees and attempted to stand. "Don't you dare say something like that! You ruined his life!" Muscular turned to Jae. "Well, at least you're still breathing. Now, where's the kid?" He inquired about Bakugo again. "I'll never tell a murderer like you!" _I have to use it, it's my only chance. _Her eyes bled dark blue as she started to manipulate his blood. Her fingers twitched awkwardly as she rose to stand, Muscular falling to his knees.

"W-what are you doing!" He yelled as he tried to move but Jae didn't stop. "I don't like doing this, but you've threatened the people I care about, and I won't let you hurt anyone else!" She continued to manipulate his blood until his lungs were no longer able to pull in oxygen, and soon enough, the villain fell the ground unconscious. She released him from her quirk and fell to her knees, wheezing. Kota carefulling climbed down from his ledge and ran over to her. "Jae! Are you okay?" Jae just let out a laugh and got to her feet. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kota, it's not something I like doing, but that doesnt matter. We gotta get you back to camp." She motioned for him to get on her back. "B-but your injured, you cant carry me!"

"Im fine, now get on!" Kota climbed on her back and she used her quirk to float them back to camp. They landed right in front of the doors and she let Kota down off her back. "Go inside and tell the teachers I brought you here. If they ask where I went, tell them that the villains are after some of the students, and that I have to let Mandalay know." She instructed as she straightened up and made to run into the woods. "A-are you gonna be okay?" Kota asked shyly and Jae knelt down to his level, ruffling his hat again. "I'll be okay, now you have an important job to do, don't let me down." Kota nodded, and Jae stood up, running off into the forest.

* * *

Jae broke through the clearing, arriving just in time as she launched a blast of wind at Spinner as he was about to slash Mandalay. The force of the blow smashed the large weapon to pieces, shocking everyone in the clearing, causing them all the pause. "Jewle!" Mandalay called in shock as she landed beside her. "Mandalay, Kota's safe, but I learned something from the villains!" She panted as she regained her breath. "You need to tell everyone using telepath, that they are after the students! After Katsuki!" She glared at the villains. "What?" "Just do it Mandalay!" She shouted. Mandalay was shocked at her tone, but relayed the message for her.

Magne stood away from the heros. "Damn, how did she know? Who talked?" He looked to his partner, Spinner. "That's the girl the boss wants. She's injured, and looking at those injuries, it must have been Muscular she fought." He said to Magne. "How? That little girl took down Muscular?"

"I have to go protect him." Jae said, about to run to Bakugo, but was stopped when Aizawa appeared in the clearing. "Enderson! Get back to camp!" He ordered her staring her down. Jae turned to her teacher, "I can't, i'll put everyone there in danger. The only way we win this is if we can keep Katsuki safe!" Aizawa sighed, knowing she was right. "Find him, and bring him back to camp, i'll be right behind you." Jae ran off, and as she did Magne went to attack her, but was stopped by Spinner. "What are you doing? That girl was on the Boss' list!"

"Let her go, the others will deal with her." As they argued, Mandalay and Tiger got their hits in and knocked them down. "It's about time that I got a good hit in." She panted. "Mandalay. Please relay a message for me." Aizawa asked, prepared to do whatever he can to protect him students.

* * *

As Jae ran through the forest, she heard Mandalays voice in her head. "_Students of UA, In the name of the pro hero, Eraser Head, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat, use your training." _Jae smiled. _Thank you, Mr. Aizawa. _She was moving fast as something lashed out at her through the darkness, she let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled away from the attack. She looked over her shoulder to see Shoji panting. "Shoji…" She looked down to see one of his dupli-arms bleeding. "Oh, my god, you're bleeding!" He shushed her as they dodged another attack. "Stay quiet, it attacks any sound." He whispered. "But, Shoji." She said quietly. "Don't worry, Tokoyami and I were attacked by a villain. My arms can make duplicates on duplicates, and one of those were cut off." He explained.

"It'll be alright, it's not lost forever, but when I was injured, Tokoyami could stand to see me hurt. He lost control." Jae gasped, eyes wide. "You mean?" He nodded. "Yeah, if we wanna get through here, we gotta get past dark shadow." Jae peared around to see Dark Shadow covering Tokoyami and raging. "Get back! I cant… cant control it! Stay away, you'll die! Calm down Dark Shadow!" He tried to reason with it, but it was too powerful.

"You're injured too." Shoji noted as he saw her bruised body. "It's not that bad, but…" "I know, you want to go save Bakugo, but Tokoyami…" Jae understood, Tokoyami was also her friend and she needed to get through here to get to Bakugo. Suddenly an idea sprung into her head. "Dark Shadow has a weakness to light, if we can lead him the Bakugo and Todoroki, we can weaken him with their quirks." Shoji's eyes widened in realization." That'll work." She stretched her arms, getting ready to run. "Now, create dupli-arms and use them to divert Dark Shadows attention while we run towards them. It'll keep kit from attacking us directly."

Shoji did as she said and they both made a mad dash towards where Bakugo and Todoroki should be. Soon enough, they saw ice. "They're fighting! This way!" Jae shouted, and Bakugo and Todoroki came into view. Before the two, was a villain in a straight jacket, with crazy teeth that seemed to extend into, blades? "Bakugo! Todoroki! Quick, give us some light!' Shoji shouted as they got closer. Todoroki went to use his flames, but Bakugo stopped him when he noticed Dark Shadow going for the villain. "Now finish him!" Bakugo said with a smirk as Dark Shadow destroyed the villain in one shot, knocking him, and his teeth, out.

As soon as the villain was defeated, they used their quirks to stop Dark Shadow, freeing Tokoyami from his grasp. He thanked them, and then Bakugo noticed Jae's state. "Jae! What the fuck happened to you!" Bakugo came over and started noting her injuries, Jae sighed and pushed him away. "Im _fine! _Its you im worried about." She brought her arms around her chest, hugging herself. "Katsuki, I don't understand. Why would he want you?" Bakugo looked at his best friend and brought her body into his using one arm. "I don't know Half-Pint, but i'm not gonna let him get his hands on me, or you for that matter."

Jae sniffled and let out a small giggle as Bakugo released her, realizing they had an audience. "What are you looking at?!" Tokoyami, Shoji, and Todoroki all looked away, avoiding the angry blond. "Alright, we gotta get Katsuki back to camp." Jae started to go over their game plan. "We can't take the path back, so we'll have to walk straight through the woods. This is actually a great group. Honestly, I feel as though we can make it out of here no problem." Jae went over who was gonna watch what angle, and how they were going to get back. Todoroki agreed. "It's a good plan, lets go." Bakugo raged in the back, not liking how this was going. "I don't need your fucking protection!" Everyone ignored him. "We'll surround you while we walk." Todoroki said as Bakugo continued to rant.

As they walked through the woods, It was Shoji and Todoroki in the front, Jae and Bakugo in the middle, and Tokoyami bringing up the rear. During the trek, Jae was thinking about why Deku would want Bakugo. She didn't understand his motives, Bakugo hates him, and she was pretty sure that Deku hated him just as much. So why? Why send these villains after him?

Suddenly, they heard sounds of a struggle ahead. The group rushed forwards, to see Asui pinned to a tree by her hair, and Uraraka on the ground with a villain attacking her. "Get away from her!" Jae yelled blasting her off Uraraka with a blast of wind. The female villain with twin buns jumped away from the blast and observed the new party. "Damn. There's too many people here." She locked eyes with Jae and a smile bloomed on her face. "Oh, my. Your the one Deku wants!" She giggled evilly. "He didn't tell me you were so pretty, I'd love to cut you up." She gave a creepy smile and played with her knife. "Ah, but I gotta go!" She ran off in the woods.

"Uraraka! Are you okay?" Jae helped Uraraka up as she tried to go after the villain but Jae stopped her, telling her she wasn't worth it. Shoji, helped Asui down and Jae asked them to join them. "We're protecting Katsuki, you should join us." Asui looked behind the group. "If you're protecting Bakugo, then where is he?" Jae laughed a bit, "Don't be silly, he's right… behind us?" She turned and found that both Bakugo and Tokoyami were missing. _Damn! We were in crisis mode, and we thought we were doing okay but… _A male laugh broke out through the clearing, causing the students to look up into the tree's.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but taking him was quite easy. Tokoyami was a bit of improve on my part. He took down our Blade Tooth with such strength, I thought he'd like to see a new perspective on life." A villain stood in the trees, he wore a yellow coat with a white mask and top hat. They observed the villain as he played with two blue marbles in his hands. He looked like some sort of magician. "You!" Jae growled, stalking closer to the trees. "You give them back to us right now!" She was pulled back by Todoroki as he launched a large ice attack at the villain. "Get back Jae." The villain jumped away from the ice barrage, and slipped the marbles into his pocket as he made his escape.

"Quickly! We have to go after him!" Jae went to run after the villain but was stopped by Todoroki. "He's moving too fast, we won't catch him." Uraraka and Asui looked at each other. "Jae! I'll make you guys float, while Tsu launches you towards the villain." Jae picked up on her plan. "Yes! Then I can give us a boost with my quirk." Shoji grabbed Todoroki and Jae, while Asui wrapped them in her tongue and Uraraka made them float. "Judge the distance with your eyes, Uraraka, and when the time's right, release us!" She nodded in understanding and stepped back as Asui made to launch them.

They flew through the air at a fast speed as Jae used her quirk to press them forwards. Just as they caught up the the landing villain, she felt Uraraka release them, and she shot them down on the villain. They landed square on the magicians back. "Give Tokoyami and Katsuki back to us!" Jae yelled in anger and she stomped on him. There were three other villains in the clearing, The female villain from before, a man in a black and white body suit, and a man with black hair and purple scars.

"Hey I know these kids. Who are they?" The black and white suited man said in two different voices. "Compress, get out of the way." The one with the scars warned. Compress complained about his ruined exit, then disappeared from beneath them. Jae looked up to the scared man in shock as blue flames formed on his outstretched arm. "Get away!" She pushed Shogi and Todoroki away from her sides using her wind quirk, and tried to jump back and dodge the oncoming flame. Unfortunately, she didn't get away fast enough as her left arm was burned by the rushing flames.

She let out a pained sound as she rolled away. "Jae!" Todoroki tried to get to her, but was stopped by the weird talking man as they engaged in a small battle. Shoji was dodging knives from the female villain as Jae stood up. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her burned arm. She screamed as she was pulled into the scared man's chest. He gripped her wrist tightly, causing her to grimace. "Compress, do you got him?" He questioned as Compress appeared and walked over to him. "Of course." He said as he reached into his pocket, but found nothing. "What?"

Shoji, who had managed to get the knife wielding girl to back off, spoke as he stood. "We don't know exactly what your quirk does, but it had to do with those marbles you stashed in your pocket." He pulled two marbles out into his hand. "These are them, right?" Jae smiled as she realized Katsuki and Tokoyami were safe. "Shoji, run. Get back to camp!" Jae struggled against the villains hold, but he wouldn't let up. She winced when he heated up his hand, irritating her burned arm. "Not so fast kid." He grabbed Jae's other arm as she tried to punch him. He let go of her burned arm, igniting the flames on the side he held her, and burned her with his blue flames.

Jae screamed as she felt her arm burn practically to a crisp. Tears pooled in her eyes as she shook with the pain. Everyone in the clearing froze. "Dabi, there's no need for that, they were so proud having riddled through my pockets." Compress explained as he lifted his mask. "Here's a tip kids, if Im flaunting something shiny, it means I have something to hide." He opened his mouth to reveal two bright blue orbs. The students eyes widened as the orbs in Shoji's hands turned to ice. "Is that my ice?" Todoroki said shocked.

"Guys!" Uraraka and Asui broke through the clearing, seeing Jae held by the villain, both arms steaming and charred. "Jae!" Uraraka moved to get her, but was stopped when the villain lit his flames on his side again. "Look at that, all your little friends came to save you, but do they know your dirty little secret?" Dabi asked, moving his other hand towards her chest. Jae gasped, trying to move away from his hand, but ended up backing into the villain. "Why don't we show them!" He fisted her shirt in his hand and used his quirk to burn away the material, revealing the purple diamond on her chest. Everyone but Todoroki stared at the mark in shock. "What… what is that?" Uraraka whispered as she took a step back.

Dabi chucked. "So, they didn't know. Such a shame. The Boss gave you that mark and you hid it." His voice was amused, as he watched her shake in embarrassment. _Damn him._ Jae thought as she tried to figure something out. "Let's go." Dabi said as a purple warp gate opened behind him. _No! I won't let you take him! _Her eyes flashed silver as she moved her less burnt hand up, shooting a blast of air at Compress. The blast broke his mask and caused him to spit out the marbles.

Todoroki and Shoji sprang into action. Shogi reached out and caught one of the marbles before Compress could get it. Todoroki reached for the other, but it was snatched by Dabi. He gave a smirk as he held up the orb. "How sad. Poor little Shoto Todoroki." He turned to Compress as Todoroki slid to the ground beside him. "Confirm it now." Compress sighed and snapped his fingers as he disappeared into the mist, revealing a shocked Bakugo. Dabi grabbed him by the neck. "Check Mate." Bakugo looked down at Jae with fear filled eyes. Jae looked right back at him, the feeling of failure and self hatred filled her being. She looked out at the shocked faces of her friends, "Im sorry." She whispered to them, then they all disappeared into the swirling black mass, leaving five shocked students to stare at the spot their friends just were. Questions filtered their minds as they were overrun by the feeling of failure. _Just what happened to Jae? What was that mark?_

* * *

**Sorry! No Deku in this chapter, but he will be in the next one for pretty much the whole thing. This is where shit gets real my dear readers! So proceed into the next chapter at your own risk. I hope you all enjoyed. What will happen to Jae and Bakugo in the hands of the League of Villains? What horrors are in store for Jae while in the company of her enemy? What does Deku really want? Until next time! **

**~Jewle Enderson**


	6. Captives and Tricksters

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

**Just a heads up you guys! Lemons in this chapter, read at your own risk!**

Chapter 5: Captives and Tricksters

After the villains disappeared, police and emergency responders arrived at the training camp. Of the 40 students at the training camp, 15 were unconscious due to the poison gas from one of the villains, 10 others were injured. 13 were unharmed, physically. And 2 students, were missing. The head staff at UA were in a meeting, discussing their next move.

"This is disconcerning." The principle, Nezu, said solemnly. "That training camp was supposed to prepare the students to handle villain attacks." The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement. All Might sat at his seat with his head in his hands. "While my students were fighting for their lives, I was just… enjoying a nice soak in the bath." He sulked, ashamed that he wasn't there to protect them.

"I think it's time we address the elephant in the room." Present Mic starred accusingly over his shades. "We have a mole." Everyone was shocked at the idea, not agreeing completely. "Think about it. Only the pussy cats and the teachers knew where the training camp was going to be, well a student could have used their phone to give out the location but…" Aizawa cut him off. "We don't know for sure that's what happend, for all we know, you could be the mole."

Present Mic sat back in his seat and huffed, realizing he was right. "Actually, I thought of the possibility of a mole as well. I can't prove that I am not the mole, but this is still something that's not going away." Nezu leaned his head on his paws. "Two of our students are missing, and time is running out." All the teachers looked to Nezu, all of them with sad expressions.

* * *

Two days after the attack, the remaining students of class 1-A stood in Momo's hospital room. All except for Bakugo, Jae, Jiro, and Hagakure, who were either missing or unconscious. Everyone was talking quietly, asking how Momo was doing. "Everyone's here?" Momo said with a rough voice. She was injured badly by the Nomu that attacked the camp. "Yeah," Uraraka said without her usual smile. "Jiro and Hagakure are still out, and…" Shogi took over for her when she couldn't finish. "And Bakugo and Jae are gone."

Momo gasped, not knowing that had happened. "W-what? Jae and Bakugo are missing?" The five who were present at the time of their abduction lowered their heads. "The villains got to Bakugo and Tokoyami while we were trying to protect Bakugo." Shoji explained. "We chased the villain who took them, but one of them ended up catching Jae by surprise." Uraraka looked up at the others who were with her that night. "The villain, he burned Jae's shirt, and what was underneath it." She paused. "It was some kind of mark, a purple diamond."

Everyone but Todoroki was surprised. "Was that what she was hiding all this time?" Mina said sadly, feeling bad about teasing her in the hot springs. "Yeah, I don't know how she got it, but the villain said that the villain Deku gave it to her." Everyone was stunned, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"It happened at the USJ attack." They all turned to Todoroki in shock. "Do you remember that loud scream we all heard?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded slowly. "That was Jae. When I followed the sound, I encountered Deku." He spat out the villains name. "He treated her like an object, calling her his possession, and he assaulted her in front of me." He clenched his fists by his side, his body shaking in anger. Uraraka and the other girls gasped in shock, wondering why Jae never told them. "Even while going through all that, Jae only thought of protecting me and Bakugo."

His gaze raised from the floor, revealing his hardened monochromatic eyes. "Now it's time to return the favor." Everyone stare at him in shock, and Kirishima chimed in. "We came by yesterday, and heard you talking to All Might and that detective." He addressed Momo as he outstretched his hand to her. "With your help, we can save them both! All you have to do is make another reciever and we can track them down." Momo looked at his outstretched hand, mulling over the idea in her head. Before she could take it Iida interrupted.

"Are you crazy? We can't just go after the villains on our own. We need to leave this to the pros!" Kirishima turned to Iida shaking. "I know that it's dangerous, and I know it isn't right, but that doesnt matter!" He yelled angrily. "All I know, is that at the training camp, I couldn't do anything." He hung his head growing quiet before blowing up. "I heard my friend was targeted, and I just sat there, doing nothing! If I just sit here now, how can I call myself a hero or a man!" As his episode ended, Kirishima was breathing hard and sweating.

"If you do something, knowing that you're breaking the rules, that means you're acting like villains, not heros." Tsu said pondering the situation. Suddenly a doctor came in to check on Momo, causing everyone to filter out. Todoroki and Kirishima lagged behind. "If we're doing this, it's tonight. We can't do this without you, but it's your choice." Todoroki said quietly, before he exited with Kirishima.

* * *

As the warp gate opened once again, Jae felt her body being tossed onto the floor. "Good work you guys. Now, tie up the explosive brat." Shigaraki grumbled as he sat at the bar. Jae watched from the floor as Bakugo was pressed into a chair and chained up. He didn't put up a fight, seeing as Dabi was still gripping his neck tightly, his hand smoking slightly as a warning for him to keep still. After they were done chaining him up, Bakugo spared a glance at Jae. She looked back up at him, her eyes silver as her mouth moved.

"_Katsuki, as soon as you find an opening, you need to get out of here and warn the pros." _Bakugo looked as though he was going to argue with her, but she glared at him eyes flashing, keeping him silent. "_Dont argue with me, they'll hear you. As soon as Deku gets here, i'm a lost cause. I'll keep him busy while you find a way to escape." _Bakugo grit his teeth, knowing that Deku wasn't going to let Jae out of his sight. He nodded slightly, acknowledging that he understood her plan. _I'll come back, and i'm going to save you from that Bastard!_ He thought angrily.

"I thought that the Young Master instructed you all not to injure her." Kurogiri practically growled out as he caught sight of Jae's burnt arms. Dabi just scoffed. "She resisted, so I used her to keep the other brats at bay. If the boss wanted her unharmed, he could have just done it himself." Jae's eyes widened as she felt the mark on her chest pulse painfully. "Where's the fun in that, Dabi. I had to give you a challenge."

Deku appeared from a swirl of green mist, his voice light and playful, the opposite of the dark feeling that flooded the room with his arrival. He wore a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a black vest and tie. His black gloves were still on his hands, and he wore black dress pants with red shoes.

His ruby eyes landed on Jae as she laid on the floor by Bakugos chair, they narrowed in anger as he turned to Dabi. His eyes were hidden by his hair as he slowly approached the bored villain. "What part of "I don't want her harmed," did you not understand, Dabi?" Jae shivered, you could practically feel the temperature in the room drop. Bakugo watched with cold eyes as Deku stalked towards his target. He could also feel the tension in the room, the other villains even took a step back as Deku stopped before his ignorant subordinate.

Suddenly Deku's hand shot out and snatched Dabi by the neck, his eyes boring holes into the villain as he dangled in the smaller boys grasp. "You don't seem to understand something." He squeezed his neck tightly, ignoring how Dabi scratched at his arms in and attempt to free himself. "Im the Boss around here, and I don't tolerate low class scum like you disobeying my orders." Purple flames ignited on his hand, burning Dabi's already scarred neck. Dabi tried to scream, but all that came out were choked and cracked noises, due to his crushed windpipe.

"I also don't appreciate you laying your filthy hands on my possession." His eyes flashed as he threw Dabi into the wall of the bar, causing him the cough and hack as he slid down to the floor, but Deku wasn't done yet. He pulled out a large switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open as he calmly walked over to his crumple form. He bent down and grabbed Dabi by his wrist. "As punishment for touching what's mine." Jae and Bakugo flinched as Deku stabbed the knife through Dabi's hand, nailing it to the wall, eliciting a choked scream from Dabi.

He pulled out another blade and did the same to his other hand. With Dabi effectively nailed to the wall, he kicked him in the stomach, over and over. Jae closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as she tried to block out the sounds of Dabi's screams, Bakugo simply turned his head away trying to block them out as well. He finally stopped when Dabi no longer responded with screams or gasps. Dabi laid slumped against the wall, his face battered and bleeding, along with his hands as the blood trailed down the wall, puddling on the floor. Deku scoffed and ripped the knives from his unconscious body, and turned to the others in the room.

His face was smeared with blood, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. "Let that be a lesson to you all." He said simply, flicking the blood from his knives, closing them, and placing them back in his pockets. Toga watched the display, her mouth hung open, a bit of drool sliding down her cheek as she watched the bloodshed accur. The others stood by idly, knowing that Dabi had crossed the boss in the worst way, not holding any sympathy for his punishment. They were villains after all. Shigaraki scoffed, not even bothering to watch, he knew what Deku was capable of. He hated him, because Sensei chose Deku over him, but he wasn't a fool. Deku was powerful, and no one wanted to cross him.

Deku slowly turned from his underlings and walked over the Jae's unmoving body. Jae listened as the sound of his footsteps grew closer, and when they stopped, she cracked her eyes open to see his bright red shoes. She let out a shaky breath as her body was lifted from the floor. She kept her eyes closed as she floated into Deku's arms, and said nothing as he walked away, not even acknowledging Bakugo's presence. "I'll leave this to you Shigaraki." He paused then turned, an innocent smile on his face. "Oh, and Kurogiri, can you clean up that mess?" Without waiting for an answer, his green mist surrounded them both as they disappeared from the bar.

* * *

Jae was gently placed onto something soft as the mist dissipated. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to face reality. She was alone with the boy whose been hunting her for months, completely defenseless and injured. "Come now dear, no need to be shy." She flinched as he ran his gloved hand over her cheek. Deku sighed at her reaction, "Open your eyes." At his order, the mark plused, and she was forced to open her eyes. She raised her gaze to his slowly, observing his blood splattered face. A smile made its way to his face as their eyes locked. "I've always loved those eyes." He hymned softly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

His gaze shifted down to her burned shirt, and charred arms. Then the flickered up to her neck, where dark bruises were starting to form from Musculars attack. "That idiot, injuring you in such a way, how barbaric." He tsked, reaching for her less burt arm. She gasped in pain as he lifted her arm so he could assess the damage. _He's the barbaric one? You smashed me, Katsuki, and Todoroki into walls. Multiple times! What does that make you, you psycho! _She screamed in her mind, not fighting him as he made his assessments.

He tsked, pulling the glove off his right hand with his teeth, revealing his scarred hand. She looked at the scars curiously, wondering where he got them. He noticed her curious gaze, and chuckled. He didn't give her any explanation though, as his hand glowed green. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her arm away, causing him to tighten his grip. She whimpered in pain, "Relax, I'm going to reverse the damage." She stopped struggling, but watched him warily as he raised the glowing hand to her arm.

A warm tingly feeling swept through her arm, and to her surprised the burns slowly started to disappear. _He has a healing quirk? _Jae thought as he grabbed her other arm and gave it the same treatment. He then turned his gaze back to her neck, he brushed a finger over the bruises, causing her to hiss, they were still tender. "And who, did this?" He asked, anger lacing his voice. Jae felt a shiver rack her spine at the tone. She swallowed heavily. "Muscular, he attacked a little boy at the training camp. I… I tried to protect him, and Muscular caught me."

Deku grit his teeth at the thought. _I knew that bastard would be too difficult to control. _His hand glowed again as he reversed the damage there as well. "And… what did you do after you were caught." A knowing look spread on his face as she turned away from him. "I took him down." She whispered. He smirked. "And how, per say, did you go about doing that?" Jae did not respond, so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "How did you do it Adina." The mark pulsed, forcing Jae to respond. "I manipulated his blood until he passed out." He smiled in victory as she pulled her chin away from his grip, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm jealous," Deku stood, took off his vest and loosened his tie, as he wiped the blood from his face. "For that bastard got to see those beautiful eyes as you crushed his lungs from the inside." He removed his other glove, tossing it on a chair by the bed, along with his vest. "Tell me dear, how did it feel to have such a strong opponent at your mercy, down on his knees, struggling to breath." He sat behind her on the bed, brushing her hair over her shoulder as he placed a kiss on her skin.

She shivered, trying to pull away, but she was held in place when Deku wrapped his arms around her. He sucked on the delicate skin of her throat, causing her to gasp. "Don't-" She breathed out as he continued to nip and suck her neck, leaving hickies in his wake. His hand trailed under her tattered shirt, reaching up to cup one of her breasts. She gasped as he squeezed it in his cool hands, her body relaxing into his touch. "You know you want this, my dear." He whispered softly in her ear, seducing her with his sultry tone. "You can say no as many times as you'd like, but your body doesn't lie."

His other hand trailed up to brush against the mark, causing a moan to force its way through her lips. "I...I dont…" She couldn't finish her sentence, her body failing her mind as she started to lose herself to his ministrations. "You know I love you, don't you Jewle." He called her by her given name for the first time in years, causing Jae to melt on the inside. "You still love me, I can tell." He continued to pull her further into his trap.

"I did love you, but you're not the same boy I fell in love with." Her voice was laced with sadness, as she pulled herself from his comforting grasp, wrapping her arms around herself. Deku let her pull away, knowing that she just needed one more nudge. When they were young, they were both in love with each other, but neither would admit it, because they thought it would ruin their friendship. Deku was going to use that to his advantage. He got up front the bed moving around and sitting before her.

She was still hugging herself, her eyes downcast on the sheets of the bed. He tilted her head up by her chin again, but he did so gently this time. Her eyes dashed up, and widened with shock when she was met with two deep pools of green staring back at her. "I'm still the same as before Jae, you just have to trust me." Jae's mind screeched to a halt as she stared into those eyes, the eyes of the boy she once loved. Reason flew out the window, as she completely forgot everything that had transpired between them over the past months, staring into those eyes. "I trust you, Izuku."

Deku smiled at her sweetly, but on the inside he was relishing in his victory. _I have you now. You've always been too trusting of me, haven't you Adina? _He slowly brought his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Jae responded, moving her lips gently against his as she slowly wound her arms around him, pulling him closer. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for him to explore. As he deepened the kiss, Deku lowered her down onto the soft sheets, dominating her mouth.

Jae's head was spinning as she felt herself being lowered down to her back. Any rational thought that reached her mind was soon silenced by Deku's kiss. She was falling, and when she landed, she would hit, hard. Deku snaked his hands under her shirt, and pulled it off in one swift motion, cutting off their heated kiss. Instead of returning to her lips, he sucked his way down her neck once again, eliciting pleasured sounds from the girl beneath him. He slipped his hands underneath her, and expertly unclasped her bra. He threw the offending material away, closing his hot mouth over one of her pink buds. Jae gasped, her hands coming up to fist in his hair.

Deku's other hand twisted and teased her other nipple, causing Jae to squirm underneath him. He released her bud with a pop, and gave its twin the same attention. When he was finished playing with her chest, he sat up, unbuttoning his red dress shirt slowly. Jae watched through lidded eyes as each inch of his chest was exposed to her, and once the shirt was shrugged from his shoulders, she took a moment to admire his physique. Her hands trailed up his six pack, and moved over his pecks. His arms were strong and defined, and she trailed her hands down them as well.

"Like what you see." Deku's comment snapped her out of her appraisal, causing her to blush and remove her hands. Deku grabbed one of her retreating hands, and returned it to his hard chest. "I never said I didn't like you giving me some attention." He smirked at her blushing face, moving his hands down her sides until he reached her pants. He grabbed both her leggings and her underwear and pulled them clean off her body. She shivered as the cold of the room hit her dripping center, and rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

Deku paused to take in the look of her naked body, staring at her intently. Jae noticed his stare, and covered her chest in embarrassment. He chuckled at her response, gently pulling her arms to her sides. "Don't hide yourself from me, Jewle. You're gorgeous." She blushed further at his praise, looking into his lust filled gaze. Deku spread her legs, allowing him to see her dripping center. He ran a finger over her wet slit, causing her to moan. "Your so wet for me, Jae." He slipped a finger inside her pumping it slowly. Her hips bucked at the intrusion, looking for more friction. "That turns me on." He crashed his lips against hers as he continued his slow pace.

He added a second finger, speeding up. Jae moaned into the kiss as she tried desperately to get more. Deku noticed her impatience, and trailed kisses down her body. Jae stilled as he reached her sex, breath hitching in anticipation. Deku locked eyes with her, her face was flushed and she was panting. _I'll never get use to that expression_. He thought darkly as he removed his fingers from her wet core. She sighed at the loss, but was soon screaming when he replaced them with his tongue. Deku grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer as he licked all the way up her slit.

Even as he continued to plunge his hot tongue into her sex, Deku kept his eyes locked on Jae, watching as she threw her head back in pleasure. She let out a scream as he nipped gently on her clit. Jae felt something tighten in her belly, like a bubble about to pop, and she let go as Deku fucked her center with his tongue. She screamed his name as she collapsed onto the bed, panting. She felt Deku release her hips as he stood up. She heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, and the rustle of close hitting the floor. The bed dipped as he set himself over her form, and she could feel his erection brushing against the side of her thigh.

Deku's hair tickled her face as he whispered in her ear as he ran the tip of his erection up her slit.. "Do you want me, Jae." Jae nodded, bucking her hips, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. He breathed out a laugh pulling her earlobe in between his teeth. He released it, and responded. "That's not a proper answer, my dear. Now, I need you to say it for me. Tell me you want me. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you." He growled at her in a deep voice, causing her to shiver. "Please, Izuku, I want you so bad. I want you to fuck me, please." She breathed out as she released a moan. "Good girl." He praised as he slammed himself into her, all the way up to the hilt.

Jae gasped, and a soundless scream escaped from her mouth. Her walls clenched his dick tightly as she tried to pull him in further. Deku growled at the feeling, and pulled his hip back, just to slam right back into her. He set a fast pace that had Jae grasping his shoulders, ranking her nails down his back, as she moaned his name. "You're so fucking tight!" He thrust his hips harder, and Jae wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go even deeper. As he continued to pound into her, he whispered dirty words in her ear. "Your pussy feels so good around my cock, babe. Just listening to your moans makes me lose control."

Jae moaned loudly as he continued his praise. "Do you like it when I fuck you? No one else will ever make you feel like this." Jae gasped as his thrusts slowed, but became harder. "Yes, please give me more!" She was breathless as he continued. "You naughty girl." Pulled her head back by her hair, biting and sucking her neck. He picked up his pace, going faster than before. Jae felt that bubble building inside her as she became close to falling again. "Cum for me." Deku's words caused her to fall over the edge, her walls clenching around him as she screamed his name. With her orgasm, Deku couldn't hold his back anymore, and he let go.

Deku fell onto her, barely holding himself up with his elbows as they both came down from their highs. Jae panted heavily, untangling her legs from around Deku, causing him to slip out of her. Dekus body started to shake above her, and she opened her eyes as she watched him shake above her. "Izuku?" His shoulders continued to shake as his laughter rang through the room. "You're still the same, aren't you Adina?" Her eyes widened as he raised his head, revealing his now ruby eyes. She gasped, and started to tremble as the reality of what she just did sank in. "Still naive." Tears pooled in her eyes, and her hands clenched into fists. "You bastard… you… you tricked me!" She raised her first, aiming to punch him in the face, but before she could, the mark burned painfully.

She gasped as the pain spread throughout her whole body. The hand that tried to punch him, came down on the mark as it continued to burn. Her lungs felt like they were closing up and she could no longer breath. The tears gathered in her eyes flowed down her cheeks as a silent scream tried to force its way out. Suddenly, the pain stopped as soon as it came, and she was left panting and shaking on the bed as the last waves flowed through her body, leaving an ache.

"Any time that you try to attack me, that will happen." Deku said simply as he pulled himself off her and started to get redressed. "Such a shame, if you just held out a bit longer, you would have won." He smirked as he saw her shoot up into a sitting position, pulling the sheets around her body. "W-what do you mean?" He watched as she stared at him, eyes still filled with tears as she tried to process what he said.

"What I mean, dear little Adina, is that if you didn't sleep with me of your own free will, that mark would have disappeared in a few days." She let out a shaky breath and brought her hands to her head, gripping her hair as a horrified expression bloodmed on her face. "And now that you have given yourself to me, it won't disappear unless I will it too." A sob broke through the silence as Jae hugged her knees into herself, burying her face into them.

Deku watched as she broke down in front of him, and contemplated whether or not he should push her any farther. _Just one more nudge. _"You're mine, forever Adina. Don't you ever forget that." With that said, he teleported out of the room, knowing she wouldn't even attempt to escape. He'd broken her, at last, he'd won.

* * *

Bakugo sat in his chair, still chained up in the bar. Everyone but Kurogiri had left, leaving him to watch their prisoner. It was a little under an hour after they left when Bakugo finally spoke. "Where did Deku take Jae?" Kurogiri paused from polishing one of the glasses and turned to Bakugo. "The Young Master is unpredictable, they could be anywhere." He gave him an non straight answer, not revealing any information.

"Why do you call Deku "Young Master"?" Bakugo watched the villain intently, he had to at least get some information about what happened to Deku, he owed it to Jae. "Well, you see, Deku was taken under the wing of our Master. After over three years of training, he became his heir." Kurogiri replied simply, returning to his task. Bakugo started at him, puzzled. "Deku only went missing two years ago." He stated, wondering if the villain got it wrong.

"Deku started his training with the Master a year before he went 'missing'." Bakugo thought about it. Things did start to change after Jae left. Deku got bolder, and he did seem to be gaining strength. Then one day, he just disappeared. It all made sense now, his behavior before he went missing, and his power now. "I do hope you're saying good things about me, Kurogiri." Bakugo snapped his head to side as he heard the voice, revealing Deku as he stepped out of his green mist. "Always, Young Master." Deku nodded at Kurogiri, then glanced at the spot where Dabi had lain after he left an hour ago. "Good, that mess got cleaned up." He observed the stained wall and wondered, "He still alive?" Deku asked lazily, as if he didn't care either way. "Yes, Twice took him in and is watching over his recovery."

Deku scoffed and turned to Bakugo, his red gaze bored. "Shigaraki left you on guard duty?" Kurogiri did not respond at his obvious observation, and continued his work. "Where's Jae?" Bakugo growled at Deku, shooting him a glare. Deku tilted his head and brought a finger to his chin, as if he was thinking. "Probably crying herself to sleep I suppose." He sat at the bar, observing Bakugo as he tried to contain his anger. "What did you do to her, you bastard!"

Deku smirked at his question. "The question isn't what _I _have done. You should be asking what she did." He retorted smugly, as he got off his stool and moved to Bakugo. He moved behind him and whispered, "She was a good fuck, a real wild card that one. I should have fuck her ages ago." If Deku's goal was to piss him off, he got his wish. Bakugo froze at the statement, then started shaking as he attempted to free himself from his chains.

"Bastard! Ill _**kill **_you!" As he raged in his seat Deku just chuckled, moving away from the angry teen. "I'll see you around Kacchan. I've got a girl to get back too." With that, Deku left a screaming Bakugo with his watcher, not planning on returning until morning.

* * *

Jae's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun filtered through the blinds covering the window. She quickly closed them as the light blinded her, but something seemed off to her. Her head was resting on something hard, and the bed she was in was much softer than her mattress at home. Her eyes shot open as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She realized that she was laying on Deku's naked chest, and as she moved her gaze upwards, she saw his ruby eyes staring at her.

Jae immediately retreated from her offender, and ended up tumbling off the bed as she got tangled in the sheets. She let out a squeak of surprise when the felt herself land on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. She could hear Deku chuckle as she slowly rose from the floor, sitting on her butt. Deku was laying on his stomach, elbows propped up with amusement flickering in his gaze as he stared at her from the edge of the bed. "Rough night?" He teased her, knowing full well why she had that reaction as she woke.

When she didn't get a response he sighed, lifting himself from the bed. Jae stayed on the floor, watching him like a feral animal, never taking her eyes off of him. When he approached her, she shifted backwards, not wanting him to get close. He narrowed his eyes at her reaction, and stopped his approach. He pointed to a door behind her, "Go take a shower, you smell." Jae ignored his jab, and spared a glance at the door behind her. She slowly rose from the ground, allowing the sheets to fall from her body. She redressed into her leggins and tattered shirt after he had left, and she made her way to the door without protest.

Jae opened the door, revealing a well stocked bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and a glass doored shower. She closed the door behind her, and went to lock it, but found that the door had no lock. _If I wasnt so desperate to wash away what that bastard did, Id protest this shower. _She moved from the door, and turned of the shower, as hot as possible. As she waited for the water to heat up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at her reflection, tears gathering in her eyes.

Her neck was littered with purple bruises, from the top of her neck to her breasts, they spanned out like a minefield. She brushed her hand over a few of them, then shifted her gaze down as she couldn't bare to look at them. Jae undressed quickly as she saw steam flow from the shower. She got in and started to rigorously wash her body. By the time she was done, her skin was scrubbed raw, tinted pink with the harsh treatment and burning water. Even after washing everything away, she could still feel his hands on her skin.

Jae grit her teeth and got out after she washed her hair. She grabbed two fluffy red towels, one for her hair and the other for her body. As she wrapped the towel around herself, she realized that her clothes were missing, and a bundle of clothes were sitting on the toilet. _How did he get in here without me noticing? _She panicked, not knowing how he had achieved that task. She picked up the clothes, finding a pair of black leggings and a purple low cut, long sleeved crop top.

When she lifted the clothes something fell out of the folded pile and landed on the floor. Jae looked down and saw a matching set of underwear on the floor. She picked them up off the floor, there was a lacy black thong and a matching lace bra. She put them on, cringing when she realized that they were both the correct size. _How did he know my bra size was a 32DD? And that I wear medium bottoms instead of small? _Jae wondered as she got dressed, and when she finished she moved onto her hair.

She didn't see a blow dryer, but there was a hair brush. Jae decided to put her hair into two french braids. As she braided her hair she contemplated her situation. _I'm stuck here, all because of my own stupidity. This mark isn't ever going away. _She looked at her broken expression in the mirror, disappointed in her own self image. _He's won, but there's still something I can do. _Her eyes hardened with her resolve. _I have to keep his attention on me, so Katsuki can escape and find the pros. If he gets away, there's a chance that the pros can defeat him. _

With her hair finished and her resolve set, she made her way to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Deku sitting in the chair by the bed, writing in a notebook. He looked so normal to her for a second, but she was snapped out of that dangerous way of thinking when his red eyes locked with hers. _You need to stop thinking of him as he was before Jewle. He's a villain now, just look at what he's done to you! You can't forget what's been done. _

Dekus eyes trailed over her as he closed the journal with a snap, causing Jae to jump a bit. She watched him carefully as he rose and made his way over to her. She stood her ground when he stopped just inches away from her, glaring at him with violent purple eyes. Deku ignored her glare, just shooting her a smug look as he trailed his fingers over the purple bruises littering her neck. He smiled as he admired his handiwork, and moved his hand down to caress the mark on her chest.

The sudden touch caused her to flinch, but she didn't move away. _I have to keep his focus on me. I can't back down from this. _Deku removed his hand and returned his gaze to her eyes. "You're looking lovely today Adina." His voice was sweet, but Jae wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. When she didn't respond, Deku continued. "I have some business to take care of today, so i'll be gone until nightfall." He turned, most likely to leave, but stopped as he realized something. "Oh, and your not allowed to leave this room without me for today." The mark pulsed at his order, and Jae cursed in her mind. "Also, there's a press conference today at 6. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it. After all, your dear homeroom teacher will be there."

He turned his head to her, revealing his smirking face as he pointed to the TV in the corner of the room. With that said, Deku disappeared into his mist leaving Jae to her thoughts. _Mr. Aizawa will be on TV, but he hates the media? _Realization struck her, _They must be questioning the school about the attack and me and Katsuki's kidnapping. _She fell back onto the bed, looking at the clock. It read 12:13. _Damn, six more hours. _Jae was left in that room for the remainder of the day, wondering what to do.

* * *

It was two minutes till six o'clock when Deku arrived at the bar. All his subordinates were there, including Dabi, and to his surprise, Bakugo wasnt chained up. Shigaraki was staring at the floor, where his hand mask laid discarded. Everyone turned to him as they took notice of his arrival, and Bakugo took a step back, his eyes darting to the door. "And how… did this happen?" Deku's voice promised pain as he started down his lackeys, demanding and answer.

Before anyone could answer though, the press conference came on the TV. Reporters started asking questions about why the students were allowed to fight, and principle Nezu answered them smoothly, saying the students were getting proper treatment and counseling, but that they found no sign of psychological trauma. One reporter responded harshly, saying that they found a "bright side" to this tragedy. Nezu admitted that he was grateful that a class of upcoming heroes still had a future.

"Would you say the same for Katsuki Bakugo and Jewle Enderson? They both showed much promise at the sports festival, but it's clear that the boy has some major anger issues. Its said that the girl has been targeted by the leader of these villains. They could be turning them over to their side as we speak. What evidence do you have to say that they still have a future?" The reporter was relentless, hitting them where it hurt.

Aizawa stood, his eyes downcast, and you could practically feel the rage coming from him through the screen. Suddenly, Aizawa bowed, replying, "I apologize, as his teacher, I should have curbed his angry tendencies. Despite that, Bakugos anger is a sign of his will power to be the best hero he can be." He raised his eyes, glaring at the reporter. "If the villains think they have a chance with him, they are sorely mistaken."

The reporter scoffed at his response. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked what evidence you had. Besides, what does this have to do with Enderson? She is still the main villains target, and is a serious risk." Aizawa continued his stare, not letting up. "Enderson is an amazing student with a strong will. She's been through much hardship, but still she strives to become a top hero. The villains will not break her spirit."

Bakugo let out a laugh as the press conference ended. "Ha! The teachers know me better than I thought. I'm not going to join your stupid league, no matter what you offer me." He turned his glare to Deku, explosions popping in his hands. "You'll pay for what you did to Jae, you bastard!" Deku returned his glare with a scoff. "Is that so? Kurogiri, knock him out, we're done here." Deku turned to walk away, his signature mist enveloping him.

Everyone stopped as a knock suddenly sounded at the door. "Ah, I got a pizza delivery here!" Deku stopped, glaring at the door. _They came so fast. How annoying. _He went to give orders, but was stopped when All Might came crashing through the wall. "I AM HERE!" Shigaraki cursed, trying to relay his own orders, but was stopped when Kamui Woods appeared trapping them all with his Lacrid Chain Prison. Deku allowed himself to be caught, watching as Gran Torino took down Dabi, and Edge Shot knock Kurogiri unconscious when Shigaraki ordered him to warp to nomu over.

All Might consoled Bakugo, causing him to yell his denial of being scared. All Might then made his way over to him, no doubt to get some answers. "Where is Enderson?" His face was cold, his smile forced as he glared down the villain. Deku just laughed, it's insane sound ringing out into the bar, disturbing everyone there. "Do you think me stupid enough to keep her within your reach? Even if you were to "rescue" her." Deku looked up at the number one hero, shocking him with the insane expression he wore. "She's mine now." He smirked, and suddenly, green mist flooded around him, and he disappeared before All Might could catch him.

"Dammit!" All Might cursed, moving back to Bakugo. "Did he tell you where she was?" Bakugo casted his gaze downwards, shaking his head. All Might moved to Shigaraki. "Its over Shigaraki! Now, tell us where your boss is hiding!" Shigaraki shook in rage. _That brat just left! _"No! It's not over yet!" Suddenly gray liquid burst into the bar in clumps, revealing Nomu coming through its mass.

"Dammit! What's going on, I thought the Nomu were under control!" Edge Shot yelled out as he tried to fend them off. A choking sound came from behind All Might and he turned to see Bakugo getting absorbed by the gray liquid. "Ah crap!" He cursed as his body disappeared, along with the other villains, leaving the heroes alone with the Nomu.

* * *

Jae watched the press conference, tears in her eyes as she heard Aizawas words. "He has so much faith in me." Her heart filled with hope at his words, knowing that her teacher believed in her, it gave her strength. Suddenly, her room shook, causing everything to shift and rumble. She cursed, trying to figure out what was going on. Cracks formed on the walls of her room, causing her to panic. _I can't leave this room, what if it collapses! _She moved to the less destroyed side of the room, watching as the cracks spread.

The rumbling soon stopped, and the room stayed intact. She let out a sigh of relief, but still wondered what was going on. Her eyes widened as that signature green mist flooded the room, revealing an extremely pissed off Deku. His angry eyes turned to her, and she froze in fear. _What happened? What's going on? _"Damn heroes, ruining everything." Deku mumbled as he stomped over to her with purpose. He grabbed her arm, pulling her out the door revealing and long hallway and a staircase. Jae did not protest as they made there way down the stairs, but what she found at the bottom shocked her to her core.

A man, wearing a suit and oxygen mask, stood before the broken body of the number 4 hero, Best Jeanist. He was monologuing, saying something about Deku not needing his quirk, and when Best Jeanist went to stand, he blew a hole in his stomach. Jae gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth, staring at the scene in horror. The man turned to them when he heard her gasp, causing Jae to freeze. His presence screamed danger, and there was an overwhelming pressure in the air. "Ah, Deku, I see you got away without my help, as I expected of my successor." Jae watched the man with wide eyes. _This must be All for One, the one who almost killed All Might!. _

"Ah, Dammit." Bakugo coughed as he appeared right in front of All for One. He looked up to see the villain, his eyes flicked behind him, noticing Jae standing with Deku. "My apologizes, Bakugo." The villain said, recapturing his attention. Bakugo looked up at the villain sweating. "Huh?" The gray liquid appeared behind him, spitting out the villains, coughing and gagging. They all said something about the gross liquid, catching their breath. "Sensei." Shigaraki addressed All for One.

"So, you failed once more Tomura." He walked over to him as he knelt on the ground. "But, you must not be discouraged, you'll try again. That's why I bought back your associates with you. Even this child, because you judged him an important piece on your gameboard." He held out his hand. "You grow more like Deku as time goes by. Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with help." Shigaraki started up at him, wide eyed. He did not think Sensei would support him after he'd failed, after he named Deku as his successor, but he was still there. Helping him.

Deku scoffed from beside Jae, still gripping her arm tightly. Jae watched the exchange, but kept most of her focus on Bakugo. They had to get away, but how. _I can't fight Deku, but I can still use my quirk to get away. I just have to get Katsuki away from them. _Bakugo locked eyes with her, thinking the same thing.

"Ah, there you are." All Might suddenly came shooting down from the sky, locking fists with All for One. _He's here! _Hope filled Jae as she saw All Might converse with the villain. _We're saved! _

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 5 all done! What will happen now that All Might has arrived. How will he fair if Deku decides to join the fight? Will both Jae and Bakugo get away? Where are Momo, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and get ready for some more action next time!**

**~Jewle Enderson**


	7. Rescue, Recovery, and Revenge

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue, Recovery, and Revenge

Everything was chaos. They had tracked the Nomu to an abandoned warehouse, and were shocked when they found over 20 Nomus inside. Momo and Todoroki were planning their next move when the heroes launched a surprise attack, capturing all the Nomu. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the heroes had things under control.

Before they could leave though, All for One attacked, taking out all the pros in an instant. They all stood frozen behind the half destroyed wall, holding their breath. They all looked up shocked when they heard Bakugo's voice, and Todoroki peaked over the wall. _They have Bakugo, and Jae is there as well. _He watched as Deku tightened his grip on her arm. _Its going to be hard to get her away from him. _Todoroki felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead. He had to think, he had to get to her.

Momo and Iida had other plans, they both were trembling, trying to figure out how to get away. Their eyes widened as All Might stormed the clearing, wind blowing harshly with the force of his blows. Todoroki watched as All Might tried to hold the villain back, he could tell that they were evenly matched, and that All Might would have a hard time getting Jae and Bakugo away with him around. _Dammit, think! You have to get them away. But how? _

* * *

Jae watched as All Might tried to keep the villain back, but was blown away by his attack. "Kurogiri, warp them away." All for One launched his extended red and black fingers at Kurogiri, piercing his chest as he heaved upwards. "Be careful! The heroes messed with his insides and he's unconscious. If you can warp, why dont you get us out of here." Magne said worriedly. All for one explained that his quirk was new and that it had limited applications, and that it would be easier for Kurogiri to do it. He activated his quirk by force, opening a warp gate for them.

Compress grabbed Dabi with his quirk as All Might came back for All for One, saying to Shigaraki, "We've got what we came here for. Shigaraki, claim your prize." The villains set their sights on Bakugo, willing to take him by force this time. "This is gonna be fun." Bakugo faced his new opponents, but he knew this wasnt going to be easy as he jumped into battle, avoiding their attacks.

Jae watched as Bakugo was attacked. It was six against one, and he was sorely outnumbered. She tried to go to him, hoping to help him in some way, but she was held back by Deku. "Dont even think about it." His voice was cold as he watched the battle between his Sensei and All Might closely. _Think Jae, you have to do something! _Her eyes turned silver as she felt the winds around her. She looked over at the wall in shock, feeling four people behind it. When she spotted a flash of white and red hair, she almost lost her composure and gave herself away.

She narrowed her eyes on the spot, willing for him to peak again. When he did, they locked eyes. _Damn Todoroki, I should have known he wouldnt sit still after we disappeared. _She activated her quirk carefully, as to not tip off Deku, and talked to him through the wind. "_Todoroki, I know you can hear me. You need to let me know whos there so I can form a plan." _His eyes widened as he heard her voice, but nodded in understanding.

One by one Momo, Iida, and Kirishima popped up so she could see them, and she smiled at them all. _This is perfect. Ive got a plan. _With her options set, she relayed her message to Todoroki.

* * *

Meanwhile Bakugo was struggling, he dodged the magician again, knowing that if he got his hands on him it was over. _I just gotta find a way to get out of here so All Might can beat this guy! _He spared a glance at All Might, who was being held back by the boss villain as he tried to get to him. _This is bad! _He dodged the crazy girls knives while in the air, trying to find a way out.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from behind him. Everyone in the clearing turned to look, and they saw a massive ice wall forming behind them. On top of that ice wall, was Iida and Kirishima, using his recipro to launch themselves high into the air. Deku watched the scene with wide eyes, and made the mistake of loosening his grip on Jae. The second his grip faltered, she flew up using a burst of wind, immediately getting out of range of his telekinesis quirk.

She shot up, soaring towards her retreating friends, and as she did Kirishima called out to Bakugo. "Come on!" Bakugo watched them with wide eyes, then launched himself into the air with his explosions before the villains could reach him. Both Jae and Bakugo reached their friends, Bakugo grabbing Kirishima's hand, and Jae grabbing Iidas. _We did it! _They cheered as the flew away from the battlefield.

On the ground, the villains scrambled to catch them, launching Compress at them with Magne's quirk. Before he could reach them, Mount Lady grew in size, stopping his approach with her face. "Prioritize the rescue, go home you dumb kids!" She encouraged them to continue as she fell the the ground.

Deku watched the scene, a smirk on his face. "Well played Adina, well played." He turned from watching their escape and focused on the battle at hand. "Ill be seeing you soon, no doubt." Gran Torino arrived on the scene, knocking out Magne and Spinner as they tried to launch another counter. _Things arent going so well. _Deku thought as All for One ordered them off the battlefield. Tomura resisted, worrying for his safety. _Pathetic, if Sensei orders us to leave, then we follow his orders. He's experienced, and has supported our endeavors. Sensei isn't so weak as to lose. _Deku had grown bored, and as Shigaraki was forced through the warp gate, he disappeared himself. He was biding his time, planning his next move.

* * *

By the time everything was over, All for One was defeated. All Mights secret was exposed, and Kamino ward was destroyed. (All Might still has One for All because he doesn't have a successor, his time is just severely decreased). They had all made it out without a hitch, and Jae and Bakugo were on their way to the police station. When they landed, both Iida and Kirishima gasped when they saw her appearance. Bakugo, hearing them, turned to Jae as well. His eyes widened, and his fists clenched by his sides. "Jae…"

Jae looked to him with sad eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, while using her hair to shield the marks from view. "Its nothing Katsuki, just forget it." She looked down at the road, sighing as she continued her way to the police station. When they arrived, her and Bakugo were taken in by the police. They were asked many questions about what had happened, but Jae just wanted to be left alone. She refused to answer any of their questions, and Aizawa and Midnight soon came to take her back to UA.

She didnt get to see Bakugo for too long, but when she did, she was confused. He hadnt said anything to her after she brushed him off, and everytime he looked at her he'd cast his eyes down, like he couldn't bare to see her. He was also silent on their way to the police, which wasnt like him at all. Jae was worried about what had happened to him, but all she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed.

At UA, she was lead to her room by Midnight, where she was told that she'd be under strict guard. A pro hero would be around her at all times, that included when she slept. She wasnt surprised though, she had been kidnapped, and she was still Deku's target. Midnight noticed the bruises that littered her body, but didnt say anything about them as she bid her goodnight. "Ill be right outside if you need me. Oh, and Jewle." Jae turned from her room and looked back at Midnight. "When you are ready to talk about what happened, I will be there for you."

Jae gave her a small smile, nodded her head, and turned back to her room closing the door. _Its going to be a long night. _She thought as she settled into her bed. When she closed her eyes, she was plagued by the memories of her capturer, knowing that she was the one who got herself into this mess. _Its all my fault. _

* * *

The next day, Jae was awoken by a knock on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and cracked the door open. When she saw it was Aizawa she opened the door for him, gesturing for him to enter. Jae went over and sat on the bed, while Aizawa took a seat in one of her chairs. "So, what brings you here, Mr. Aizawa?" She asked quietly. "The principle has decided that all the students should move on campus."

Jae's eyes widened, but she didnt say anything as he continued. "You will all be staying in your own building. This is to ensure the safety of our students outside of school hours." Aizawa said this lazily, like he always does, but she could tell that he was serious. "Are you sure? If im around them, then they could be targeted." Jae was worried. Her class had already been targeted more than once because of her, and she didnt want anyone else to get hurt.

"It will be easier to guard you and the others if you're all together. Besides, this facility has state of the art security." He rose from his seat. "We are taking every measure possible to protect you. Forgive me, I wasnt able to help you at the training camp, and for that I am sorry." He bowed, and Jae was immediately flustered. She shot up from the bed, flailing her arms. "No, no. Theres no need for you to apologize!" Aizawa stood up, sensing that her mood had dropped. When he looked up, he saw Jae with her eyes downcast to the floor.

"When I was held captive, I watched the press conference…" She paused raising her eyes to Aizawas. "What you said, it gave me the strength to keep fighting." She bowed to him this time. "Thank you, without your support, I feel as though I wouldnt have been able to escape." Aizawa let out a small laugh, a genuine smile reaching his lips. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair when she stood back up. "No problem kid." Jae returned the smile in earnest, happy tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

Three days later, everyone was standing in front of the newly built dorms, Heights Alliance. They all marveled at the structure, with a large sign saying "1-A" plastered on the front. "Before we start the tour, I just have one thing to say." AIzawa stated, his voice cold as he glared down the students. "Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu." They all jumped at his words. "You four were the ones who went to save Bakugo and Jae." No one reacted. "Judging from your reactions, all of you at least knew about their plans."

He glared at them. "If it wasnt for All Mights retirement and the need for new heroes, I'd expel everyone here but Enderson, Bakugo, Jirou and Hagakure." Everyone gasped, looking down guiltily. "You all will be on your best behaviors from now on." He turned away from them, his tone changing from harsh to its usual laziness. "Thats all, enjoy your new home."

Everyone wasnt too excited about the new dorms now, and Bakugo noticed this. He grabbed Kaminari and dragged him behind a bush. They all watched as electricity sprang up from the spot, and Kaminari came back out with his dumb face. Everyone laughed, brightening the mood once again. Jae watched with a smile as Bakugo gave money to Kirishima, to pay for the night vision scope he bought. "Kaminari, show them your dumb side." He grumbled as he walked towards the entrance.

"Plus Ultra!" Kaminari slurred as he jumped into the air, causing everyone to laugh. Kirishima turned to everyone holding up the money. "I know this wont make up for it guys, but lets all go to dinner, on me!" Everyone cheered and entered their new home.

* * *

Aizawa gave a tour of the dorms, showing them all were they'd be staying. When everyone went their separate ways to unpack their things, Aizawa showed Jae to her room personally. He opened the door and she saw all of her stuff in boxes on the floor, and her bed against the left wall. "Your room has a special security system. Theres a button on the wall by your bed, if you press it, it will contact the UA staff and any heroes in the area."

He explained as he walked towards the balcony. "There are sensors all around your room, if someone that doesnt have authorization enters, the stun guns installed in your ceiling will activate, shooting anyone that doesnt match your DNA signature." Jae let out a small sound of amazement, they didnt half ass her security, and it made her feel safe. "All the technology is wire based, and nothing can interfere with its signal."

When Aizawa finished his explanation Jae leaned against the railing of her balcony. "Thank you Mr. Aizawa." He grunted in response, exiting the room, giving her time to get settled. _Well, I better start unpacking. _She rolled up her sleeves, and got ready to work.

* * *

Day slowly turned to night and everyone was down in the common area resting after a long day of unpacking. Jae was the only girl down there, she was sitting on the couch next to Kirishima. The girls came downstairs greeting them, and Mina proposed an idea. "Hey guys! We should go around and see who has the best room!" Some were intrigued by the idea, while others were uninterested. Bakugo being one of them, just went to his room to sleep.

They all walked around the dorms, looking at all the boys dorms. Some were boring, other just down right distasteful. They had just reached Todoroki's room and everyone was surprised to see it had a complete japanese make-over. Someone asked him how he did it in a day, and he responded innocently. "With hard work."

After they left Todoroki's room, they entered Sato's. His room wasnt that impressive, but he did have a freshly baked chiffon cake in the oven, and it was delicious. Next, they moved onto the girls rooms, and Jae was next. "My room isnt really that interesting, but if you insist." Jae opened the door and allowed everyone to enter.

Her walls were painted purple, she had a small vanity, a desk in the corner, a dresser, and her bed. Her comforter was a purple, black, and gray splatter paint pattern. "Wow Jae! Did you draw all of these?" Everyone looked to Uraraka, who was admiring some of the artwork on her wall. "Oh, yeah. They arent very good though." Jae blushed as they all inspected her work. There was some comics, a graffiti heart, and some original characters that she had sketched.

"Wow! This ones amazing!" Kirishima pointed to a painting she had made a few years back. It was two hands reaching towards each other, one had blood dripping on its skin and the other was clean. At the point where there fingertips touched, there was a grey shatter spiraling around it. "It was inspired by a series I use to watch in america. The main character had a dark side, and there was scene where she touched her bloody reflection in the mirror, and it shattered."

There were sounds of awe, and Jae continued to blush. Everyone soon left the room, moving on to the next. Tsu wasnt feeling well, so they had finished the tour. Everyone was down in the common area, and the votes were casted. "Is everyone's votes in? Remember guys, you cant vote for yourselves!" Mina held the box of votes above her head. "Okay, now for the results of the first class 1-A best room contest, minus Bakugo and Tsu." She read the paper in her hand. "With an overwhelming score of 5 votes, the winner is…. Rikido Sato!" Sato was surprised and all the guys were jealous. "By the way, practically all the girls voted for you." They all had a hungry look on there faces. "That cake was delicious, I want some more." With that over, Jae was tired and she headed to bed. She saw that Uraraka had gathered everyone from the rescue party and were heading outside, but Jae couldnt be bothered at the moment.

The second she made it to her room, her happy facade dropped, and she slid down the door with her hands covering her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. "Dammit, why cant I just forget about you?" She cried on the floor, knowing that things would never be the same, not after what she had done.

* * *

Class 1-A were all sitting in their seats, waiting for class to start. They heard the door open, and everyone immediately became quiet. Aizawa made his way to the front of the class observing them. "As you know, the training camp was interrupted, but dont think that we've forgotten about the provisional hero licenses you were supposed to get." Everyone mumbled, remembering how that was the reason they were there.

"So, theres no time to slack off this summer." The door opened again, revealing Ectoplasm, Cementos, and Midnight. Jae smiled at Midnight. She still hadnt said a word about what happened while she was kidnapped, but she was still grateful for her support. "Today you'll be working on special moves." Iida immediately raised his hand, asking why they needed them. "Special moves are unique to their users, its something only you can accomplish." Cementos explained.

"Those in the hero world without special moves are fools." Midnight made a weird pose. Everyone started to chatter about their moves, stating what they had thought of and what they wanted to do. "Alright, everyone suit up!" Aizawa said as he opened the shelves to their hero costumes.

Once everyone was changed, they were lead to the Training Dining Land, or TDL. It was created by Cementos, and he could create the ideal training ground for everyone. Aizawa and Midnight explained more on what special moves were, using Iidas recipro and Kamui Woods' lacrid chain prison as examples.

Cementos created a battleground for them, and Ectoplasm made clones for everyone. They were all working on their moves, bragging to each other what they could do, but Jae just stood on her platform with Midnight. "Is something wrong Jewle?" Jae snapped her head up, shaking it. "No, not really. Its just… I have a few special moves, but I dont really like to use them." Midnight nodded in understanding.

"Can you tell me about them?" Jae sighed. "Well, since I can manipulate any form of water, I can also manipulate a person's blood." Midnights eyes widened. "Oh, so is that what you did to Bakugo in the sports festival?" Jae nodded, her eyes downcast as she rubbed her arms. "I dont like to use it, due to the circumstances in which I found out how I could."

Midnight nodded, not prying any further. "And the other skills?" Jae pondered it for a moment. "Most of my special moves involve my water quirk, and my parents say im not allowed to use one of then unless absolutely necessary, due to its nature. But, I have a wind attack that uses hot and cold winds to make a tornado?" "Good, the lets start there."

The training went on for a few days, and after their session, everyone was going to lunch. Before she could reach the lunch room, Bakugo grabbed her a dragged her into a secluded hallway. He looked around seeing if they were alone. "Jae, I know I havent said anything to you over the past couple of days, but we have to talk." Jae gulped, she has never seen him this serious before.

"When I was in that bar, the night we were kidnapped, Deku came back, and he said something." His head was hung, and his voice sounded defeated. "Is it true Jae, did he…" He couldnt finish his sentence, but Jae new what he was talking about. Against her wishes, tears flowed silently down her face, and Bakugos eyes widened when he looked up and saw her broken expression.

"He… he tricked me into thinking he was the same, and I made the mistake of trusting him." She hiccuped, "I… he… God Katsuki, if I could just go back, and not make the same mistake." She shuddered, trying to find the right words. Bakugo watched her, not knowing what to do. "Jae, its gonna be alri-" She cut him off, her anger getting the better of her. "Its not going to be alright! Because of what I did, im never going to be free of him! This stupid fucking mark isnt going away! Ever Katsuki!"

Her quiet sobs turned to loud sniffles, and she was breathing heavily. "Cant you see? He's won dammit! He fucking won! All because I was stupid enough to let my guard down!" With her outburst over, Jae watched Bakugo for his reaction. His eyes were wide and his hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to pull his best friend into his embrace and make all her pain go away, but he couldnt. This was beyond his control.

Jae closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do. "I have to go." With that she ran down the hall, searching for the one person she could confide in.

* * *

Bakugo walked into the lunch room, his face blank as he took his seat beside Kirishima, his head in his hands. "Dude, are you okay?" Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder, and was shocked when Bakugo didnt brush it off. He didnt even respond. Kirishima looked worriedly towards his friends. Mina, Sero, and Kaminari shrugged their shoulders, mirroring his worried look. No one had ever seen Bakugo like this.

At the table next to theirs, Uraraka looked over at them, a sad expression on her face as she watched Bakugo slump further into his seat. She was standing near her table, her tray still in her hands as she made to sit down, but before she could she was stopped by a hand wrapping around her neck. She stiffened as she felt a dark aura surround her, and when she looked over her shoulder, she dropped the tray from her hands.

The crashing noise silenced everyone in the room, they all looked over to the room and froze. Behind Uraraka, was none other than Deku, his piercing red gaze gliding over all the students. "Youre Uraraka, correct?" Uraraka shook in fear as she kept her eyes trained on him. He pulled her into the middle of the room, and addressed the students. "Good Afternoon UA high! Sorry for interrupting your day, but you seem to have something that belongs to me."

Kirishima was holding back a shaking Bakugo as he tried to attack the villain, his other friends standing in front of him, making sure to keep their eyes on Deku. The other students of class 1-A were standing, trying to find a way out and warn the teachers. Deku trailed his gaze over the room, and stopped on one student in particular. "You. Youre Iida right?" He addressed the class rep. "Go get your teachers, I need to speak with them." His voice was cold and demanding, like he was daring anyone to defy him.

Iida glanced at the door, then back to him and Uraraka. "Better hurry now." He tightened his grip on Uraraka's neck, causing her to struggle. "Wouldnt want me to get bored." He smirked as Iida ran out of the room, heading straight for the teachers. Not a minute later, Aizawa and Present Mic came through the doors. Iida was nowhere to be found, and Deku guessed that he was informing more teachers.

"Ah, Eraser Head, glad you could join us." Deku mocked the hero, still gripping Uraraka tightly. She was panicking, trying the stay still, as to not anger him further. "What do you want?" Aizawa asked, his scarf flaring around him as he moved into a battle stance. Deku chuckled, obviously amused by his reaction. "Straight to the point, as expected." His light playful tone disappeared. "You know what I'm here for." He glared at the heroes.

"And you think I'll just hand her over to you?" Aizawa was stalling, the other pros were on their way, he just had to distract him. Deku sighed. "Obviously you're not taking me seriously." He removed his hand from Uraraka's neck, causing her to breath a sigh of release, but they all relaxed too soon. Deku put his hands on both sides of her neck, and without hesitation he twisted. A snap rang through the room, along with a thud as Uraraka's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Screams rang out, and the girls of class 1-A were crying. They all watched horrified as Uraraka's body settled on the ground, her eyes still wide open with shock. Aizawa and Present Mic's eyes widened, and they froze. "I suggest you get her quickly, I might just get bored again." Deku turned his gaze to the girls holding each other at one of the tables. He raised his hand, pulling Momo from Jirou's arms. She screamed, reaching out for Jirou as she was pulled into his hold. "You've got five minutes, I suggest you go find her."

Aizawa glanced at Present Mic, and when he nodded his head, he ran out the doors without a word.

* * *

Jae was in the teachers lounge. She was sitting with Midnight, holding her tightly as she cried into her chest. She had just told Midnight everything, and she couldnt hold back her tears any longer. She shot up when the door opened, slamming as it was forced open. She looked to see Aizawa, panting for breath with a saddened expression. "Mr. Aizawa, Whats going on?" She wiped the tears from her face, trying to calm his heaving chest as her sobs faded. She stood up, wondering what was happening.

"Deku is here, and he's taken everyone in the cafeteria hostage." Jae's eyes widened, the pulse of the marek becoming known as her heaving chest finally relaxed, and she moved towards the door. "He wants me." She stated, not even bothering to question. "Enderson, you dont have to go, we can hide yo-" Jae cut him off moving to the open door. "No. He wont stop until he gets what he wants, and I wont let my classmates suffer because of me."

She ran down the hall without another word. _I cant let them get hurt, I have to protect them. _She used her wind to jet herself down the halls, making it to the cafeteria in no time. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She saw the frightened faces of her classmates, and other students from the school. She walked past Present Mic, locking eyes with Deku. Momo was in his grasp, holding her by the neck.

"Release her." Jae moved through the rows of tables, unable to see the whole picture. "You dont need to hurt anyone, ill go with you willingly." She ignored the pleas of her classmates to stay back, and she continued her advance. "I knew you'd come." Deku smirked, pushing Momo into a group of her classmates, holding his hand out for Jae to take. Just as she cleared the last row of tables she froze.

Tears stung her eyes as she saw Urarakas lifeless eyes staring up at her. Her hands rose to her mouth, she felt as if she was going to throw up. "What did you do?" She whispered, not able to speak properly as she started at the body of one of her best friends. Deku laughed, as if he was happy seeing her in pain. "The teachers werent taking me seriously, so I had to show them I meant business. You can also consider this your punishment for escaping."

Her eyes rose to his, pure hatred in her purple orbs. "Ill go with you, if you let me do something first." Her gaze did not falter as he pondered her request. "Why not." At his simple reply, Jae fell to her knees in front of Uraraka, her gaze softening. She flipped her onto her back, and gently closed her eyes. "Im sorry." She whispered softly.

Jae's eyes hardened, and they turned blue as she extended her hands out. The waters in the room shook, and their caps slowly twisted open, allowing the water to flow out and gather around her. It formed a large bubble, larger than a basketball. Jae held the ball above her right hand, and everyone watched in shock as her blue eyes grew lighter, and they started to glow. The water began to shine the same color and she held the ball over Uraraka's chest.

They all watched as the water slowly seeped into her body, traveling through her veins, causing the lines to glow under her skin. "What are you.." Deku trailed off as he watched Jae, her eyes were blank, as if she were staring into something that no one else could see. Uraraka's skin regained its color, and everyone watched in awe as Jae's hands moved to her neck, resetting it with a pop.

The water in her skin moved up her neck, illuminating the veins on her face as they made their way to her brain. The water beneath her skin was healing her cells, reviving them, one by one. Once all her cells were alive, Jae rose her left hand to Uraraka's mouth, and her right over her heart. The water started to pump her heart from the inside, moving the blood through her body once again.

Her left eye turned that piercing silver, but it was different, shining brightly like her right eye. She moved her left hand up and down, pulling air in and out of her lungs. This continued for a few minutes, and nobody blinked, watching the miracle unfold. Suddenly, Uraraka's eyes fluttered open, and Jae pulled the water out of her body, allowing it to evaporate. She stopped both her quirks, the glow fading from her eyes as she blinked, her eyes returning to their original purple.

Uraraka pulled in a breath, and started up at Jae. "Jae?" Her voice was weak as she gazed up at her friend. Jae smiled down at her, slowly rising, swaying slightly as she rose. She stepped around Uraraka, approaching a stunned Deku. She stopped inches from him, looking at him with nothing but discontent. Deku snapped out of his shock, smirking as he grabbed her hand. The green mist surrounded them, leaving an entire room of shocked heroes and students, as they disappeared from sight. Leaving everyone to wonder, just who was Jae? And how did she bring someone back from the dead?

* * *

Jae ripped her hand from Dekus as they appeared in another room. She looked around, observing the well furnished room. It had a set of couches on one side of the room, with a coffee table and a tv on the wall. There was a large king size bed on the other side of the room, with blood red sheets a comforter, and a black area rug underneath it. There was a wardrobe and a few lights around, and there were two windows on one wall.

She gazed at Deku when the sound of his laughter rang out in the large room, he had a hand on his face his body shaking with the force of his laughter. "I cant believe this." His laughter stopped and he stalked over the her, pulling her into his chest so her back was against him. "An ability like that, and you hid it for so long." He played with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "Now, just how did you do that?"

Jae felt the mark pulse, and she responded against her will. "After I went to America, I wanted to find a way for my water quirk to do something other than to hurt. I was training by myself, and some water made its way onto my scrapes, and they healed." She paused. "I studied it for a long time, and I eventually concluded that it could heal any injury, and that with the help of my wind quirk I could bring someone back from the dead."

"The water I use to heal can bring any dead cell back to life, causing the body to regenerate rapidly. When my parents found out, we decided having the ability to bring the dead back to life was dangerous, and that I could be targeted for my abilities, so I kept it a secret from everyone." Jae finished her explanation, gazing at Deku from over her shoulder. A smile was on his face, and it terrified her.

"How interesting." His smiled dropped, and his grip tightened around her, as he demeanor took a complete 180. "But dont think that i've forgotten about your escape. You need to be punished." Her eyes widened at his words, knowing that they promised pain. He shoved her away from him, causing her to fall onto the floor. She landed painfully, knocking her elbows and knees on the hardwood floor. She tried to stand but was held down on her stomach when Deku stomped on her back.

"Dont think you can get away from this so easily." He glared down at her as he pulled one of his switchblades from his pocket. She flinched when she heard it snap open, remembering the sound from her first night in the bar. Deku flipped her over, and he straddled her hips. He ran his finger over the blade, admiring its sharpness. "You arent allowed to move." The mark pulsed once again, and her body immediately stopped obeying her commands to move. "But you can scream as much as you'd like."

Deku brought the blade down, stabbing it into her shoulder, causing a scream to tear from her throat. He didnt stop his assault, and continued, dragging the blade over her stomach. Jae continued to scream, begging him to stop. He sliced her legs from top to bottom, careful to avoid cutting any vital arteries. He stabbed into her side, a crazed look in his eyes as he watched the blood spill from her wounds, puddling on the floor.

"Red is definitely your color." Deku admired her bleeding skin as he licked the blood from his knife. Jae watched, horrified as he shuddered in pleasure. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and suddenly she felt sick. _How can he be turned on from watching me suffer? _Her blood was splattered on his face and clothes, and her breath hitched when his deranged eyes bore into hers.

"I think thats enough for today. Dont want you dying on me, huh?" He got off her bloodied body, and levitated her into his arms. He moved towards one of the doors, opening it to reveal a large bathroom. He placed her on the ground, lying her against the cabinet under the two sinks, and started to fill the large white tub with water. Once it was filled, he took of her clothes, taking moment to admire his work before he placed her in the warm water.

"Heal yourself." He said it so simply, like he shouldn't have even had to ask, but Jae didnt protest. _He left my arms undamaged, besides my left shoulder. He must have figured out that I need my hands to heal. _She thought about defying him, but decided against it, not wanting the bleed out. He watched in amazement as the water glowed and her injuries closed up. As her healing finished and her eyes returned to normal, she allowed herself a moment of weakness, a single tear sliding down her cheek. _Just how am I going to make it through this?_

* * *

UA was in absolute chaos. The students were shaken, not sure of what actually happened. Uraraka was immediately surrounded by her classmates, and Aizawa had to push through them to get to her. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her softly, trying not to startle her further. Uraraka still sat on the floor, more confused than she'd ever been. "I remember being held by Deku, and then it all goes dark."

She paused, trying to piece her thought together. "It felt like I was floating in a black river. It was cold, and I couldnt see or hear anything." Uraraka took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking voice. "Then, all of a sudden, everything became bright. The blackness turned to a soft blue, glowing with warmth. I heard someone speaking, but it was muffled and I couldnt hear what it said." She looked back at her classmates, watching their expressions. "And then, next thing I know, Im waking up on the floor. Jae was above me, her eyes were a crystal blue, ive never seen them that color before."

She looked to Aizawa, her eyes begging for answers. "What happened?" She was confused, pieces of her memory distorted. Aizawa knelt down were Uraraka was sitting, and contemplated how he was going to answer her question. "While you were being held hostage by Deku, he killed you to prove a point." Uraraka's eyes widened, not understanding at all. "How could that be? Im alive right now! This doesn't make any sense!" Aizawa understood her panic and confusion, its not possible to die and come back.

"He demanded that we bring him Enderson, and when we did, she went with him willingly." Aizawa sighed. "But before she did, she asked him to wait, and she healed you." Uraraka tried to process his words, but nothing made sense. "How? I've never seen Jae heal before, and how could she bring me back from the dead?" Her voice was quiet as she stared at her hands in disbelief. "I dont know Uraraka, no one does."

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 6! Its a little shorter than the others, 14 Pages. This seemed like a good stopping point. Lots just went down, they were rescued, and then Jae was taken once again! Will the heroes be able to save her this time? Will Jae save herself? Or will she be stuck with Deku forever? Only time will tell, and the next Chapter! I will be taking a week or two break because I am graduating high school and im going to be very busy with senior events and parties. I will probably post once June rolls around, so keep an eye out in the future! Thank you,**

**~Jewle Enderson**


	8. Update Info!

_**Hello Dear readers! I wanted to update all of you on whats going on. With the new season of BNHA out this fall, I will be returning to this story as soon as my motivation picks up. I have recently started college and have been given some bad news over the summer. My mom has been diagnosed with stage 3 brain cancer and I am spending a lot of time with and taking care of her. This is one of the reasons that I have not updated. I have a few chapters made in advance which I will be posting as soon as I finish a few more so I can stay ahead. I hope to update sometime before Thanksgiving but it might be more towards December. Again I am sorry for the hiatus, but please check out my instagram for some drawings related to the new chapters coming out soon. My insta is Jae.enderson**_

_**Thank you for understanding, **_

_**~Jewle Enderson**_

_**P.S This info update will be deleted and/or replaced when the new chapter comes out.**_


	9. The Girl in Red

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

**Hey everyone! I know I promised to update sometime last month but I totally forgot. Things are kind of crazy at my house right now, but please enjoy this new chapter! I am re-working some of the new chapters that I have already written so that I can fill in some plot holes and add a bit more originality to my story. Will try to update them as soon as they are finished and ready for reading! **

* * *

Chapter 7: The Girl in Red

It's been two weeks since she's been taken once again, and it was the worst two weeks of her life. She was locked up in the room, not able to leave. For most of the day, she was alone, but when Deku returned from his business was when her torment began. He would tease her, baiting her, trying to get her to react. At first, she would fall into his trap, letting him get to her. He never hurt her without reason, but whenever she spoke out of line, it was like a green light for him.

Usually he would cut her, loving the sight of her blood, but when he was feeling extremely aggravated from his work, he'd just beat her. After the torture was over, she would be ordered to heal herself. Deku didn't like scars on her body, wanting her to be flawless. After the first week, Jae learned not to make him angry. Even if the pain was temporary, the memories stuck, pulling her into paranoia. To coupe with the trama, she started to do whatever he said. She studied his moods, and his reactions to the things she did.

Jae was a fighter, but in a hopeless situation, her mind went into survival mode. Whenever Deku was around, she was silent, waiting for him to speak first. Watching her every step, like she was walking into a minefield, which she practically was with Dekus mood swings. He hasn't touched her like he did the first time she was taken, and for that she was grateful.

It was mid-day, and Jae was reading in one of the chairs. Deku had left a few hours ago, and she would find ways to entertain herself throughout the day while he was gone. She enjoyed the solitude, the only other contact she had was with him, and those times were usually unpleasant. She was startled when the door opened, she dropped the book she was reading and jumped out of the chair. Deku wasn't supposed to be here this time of day, he always came back sometime after 3.

She was surprised when Deku walked through the door, and she immediately dropped the defensive stance she had taken. She didn't want to give him a reason to hurt her, knowing that any defensive action would be taken as a challenge to him. Deku smiled at her when he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Jae's eyes were drawn to the large plastic bag he held in his hands, it was draped over his arm, making ruffling noises as he moved.

"Hello my dear, how was your morning?" He always did this when he returned, acting like a kind and loving boyfriend. "Good." She responded quietly, her eyes flickering between his face and the floor. His actions confuse her on a daily basis. He acted kind and caring towards her one minute, and then the next he'd attack her. She didnt know which side to believe anymore, her mind too damaged from trauma.

Deku walked over to the bed, laying the bag on the bed. "I have a surprise for you." He was excited, and Jae was wary. A surprise could mean anything, and she definitely didn't want to be lured into another beating. Deku noticed Jae's hestance, and let out a chuckle. He walked over to her, brushing her hair behind her ear as he pulled her close. "No need to worry, its something good."

She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying. His gaze was intense, causing her to shift her eyes away from his, unable to keep the contact. He guided her to the bed, and slowly unzipped the bag on the bed. Jae gasped when it opened, revealing a sparkling blood red dress. She looked up at Deku, wondering why he would give this to her. She was only allowed in the room, why would she need a dress?

As if sensing her question, Deku explained what the dress was for. "We're going out on a business trip, and I want you looking your best." Her eyes widened. They were leaving? Maybe if she was out in public, someone would recognize her, and call the heroes. This could be her chance to escape! She kept her thoughts hidden, not letting them show as she picked up the dress. "Go change, we need to leave soon."

Without complaint, Jae went into the bathroom to change. When she returned, the smile on Deku's face only grew. The dress was formal, going all the way to her feet. It was tight on her torso, flowing out once it reached her thighs. There was a slit going up the left side, stopping at her mid thigh. The top was beaded, with designs swirling around her breast and stomach. The straps were thick and supported her chest, the neckline dipping into a 'v', showing off the mark and her cleavage.

"You look stunning, just as I expected." Deku complemented her, fixing his tie. He was wearing his black suit once again, with a white dress shirt and blood red tie. She just noticed that they matched, and an angry thought popped into her head. He was controlling her, treating her like an object. She didn't respond, not trusting herself to keep from saying something to anger him.

He didn't comment on her silence, just walked over to her, caressing her cheek with his gloved fingers. He handed her a pair of gold wedges, and she put them on deftly. "Come, there's business we have to attend too." With a smirk, his green mist enveloped them, teleporting them from the room.

When the mist cleared, Jae observed her surroundings. They were in a dusty old warehouse, and the other members of the league were already there. There was Shigaraki, Toga, Compress, and Magne "Nice of you to finally join us." Shigaraki grumbled from his place leaned against the wall, he glared at Deku from behind his hand mask. Deku just sent him a smug smile, creating a chair for himself from the dirt floor, hardening it into a packed stone. He sat down, gesturing for Jae to sit on his lap. She hesitated for a moment, prompting him to grab her wrist and pulled her down onto him.

Jae let out a squeak of surprise, a blush on her face as she realized that everyone was observing their display. Toga took a step forward, her arms bouncing at her sides as a creepy smile formed on her face. "Oh my Goddd Jae!" She squealed. "You look so pretty in that dress! Just like blood!" Jae grimaced at her words, finding the girl to be insane. Her presence screamed crazy, and it made her skin crawl when she spoke about blood in such a loving way.

"That's enough Toga." Deku waved her off, noticing Jae's discomfort. "I'm only here because I was told Twice was bringing in a new recruit." He glared at Shigaraki, expecting an explanation. Shigaraki just scoffed, not caring for his foul mood. "He'll be here any minute." As soon as he said that, the door to the warehouse opened, revealing Twice and a man with a bird like mask on his mouth.

"Sorry it took so long. Yeah whatever, it ain't my fault." Twices signature dual voice said as he walked further into the warehouse. Deku got a look at the man brought by twice and laughed a bit. "Of course Twice would bring you here, without knowing who you are." The other villains were confused, and Magne spoke. "Wait are you saying this guy is some kind of celebrity?"

Shigaraki sighed and responded. "Sensei showed me a picture of him once, they call him 'The Gangster'. He's the capo of a gang called the Hassaikai." Magne suddenly changed demeanor, acting like a fangirl. "Oh my, a gangster! Like a Yakuza! This is a first for me. Feels dangerous!" Jae narrowed her eyes at his strange behavior. _All these guys are wakjobs! _She thought cringing.

Toga was confused about their differences, so Compress explained to her that gangsters use to be big before quirks came around, and that they were crimelords. "Are you another one of those feeling high off of All Mights retirement?" Magne asked the man, but he responded differently. "No, more so than All Mights, its All for One's departure thats really big." The man answered, continuing, "He was an emperor, a kingpin who ruled the underworld. My generation treated him like an urban legend."

"Now that he's gone from both the light and the shadows, who will be the new kingpin, I wonder?" His tone turned dark, glaring at Shigaraki, as if saying he was unfit to take his role. Deku laughed again, its booming sound echoing in the practically empty warehouse. "Oh, and you believe your to be the next kingpin?" Deku tilted his head, resting it on his arm as he smiled at the man. He turned his attention to Deku, startled by Jae's presence, not realizing she was there. He wondered how he could miss her, wearing such a vivid color, but he brushed that aside.

"Do you have a plan? You had many strong villains at your disposal. Muscular, Moonfish, Stain, yet you still failed to use them properly. What's the point of having power at your disposal that you can't control?" He outstretched his hand to Deku. "In order to realize your goals, you need to have a plan, and I have a plan. I didn't come here to be one of you."

Shigaraki interrupted his speech, glaring at Twice. "Next time, make sure to find their intentions before bringing them here Twice." The man ignored him, continuing his proposal to Deku. "In order to execute my plans, I need money. Not many people are willing to invest in a small group of gangsters, but if I had you, whose reputation has swelled far and wide, then it'd be a whole other matter." He paused stepping towards Deku and Jae.

"Come under my umbrella boys. I'll show you just how well I can use you all, and then ill become the next Kingpin!" Deku watched him lazily. Jae could tell he wasn't impressed with his little speech, and when Deku got bored, blood was shed.

"Go home." Shigaraki said simply, sensing Deku's distaste. "Sorry kid, but we didn't come her to be put under someone's thumb!" Magne unwrapped his weapon, revealing his large magnet. He used his quirk, pulling the man's head into his item, crashing his skull against it. The man tapped Magne on the arm, and the top half of his body exploded. "Magne!" Toga and Compress shouted as the remainder of his body fell to the floor. "You guys fired the first shot." The man said, straightening himself. "So damn dirty, that's why I hate this."

Compress jumped into action, attacking the man. "Mr. Compress, stop!" Shigaraki tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He swung at the man, trying to catch him with his quirk, but got his arm burst off. Deku sighed, and leaned into Jae's ear. "Stop him with your quirk before he does anymore damage." He ordered her, causing the mark to burn.

Jae, who had watched the event with wide eyes, reluctantly raised her hand at his order. Her eyes turned dark blue, and she stopped the man in his tracks. "W-what!?" The man shook, struggling against her control. "Now, tell your men outside of this facility to back off, or I may just kill them all." Everyone stared at Deku and Jae in shock, not knowing there were others. "Back off, we've been had." The man struggled to say as he was brought to his knees.

"You think you can come onto **my **turf, and fool **me**? You are sorely mistaken." Deku's voice was cold, laced with malice, as he glared at the man who dared to defy him. "Killing one of my men, and injuring another, you obviously didn't think this through." He wrapped an arm around Jae, squeezing her in his rage. She winced slightly, but did not move as she focused on her quirk. "You go by Overhaul, correct?" He didn't respond, still struggling to free himself from Jae's control. "If you assumed we'd be easy to control, you forgot one little detail. I'm All for One's successor, and this pretty little thing in red isn't just for decoration."

Deku shifted Jae off his lap, seating her on the chair as he rose. He walked over to Overhaul, standing above his kneeled form, eyes glaring down at him. "Do you really believe that I don't have a plan? Kingpin of Japan? You think too small." He smirked, his ruby eyes practically glowing with malice. "I'm going to rule the world, and your quirk will definitely come in handy in my efforts." His hand glowed red, and he placed it onto Overhauls face. "Now, let's hear some nice screams, shall we?"

Overhaul let out an ear piercing scream as Deku started to extract his quirk. The veins in his arms glowed red as they bulged with the power of his new quirk. Jae shook with fear as she tried to block out Overhauls screams. With a quirk like that, Deku just became much more dangerous. Overhaul stopped screaming as Deku lifted his hand from his face, he was panting, sweat pouring down his face. Deku walked back over to Jae, but stood behind the chair.

He played with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "Now, Adina." He addressed her again. "Kill him." Jae gasped, and turned to Deku, eyes wide with horror. "I...I cant...I couldn't possibly…" The words fumbled out of her mouth, her mind in a panic as she tried to confirm what he said. "You will, or there will be consequences."

Jae knew he was promising a punishment later, but she'd rather endure the pain than end someone's life. "You can do whatever you want to me, b-but im not going to kill someone." Deku smirked at her words, like he knew what she was going to say such. "I never said it would be you who faced the consequences." Jae's hands shook, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You either kill him, or ill pay another visit to UA, and this time you won't be there to bring them back to life." Her whole body shook, knowing he wasn't kidding. "No… please.. I.." Deku cut her off pulling her hair, tilting her head back as he whispered in her ear. "I think ill kill Kacchan first, I do have a bone to pick with him. I'll make it nice and slow, so he can feel every bit of pain before he dies."

His words were pushing her to a breaking point, she was now hyperventilating, her eyes locked onto Overhaul. Her fingers twitched, unaware that she was tightening her hold on him. "Please.. Don't.." Deku continued, just a couple more nudges. "Chose dear, a man who's committed many crimes, or your best friend, who's striving to be a hero."

Jae couldn't answer, her mind swirling. Deku took note of her hesitation. "If you don't choose, then I will, and id love to bring his severed head to you on a silver platter." The thought rushed to her head, creating an image of Bakugos severed head in Dekus grasp. Her breath hitched as she pulled in a shaky breath, and without her knowing, her fist clenched. Overhaul let out a strangled choke, blood pouring from his mask as his heart was crushed from the inside.

Jae screamed when she saw his dead body fall to the floor, her hands flying to her mouth as she struggled to breathe. The other villains watched the scene with awe, not expecting her to do it. "Good girl." Jae didn't hear his praise, her shaking eyes locked onto Overhauls dead body. "Kill the stragglers outside, leave one of them alive, I need to speak with him." Deku ordered Toga, Twice, and Shigaraki.

They all left without a word, more than happy to shed some blood after Jae's little display. Deku moved around the chair, standing in front of her as grabbed Jae's arms. "Come now dear, it's alright." She grabbed onto his vest, fisting the material in her hands as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her. Jae started into his chest, her eyes still wide open with horror.

"I killed him...I killed him…" She continued to mumble through her crying, her mind replaying the scene in her head over and over. "Oh god…" Deku smirked, pleased with the outcome. She could never return to her old life again, she'd be persecuted by the people she held dear. He was breaking her down bit by bit, and molding her into what he wanted.

"Look at me dear." He tilted her head up with his fingers, grasping her chin between his fingers. Her watery eyes met his, and he could see how broken they were. "You need to heal Compress, and Magne, if possible." She shifted her eyes to Compress and Magne, Compress was still clutching his bleeding stump, not paying attention to the two as they talked.

Jae sniffled, wiping her eyes, and rose from the chair as Deku moved aside. Knowing not to argue with his orders, she slowly made her way to Compress, not daring to look over at Overhauls body, in fear of breaking down once again. She knelt down beside him, her hand pulling water from the air outside the door. Her eyes turned bright blue as she assessed the damage.

The water surrounded the stump, and also gathered the blood from the ground. It purified the contaminated liquid bringing it to his body. She worked on regenerating his cells, and slowly his arm started to regrow. The work slowed as the regenerated cells reached his hand, she focused on each bone, carefully creating it then growing the muscles and skin. The glow faded from her eyes, finished with the healing, and she coughed as her throat dried up.

She tried to stand, but swayed as her vision started to fade into black. Deku caught her before she could fall, and watched as Compress flexed his hand, looking at it in awe. "How did she…" He cut himself off, knowing it wasn't good to question his leader. "Thank you." Deku nodded at him, then focused his attention on Jae as she tried to stabilize herself. "W-water." She croaked, trying to reduce the backlash of her quirk.

"Compress, get her some water." Compress stood and immediately left the warehouse. As he left, the three villains returned. Toga and Twice were covered in blood, while Shigaraki was clean. He dusted off his clothes, and Twice threw one off the gang members onto the floor by Deku's feet. He walked back over the chair, placing Jae on it gently, then walked over to the man piled in a heap on the dirt floor.

"Where is your base?" Deku asked simply, pulling out his switchblade, flicking it open with practiced ease. Jae flinched at the sound, curling herself into a ball as she buried her face in her knees. "As if I'd tell sc- Ahh!" The man screamed in pain when Deku plunged the knife into his shoulder. "I suggest not fucking with me at the moment. I haven't had some fun in a while, and I've been missing the feel of blood splattering on my skin." The torture continued, and she tried in vain to block out his screams, but the sound reverberated through her body.

"It's… it's a mansion. On the east side of town! I swear that's all I know!" The man cried out as Deku's knife grazed against his crotch. Deku scoffed. "Weakling." He flicked the blood off his knife, clicking it closed. "Toga," She perked up at the mention of her name, her hands twitching to grab her knives. "Have your fun." Toga smirked, a crazed look glazing over her eyes as she pulled out one of her knives.

Deku walked over to Jae, not looking back as the man started to scream once again. Jae tucked her head further into her knees as she hugged them closer to her body, trying in vain to block out the man's cries. Deku stopped in front of her, and Jae shivered when he lifted her chin. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, remembering how Overhaul could destroy anything he touched, and realizing that Deku know possessed that ability. Deku let her pull away, and surrounded them both in his green mist. "We'll meet at the hideout at eight." He addressed the other villains as they both disappeared.

* * *

At UA, the teachers were having a meeting. All the main staff was present, also Uraraka and Bakugo were there as well. Nezu sat at the head of the table, paws together as he rested his chin on them, eyes closed in thought. "Deku was able to penetrate our security system once again, and take Miss Enderson for the second time." He sighed opening his eyes, observing Uraraka and Bakugo as they sat silently at the table.

"And now, we've learned that she has the ability to bring the dead back to life. This is a dangerous power, and it just goes to show that we truly don't know anything about Miss Enderson." The teachers nodded in agreement. "It seems as though she has become a liability, such a powerful child at the hands of the villains, this is troubling." Ectoplasm admitted.

Bakugo slammed his hands on the table, smoke fuming as his quirk activated. "She's not a fucking liability! Jae would never hurt anyone! She's a hero dammit!" Uraraka watched his explode, trying to console him with a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. "We aren't saying that Jae isn't a hero, just that she's dangerous in the enemies hands." Midnight explained, her eyes downcast. "With the mark placed on her body, Deku is able to control her actions. She could be forced to heal villains, and even kill those who attempt to retrieve her."

Bakugo growled, sitting back into his chair as he sulked. "So no one knew that Jae could heal?" Uraraka asked, looking at her hands as she flexed them. "I owe her my life, yet I feel as though I never knew the real her. She was always so reserved after the USJ attack, and as her best friend, I'm ashamed that I never noticed that there was something this major going on." Tears gathered in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"That's why we are all here, we need to know everything we can about Miss Enderson." Nezu stated, looking to Bakugo and Uraraka. Bakugo sighed, looking away as he started to explain what he knew. "I've known Jae since we were babies. Her, Deku and I all lived on the same street, our moms were all friends, and we went to the same preschool. Jae manifested her quirk when she was three years old." Bakugo paused, gaging the pros reactions. They all were listening intently, and were surprised by her early age of requiring her quirk.

"Her wind quirk manifested first, then her water quirk a few weeks later. Everyone found her to be an anomaly, having two quirks and all. Plus, having her eyes change color with her power was strange. She was obviously an emitter type, yet the change in eye color was obviously a transformation." Bakugo continued. "Many believed that she got a strange combination/mutation in her quirk, making her super powered. When we were about 7 or 8 years old, Jae found out a use of her water quirk, Blood Manipulation. Since blood is mostly water, she could control it from inside someone's body, and her eyes turn a deep blue shade."

"She used this power on Deku, unknowingly, and immediately started to reject her quirk. For years she never used it, until the day she left for America. After that, I don't know what happened to her." He finished his story, waiting for their response. "Apparently, Enderson went to a quirk training school in America, which is similar to UA, for middle schoolers. Its in her application file." Aizawa informed them, shuffling through some papers.

"Jewle told me during our special moves training that most of her moves revolved around her water quirk, and that her parents told her not to use one of them, due to its nature. Its safe to assume that she meant her healing prowess." Midnight jumped in, recalling their training.

"You guys are obviously out of the loop." A new voice jumped in, which had everyone turning towards the open door. There stood two people, a girl and a boy. The girl was tall, about 5 '11, with long straight blond hair down to her waist. She wore a red long sleeved top, that was cropped at her stomach, with black leggings and white converse sneakers. The boy was also tall, around 6 '2. He had blond hair that was slightly shaved at the sides, with the top being longer and swept to one side. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans, a black t'shirt, and black sneakers.

It was the girl who had spoke, her face lit up with a smile. The boy just stood beside her, eyes rolling at her rude entrance. "You didn't even knock, I'm pretty sure that's rude in this country, as well as ours." He drowned out, teasing her. The girl just pouted, smacking him on the arm. "Who the hell are you!" Bakugo yelled at them, rising from his seat as he got ready for a fight. The teachers were all tense, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Relax explosion boy, wow you're just like Jae said you'd be." Bakugo yelled out a what, confused as to how they know Jae. All Might just chuckled, standing and walking over to the two newcomers (They know about his weak form). "Ah, Young Hathaway and Jarres. Glad you could make it." Everyone just stared at All Might, confused. "What is the meaning of this All Might?" Aizawa asked, obviously unamused. "Oh, my apologies, after Enderson was taken once more, I asked her two friends from America to come and help us fill in the blanks."

"Introduce yourselves you two." At All Mights request they complied. "My name is Scarlet Hathaway." She was very excited, and had a bubbly personality. "Kaden Jarres." He was more laid back, his voice had a low tone, and was louder than most people. "We went to school with Jae while she was in America." Scarlets face suddenly dropped. "I never imagined that my first visit here would be because she was taken." Kaden paced a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Jae isnt stupid, and she definitely aint weak. This bastard has to be one strong guy if he can take her." He said it quietly, his eyes hardened as he thought of Jae. "So what's your plan to get her back? It's been a few weeks since she's been taken, you have to have some information." Nezu looked at the teachers at the table, then to All Might, who nodded his head.

"We have information that The League of Villains has overthrown the gang known as the Hassaikai. While Bakugo was on his internship with Nighteyes hero agency, he found a little girl in their possession. She was badly injured, and watched over by the leader of the group, Overhaul. This evening, the body of this man was found in an abandoned warehouse." Nezu paused for a moment. "The cause of death was acute heart failure, his heart exploded from the inside."

Bakugo stiffened. "What are you trying to say! You think that Jae killed him!" He raged, his body shaking as he tried to process what was said. "We believe so yes, but it is possible that Deku forced her to kill him." Bakugo went to rage some more, but suddenly, all his anger disappeared and he felt calm and sleepy. "What?"

"Calm down. You're making a scene. This is about Jae not you." Kaden grumbled, standing next to Scarlet as she focused her vision on Bakugo. "Sorry about that, I used my quirk to calm you down." Bakugo glared at her, but stayed in his seat. "Thank you Young Hathaway." All Might thaned as he continued where Nezu left off. "As we were saying. We have found the location of their base, and there's a good chance that we'll find Deku and Young Enderson there. We've contacted many hero agencies in the area, and we are doing a raid in two days."

"We're coming too." Scarlet responded, and Kaden nodded in agreement. "You can't come! Do you even have hero licenses!" Bakugo yelled, still trying to fight the girls quirk. They both pulled out their provisional licences from America, sweat dropping when Bakugo shut his mouth. "We got our licences in our final year of middle school." Kaden explained.

"Good, please tell us about your quirks so we can plan accordingly." Nezu asked, ready to add them to the plan. "Well, my quirk is called Emotional Connection. I can feel other people's emotions and make them feel any emotion I want." Scarlet explained. "My quirk is Vocal Seduction. I can convince anyone to do anything by just using my voice." Kaden informed, looking smug as he explained his quirk. Uraraka blushed when he smirked at her, and Scarlet smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! Stop hitting me!" Kaden complained, yanking on her hair. "Well Jae isn't here to do it, so someone has to." Kaden shivered, thinking about Jae's anger. She'd always smack him for being an ass, which is most of the time. Scarlet chuckled, "Sorry about that." It was the teachers turn to sweatdrop, and Nezu asked one more question. "We've been trying to get in contact with Endersons family, but it seems that they are still on a mission from the American Hero Agency."

"Oh, yeah, but Aid is coming so I wouldn't worry." Scarlet said, a smile on her face. "Who's Aid?" Uraraka asked, and Bakugo stiffened. "No way," He said as the door opened once again. "It's been a while Katsuki, I hope you've been treating my sister nicely." His eyes snapped to the door, cringing when his suspicions had been confirmed. "Adriana." She smiled, observing the pro's in the room.

"Im Adriana Enderson, and I'm here to fix the mess my sisters gotten into." Adriana was slightly taller than Jae, Reaching 5 '2 in height, her hair was the same shade of brown as Jae, but it only reached just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same shade of purple, yet she had no freckles. She wore high waisted light wash jeans with a black crop top and black heeled boots.

"So you're Miss Enderson's sister? Have you been able to contact your parents?" Nezu asked. Aid sighed. "Oh, yeah. They're pissed that they can't leave their mission yet, but they're working double time to get it done so they can beat the crap out of Izuku." Midnight then chimed in. "So you'll be coming on the raid I suppose?" Aid smirked, and suddenly shining white wings popped from her back. "Of course, cant leave my little sister in the hands of a criminal now can I? I basically have the same quirk as Jae, well her wind quirk anyways, plus the wings."

"Alright, now lets go over the plan." Nezu responded.

* * *

Jae remained on the floor where she was warped in. Her head was still tucked into her knees, her grip never faltering. Deku observed her, watching as her body trembled. "Jae dear," He addressed her, making her flinch at the sound of his voice. "Come now darling, no need to be shy." He reached out for her, but Jae sensed his presence, and she slapped his hand away. A jolt of pain shot through her due to her attack, but she ignored it.

She looked up at his with tear filled eyes. "You! You made me do this!" Her eyes shook as she stared at her hands. "I killed someone, I killed him. You made me do it." She repeated it over and over. Deku chuckled, pulling her from her mumbling. "I didn't do anything my dear. I never used the mark to make you kill him, you did that all on your own." He smirked as he watched her expression shifted from anger to mortification.

"No, that can't be… I couldn't… I couldn't possibly…" Her breathing started to become ragged, and her hands gripped her hair as the reality sunk in. "You did this, all on your own. You crushed his beating heart from the inside, killing him slowly." Jae let out a pained cry as she accepted the truth, she had killed him, all on her own, with her own power. "I… I can never… They'll never accept me… I have… No one left!" She cried through her sobs, breaking down on the floor.

Deku approached her once again, pulling her into his chest. She gripped his vest once again, crying into his chest. "I'm here for you my dear, and ill never let you go." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, satisfaction pouring through him as Jae sought comfort in him. He was the only one in her life now, and he'll be sure that it stays that way.

* * *

Jae fell asleep in his arms a while later. He rid her of the dress he had given her, and dressed her in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Deku was just placing her into bed as his phone rang. "Deku." He answered deftly. "Ah, my indispensable traitor, how nice of you to check in, late If I may add." The voice on the other end chuckled. "_You know how hectic it's been here since Enderson was taken again. I've been waiting for things to cool down a bit." _Deku chuckled, amused. "Well, I did make quite a seen. How is it at UA, now that I've destroyed their sense of security?"

"_The teachers are all panicking, concerned about Endersons ability to bring the dead back to life." _Deku nodded, agreeing with his spy. "Well, she does have a dangerous ability. Seeing as she's in my possession, they should be concerned." The voice on the other side grunted. "_There was a meeting today, Bakugo and Uraraka attended." _"And?" Deku pressed for him to continue. "_We had some new arrivals, from America." _Deku's eyes widened. "America? Who was it?"

"_Two of Endersons friends, I looked them up. It seems as though they went to the same school, and were very close. A boy and a girl, both trained as hero's." _The voice explained. Deku hymned, processing the information. "Anyone else?" The voice paused for a moment. "_Endersons sister, Adriana." _Deku let out a chuckle. "Oh, my. Big sis to the rescue I suppose. She may very well become a problem, along with those other two." He pondered the new arrivals, forming a plan in his mind.

"Anything else?" Deku asked once again. "_The heroes are planning something, they're going to move soon." _Deku scoffed. "The heroes can't stop our plans, no matter how hard they try. Oh, and make sure that Shinso is informed of the latest developments. You did well, keeping an eye on my girl this year. Expect an extra bonus in your next pay." The voice laughed. "_I aim to please Boss, contact you with new information soon." _

Deku ended the call, gazing at Jae as she slept peacefully on the bed. He brushed her hair behind her ear, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "This world will soon be mine, and you'll be right there, standing by my side as I reach the top. I'll destroy this society, and make it better. All in due time."

* * *

**Chapter seven complete! Deku's plans are coming to fruition. Jae is once again lost in her despair. How will she fare now that her world has been shattered? How will our new arrivals change the future? Who is the UA traitor, and how are they and Shinso going to contribute to the villains end game? All will be revealed in time… **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! I enjoy hearing all your feedback, and ill see you all next week!**

**~Jewle Enderson**


	10. The Heroes First Move!

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

**As promised, here is the next chapter. I am currently working on Chapter 9, but it is slow going. I want to make them long enough so that the wait is worth it. I hope you enjoy, ~Jewle**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Heroes First Move!

Jae had been in the mansion for two days. After she awoke the morning after her encounter with Overhaul, Deku moved her from his base. She had been confined to another overly spacious room, and met a little girl named Eri. Deku said that she's important, and that her quirk is dangerous. She's not allowed to touch the girl, due to this. All of Overhauls men have come under the command of the League.

She remembers it clearly, the morning that they stormed the mansion. Anyone who resisted the new power were killed, and those who surrendered were spared their lives, at the cost of their loyalty. Blood still stained the halls, and scorch marks littered the walls and floorboards. All the villains were restless, seemingly gearing up for an assault. Deku kept her far away from others, the only contact she had was with him, and occasionally Eri.

She was wondering around her room, trying to find something to do. The mark pulsed as the door to her room suddenly opened, revealing Deku as he entered her room. He wore his usual outfit, a red dress shirt, black vest, red tie, black gloves, dress pants, and his red sneakers. He smiled when their eyes locked, and Jae kept the contact. "How is my dear doing this morning?" He approached her, brushing his fingers across her cheek before cupping her face in his hand.

Against her minds warnings, she leaned into his touch, craving human contact. It's been a month since she's been taken, and with him being her only form of contact, Jae sought comfort in him. Se had always craved human contact. She knew that it was wrong, but this was her life now. It's useless to deny the truth… She was stuck with him, and it was better to accept the facts then to go mad in denial. "I'm good." She spoke quietly, hoping that he was in a good mood.

Deku hymned, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm expecting some visitors today, so you'll be a good girl while I'm busy, won't you?" She could sense the threat in his words, and she quickly nodded in understanding. "Wonderful! Eri will be joining you today, and Compress will watch over you. So behave for him, and keep Eri happy." Jae nodded again, her eyes shifting from his face to the floor.

"Always so shy, just like when we were kids." He tilted her head up, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes were open wide in shock, but slowly closed as Deku deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, coercing hers to move with his own. When he pulled away, Jae was panting for air, a bright blush blooming on her cheeks. Deku chuckled, running his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "Remember Jae, you'll always be mine, no matter what."

He never let her forget it. Jae kept her eyes downcast on the floor, knowing his words to be true. _My life belongs to him, and this is the way I'll live. Always locked away, only leaving at his request. This mark is my chains, keeping me locked to him forever. _Jae thought sadly. Deku released her face, moving back towards the door. "Eri will arrive soon, I have guests to entertain." He left without another word, leaving Jae standing on her own, her hand brushed her cheek. Trying to mimic his touch.

* * *

The pros were standing before the mansion, ready for their assault. Those present were Fat Gum, Nighteye, Mirio, Bakugo, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui, Bubble Girl, Ryukyu, Aizawa, Gran Torino, and many others. Scarlet, Kaden and Adriana were also present. Just as they were about the storm the mansion, one of their enemies attacks. Ryukyu, Urakaka, and Asui stayed behind to fight the villain, while the others rushed inside. Many villains attempted to stop them, but the heroes pushed through.

Two squads followed Nighteye through the mansion, Fat Gums squad, and Nighteyes own squad. "Here it is. If you press these panels in a certain order then…" Nighteye pressed some of the floorboards and the wall opened a path for them. "Wow, it's like a ninja house!" Bubble girl commented, causing Centipeder to warn her to be cautious of enemies. As the door opened fully, three villains sprang from the opening. "Who the fuck are you!"

The heroes sprung into action, as Aizawa erased their quirks, Bubble Girl and Centipeder took them down. "We'll keep these guys from giving chase, so get going!" Bubble Girl said as the rest of the heroes went to continue down the passageway. "Wow that was fast!" Kirishima commented as they entered the doorway. Scarlet agreed, slightly in awe at their efficiency. "Keep your eyes peeled shitty hair!" "Don't let the bubbles distract you Scar, you're easily drawn from focus." Bakugo and Kaden scolded the two, while Adriana just sighed as she followed behind them.

"It's a dead end!" One of the heroes said as they reached a wall. They asked if they were going the right way, looking to Nighteye for answers. "I'll go take a look!" Mirio said as he phased through the wall with ease. He returned not a second later, explaining that the wall was just put there to throw them off. Bakugo and Kirishima sprung into action, breaking through the wall in one blast.

As they did this, The ground started to shift and morf in all directions, acting more like water then solid ground. "This is the work of one of the villains! He has a quirk that allows him to enter an object and control it! He must have slipped into the concrete and is warping the building!" A hero said as they struggled to keep their footing. "Can you erase his quirk Eraser Head?" Fat Gum asked as they scanned the moving basement. "Not unless I see the users body, then no." He responded, searching for any sign of the villain.

"If they keep changing the building, then we'll never reach our goal in time. They can plan many escape routes in that time." Suneater added as they tried to figure out what to do next. "This is just a stopgap! No matter how he changes the halls, as long as I know the right direction, I can get there!" Mirio says as he phases through through the moving walls, leaving the others behind.

The floor suddenly opens beneath them, dropping them further from their goal as the ceiling closes up above them. Three more villains appear in the hall they had entered, and Suneater decided that he would stay behind and fight them on his own. The others relented at his conviction to help his friend, and they move on without him.

* * *

Jae was in her room, playing dolls with Eri. Compress sat by the door, watching them intently. The room suddenly shook and moved back and forth. "What's going on?" Jae watched as the ceiling shook, her eyes calculating as she tried to analyze the situation. "It's nothing to worry about." Compress informed them. "Our guests our just being rowdy, the boss will take care of them."

Jae wasn't entirely convinced by his attempt to defuse her worry. She knew something was going on up there, but what she needed to do was watch over Eri, and make sure that she's safe. So she ignored the sounds of battle above her, not wanting to anger Deku in the future.

* * *

"Something's not right." Aizawa said as they ran through the halls of the mansion. "Do you mean the absence of the warping villain? It's been too quiet." Adriana asked as she observed the unmoving walls. "Exactly, he should be trying to deter us from our path. Maybe he's held up by the police squad left with Suneater?" He pondered it for a moment. "We should be glad that he hasn't followed us here." Kaden responded, but he spoke too soon. The wall suddenly grew, attacking Aizawa head on. "Eraser!" Fat Gum jumped towards him at the same time as Kirishima, both of them being knocked into another room, sealing them off from the others.

After the two disappeared, the walls started closing in on them. Bakugo sent blasts at the walls, trying to make more space, while Rock Lock tried to stabilize the moving concrete. Adriana also blasted through the walls with her wind, protecting Kaden and Scarlet from their movements. Aizawa searched for the villains body once again, hoping to catch a glimpse of him so he can erase his quirk.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Bakugo raged as he blasted another wall. _We have to get through this! I have to get to Jae! _"Like hell I'll let you win!" Bakugo raged. Suddenly the walls opened up around them, causing the heroes to pause in surprise. "Bakugo!" Eraser and Adriana warned as they pushed him out of the way of a rising wall, separating them the rest of the heroes.

"You guys okay in there!" Rock Locks voice sounded from the other side of the wall. "It doesn't seem to be that thick." Aizawa commented as he placed a hand on the wall. They heard sounds on a battle on the other side. "Lock! What's going on over there!" Aizawa called. "Move aside!" Bakugo called as he launched a blast at the wall, blowing a hole to the other side. "Damn you're always so destructive." Adriana commented as she stepped through the hole.

"What happened!" Aizawa asked when he saw Rock Lock on the ground, and another standing above him. "There was an imposter." He explained, looking at the fake below him. "Oh, Bakugo you're alright!" Rock Lock said in a strange tone. "What the fuck?" Rock Lock swung a knife at Bakugo, causing him to jump away. Rock Lock suddenly faded into goo, revealing Toga in its wake.

_Damn, we knew that the League was involved! Its Toga, the shapeshifter! _Aizawa thought as he went to attack. "Ah! It's the crazy bitch!" Bakugo said as he moved away from the naked girl. "Bakugo! I've been waiting to cut you up! I can't believe we've met again!" She was pulled away from him when Aizawa wrapped her in his bandages. "This is the end for you Toga Himiko!" Aizawa warned as he went to attack. Toga saw through him, and grabbed his scarf. She redirected her trajectory, flipping over Aizawas head, stabbing him in the process.

As that was happening, Twice faced off against Nighteye, excited that it was his turn to battle. "I gotta thank the boss, i'm getting hyped up here!" Twice sent clones of the gangsters at Nighteye, but they were defeated quickly as he hit them with a 5 kilogram stamp. He through the stamps at Twice, destroying half of his mask, causing him to flee. Toga followed after him.

* * *

"Damn! I'm breaking in two!" Twice fell to his knees, holding his hands over his exposed face. "Its okay Twice!" Toga came from behind him, tying a cloth around his face. "You feel responsible for Magne's death, It hurts doesn't it?" Toga consoled him. "Its okay though, because the Boss would never abandon us. He allows us to do as we please, letting us enjoy the freedom the league can provide. He found us, and we'll help him achieve his goals, to take over this world!" Twice was speechless for a moment. "Be my wife." He said in disbelief. Toga laughed.

* * *

Back with the heroes, they were still trying to fight the villain hidden in the walls. The room kept changing, attacking them from all angles. Bakugo watched the walls for a sign of the villain, and when he saw an eye form in the swirling mass, he attacked. He launched himself into the air, hitting the spot where the villain was hidden with a blast. The man fell from the walls, allowing Aizawa to erase his quirk and return the halls to normal.

* * *

The rubling was getting closer and closer to their room, making Jae feel uneasy. Compress was also worried as the sound of battle continued to grow louder with each passing second. Eri was growing scared, hugging a stuffed animal to her chest. The mark on Jae's chest pulsed, alerting her to Deku's presence as the door opened. He entered with a two gang members following behind him. "It's time to leave. Compress, go help Toga and Twice, I'll handle things from here." Compress nodded leaving the room without a sound.

One gang member grabbed Eri from the floor, and Deku moved to Jae, grabbing her by the wrist. "The heroes found out about Overhaul. They've come here to capture you, and put you in prison." Jae's eyes widened at his words. "They may have the intention of torturing you for information on the League, and will most likely execute you once they're done." Her mouth dropped open and her hands shook.

"No, they wouldn't… would they?" Doubt spread in her mind as Deku filled her head with harsh lies. "They deem you too dangerous to live. With the power you hold and your connection to me, they are most definitely planning to dispose of you." Deku watched as his words sowed the doubt in her, turning her against her comrades. _Even if they reach her, she'll only fight them now. _

"B-but, Katsuki… and the others… they wouldn't." She tried to find a solution, something that would prove that it was a lie. "The students don't know of the heroes intentions. I've gained this intel from one of my spies, it's all very true."

Jae was stunned into silence as she just stared wide eyed at Deku. "Don't worry my dear, I won't let them take you away." He brushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. "But, you can always protect yourself. If I am indisposed, then you must fight on your own." Deku saw her hesitating, seeing that she needed a bit more motivation. "The heroes hide many secrets, my dear. Aside from what they have planned for you, they've learned of Eri's dangerous quirk, and are planning on using her for tests and experiments."

Jae gasped, glancing at Eri behind her, her eyes showed her fear as she looked back down the hallway. Jae's eyes narrowed, thinking of all the lies she's been fed. She turned her hardened gaze to Deku, nodding her head, showing she understood. Deku internally smirked. He was slowly molding her to his will, turning her against the heroes she once held dear.

They soon met up with another gang member, he was carrying a briefcase. "Is the product safe?" Deku asked as they continued down the halls. "Yes sir, and all accounted for." Deku nodded. "Make sure you have a round loaded, I have a feeling that we'll be having company soon." They entered an open room, nearing their destination, when Deku heard someone behind them.

He dodged when the person emerged from the ground below him, separating him from Jae. "Ah, so you came alone did you, Lemillion?" Deku taunted the hero as he stood his ground before the villain. "I can handle this on my own, now give the child to me." He held his hand out, like he was expecting the gang member to release Eri from his hold.

Deku laughed, "And why… would I just hand her over to you. She is very valuable." Mirio's eyes scanned his opponents, and when his gaze landed on Jae, he observed her. She was standing roughly ten feet away from Deku, yet instead of trying to get away from him, she was slowly inching closer. "Enderson! We've come to rescue you as well, please come with me, I'll get you out of here."

Jae stared at his outstretched hand as he reached out for her, and she took a step back, glancing at Deku. Mirio was shocked by her reaction, and took a step closer. "Please, some of your classmates are here as well. Bakugo, Kirishima, Asui, and Uraraka. Your-" Jae cut him off yelling, "No! I will not be taken back!" Mirio stepped away in shock of her outburst, and Deku just smiled. "The things I've done, won't be forgiven… can't you see? I dont deserve to be a hero anymore!" Her voice began to grow desperate, like she was grasping at her last few beliefs in the heroes. "You can't save me… and I can't trust the heroes any longer."

She moved to stand by Deku's side, her eyes downcast as she tried to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. She had made her choice, but what she didn't realize was that it was based on lies and twisted truths. "Well hero, it seems like your mission has been pointless." Deku taunted, locking his gaze on the caped hero. "No," was the simple word that came from the heroes mouth as he dashed towards the man holding Eri, snatching her from his arms and getting some distance between them. "Because a heroes cape, is meant to hold those who need saving." He wrapped the shaking girl in his cape, standing to face his new adversary.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to take care of you myself." His eyes narrowed on his target as he stretched his hand out, moving to capture Mirio in his telekinesis. Just as he caught hold of him, Mirio disappeared, falling into the ground below. "My, what an impressive quirk." Deku admired as he watched his surroundings, waiting for the hero to reappear. He was ready when Mirio popped from the ground, going for his eyes. He launched a blaze of purple fire at the hero, burning him slightly before he sank beneath the ground again.

"Hiding and attacking is such a cowardly way of fighting, I prefer and up close and personal approach. Deku slapped his hands on the ground, causing the earth to crack and shift considerably. Jae floated away from the damaged ground, while only one of the gangsters was able to jump out of the way, the other falling into the cracking earth. Mirio was forced from the ground revealing his position. "There you are." Deku launched some of the floating rocks at the hero. Mirio was ready though, and they passed right through him. What he wasn't ready for, was Deku on the other side.

With the rocks blocking his vision, Deku took the chance to get in close. He surrounded his fists with raging purple flames, and punched Mirio in the gut as soon as he phased through the rocks. He was flung back, landing harshly in front of her as she cried, wrapped in his cape. Mirio coughed as he slowly got to his feet. Deku landed a few yards from them, planning his next move.

Deku saw one of the gangsters from the corner of his eye, he held the gun filled with the serum, pointing it directly at Mirio. Deku sighed, knowing that an attack like that was pointless, and a waste of product. He pulled the gun from the unsuspecting gangsters hand with his quirk, and holding it in his own hand, aimed towards the rising hero. "Bullets wont work on me, Deku." Mirio said a bit smug, standing at full height. Deku grinned maliciously, tilting his head slightly. "And who said I was aiming at you?"

Mirios eyes widened, looking back at a frighted Eri. A gunshot was heard, and for a moment everything was still. When the ground settled and Jae had a clear view of the battlefield she saw what had happened. Mirio had jumped in front of Eri, wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the oncoming bullet. He winced when he felt it pierce his skin, and soon fell to the ground when he felt his strength waning.

Eri gasped, watching with shaking eyes as Mirio struggled to get up once again. "What will you do now hero? You have no quirk to back you up, and I grow tired of playing with you." Mirio swayed as he stood, but held his ground as he glared up at the villain before him. "It doesn't matter if I don't have a quirk, I'll protect her, and I'll win, because that's what it means to be a hero!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." A voice entered the fray, and Deku dodged swiftly as a stamp flew past him at an incredible speed. He looked behind him when he heard a large crash, eyes widening when he saw the large crater where the stamp hand landed against the wall. "Nighteye sensei!" Mirio said as Nighteye emerged from the halls. "Don't forget about us!" Scarlet said as the rest of the team emerged as well.

Jae's eyes widened, she was also observing the large dent in the wall, when she heard that voice. _It couldn't be… _She turned slowly, and her fears were confirmed when she saw Scarlet standing by Nighteye. "Scar…" She whispered, and their eyes locked. "Jae!" Scarlet moved towards her, but was blown back by a blast of air. Deku had recovered from his shock, and was now observing his new enemies. "Remember what I said Jae, they are not here to save you." Those were his last words as he engaged in battle with Nighteye.

* * *

"Jae!" Scarlet moved closer to her once again, but Jae took a step back, her hands shaking as she tried to figure out if she should run away, or embrace her friend. Scarlets happy expression dropped when she moved away, and she stopped her advance. "Jae, its okay. We came to help you escape from here!" Jae looked behind her confused. "We?" Suddenly, Kaden, Bakugo, and Adriana emerged.

"K-kaden? Big Sis?" Her eyes were wide in shock, and she took a step backwards. "We came so save you from that bastard Jae! Hurry, we gotta get out of here while we can!" Kaden stepped right up to her, reaching for her wrist. She pulled back quickly avoiding his advance, eyes downcast. "Jae?"

"Why? Why did it have to be you!" Her fists clenched by her sides. "Jae! Come on! Dont let that bastard Deku get to you!" Bakugo yelled, trying to make his way to Jae, but Adriana held him back. "What are you doing Aid! We gotta knock some sense into her, we gotta go!" Aid just shook her head. "It's too late for me now, can't you see that!" She raised her gaze, her hardened eyes filled with tears. "Jae.." Scarlet whispered as she felt the overwhelming flow of emotions coming from her friend. Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Betrayal.

"I won't be a pawn in the heroes game any longer!" She launched a blast of wind at them, blowing Kaden and Scarlet back. Adriana blocked with a powerful flap of her wings, protecting her and Bakugo. "She's lost it." Adriana grumbled. "Scarlet! Hack her emotions, try to calm her down." She ordered, turning to Kaden. "Kaden! Use your quirk, try to get her to stop." They both hesitated, but jumped into action when Jae launched another blast of wind, this time burning hot with her anger.

Scarlet honed in on Jae, hacking into her emotions, trying to calm her anger. She focused on her sadness bringing it to the surface. Tears streamed down Jae's face as she faced off with her sister. Both of them were pushing at each other's attacks with their own wind current. With her sadness coming up to the surface, Jae's attack faltered. Adriana pushes back ten fold, blowing her off her feet. Kaden to this as his opportunity to get close. "_Jae._" She froze at the sound of his voice, clouded eyes shifting to him. "_You need to stop fighting us. We are only here to help you._"

Jae stood, moving towards Kaden when he outstretched his hand. "_Please. Come back with us. We'll protect you from Deku." _She froze at the mention of Deku. The mark pulsing on her chest. She blinked a few times, shaking her head clear. "My quirk got booted out of her head!?" Scarlet said surprisingly. Bakugou watched as her face changed. The tears stopped, and all was silent for a moment. Until she exploded.

"You… you used your quirk on me… Kaden." She sounded hurt, but when she said his name with such malice, Kaden knew he fucked up. "You promised me, after we met and… and you used it on me… that you'd never…" She was struggling to keep her anger at bay. "You bastard!"

Her eyes were sharp silver when she looked back to him, lifting him from the ground and blasting a current so strong, that he landed against the wall in a crater, falling limply to the ground. "All of you. All of you betrayed me!" She blew Scarlet away quickly, knocking her out when she cracked her head against the floor, moving onto her sister.

"You aren't thinking straight Jae! Can't you see that he's manipulating you! Open your eyes!" Adriana tried to reason with her, but the rage had taken over. "My eyes are open! To the lies and the secrets of the hero organization! Rules that do nothing but suppress the people! Causing them to rely to heavily on heroes that are only in it for the fame and the money! I know my place now! And I will destroy this society, and make it fair for everyone!"

Bakugou just watched horrified as Jae spout those words. He knew that Jae had been struggling with her ideals ever since the USJ attack and the incident in Hosu City, but this… this was just madness. "Jae! Please! Your hurting your friends! We just want to help you dammit! Why can't you see that! Did you forget what he did to you! What he did to Uraraka?!"

Jae shifted her gaze to him. Contemplating his words as he stood next to his sister. "Do you remember what you did to him?" Bakugo flinched at the harsh tone of her voice. "You have led him to this path, you and All Might. You both have lead me to the place I am now, but none of that matters anymore, Katsuki." She sighed.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter! You've lost your damn mind! What has he been doing to you?" She pulled water out of the air. Letting it flow around her. "It doesn't matter, because my life isn't my own. I can't go back to the way things were. This is my only option now, and I will use it to make the wrongs of this world right!"

* * *

Deku was frowning bored of this. Nighteye was a one trick pony, and it aggravated him. He couldn't land a single hit, due to his future quirk. "It's pointless villain. Give up while you still have the chance." Nighteye said in monotone, not fazed by the battle. Deku just chuckled, launching another attack, but this time, he would win.

Nighteye dodged the kick he threw, letting Deku soar around him. "I told you it's point-" He was cut off mid sentence as his body started to squeeze. "How," He chokes out as his body continued to cave in on itself. "To keep your quirk working, you only look a few seconds into the future at each time. If I plan an attack at one moment that you see in your vision, then change it while I attack, you won't be able to predict my moves." Deku explains as he holds his half closed fist towards the hero.

"How… c-could you have… p-possibly found that… out during battle…" Nighteye struggled with his words. "Because," Deku chuckled. "I've been analyzing quirks, heroes, and even combat moves since I was a child. Yours wasn't that hard to find out." He sighed. "What a pity, that you won't live to see that future you so hoped to possess. I'm sure you never saw this coming."

Deku smirked as he closed his fist, crushing the heroes body without much effort. He turned to Jae's battle, smirking when he saw her fighting against her friends. He also heard the last bit of her conversation. He dropped Nighteyes body, and teleported between the two fighting sisters.

* * *

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my dear." Deku smirked when Adriana's eyes narrowed on his form. "Come now. Sisters shouldn't fight." Deku mocked the elder sister, causing her to grit her teeth. Her wings twitched like she was going to take flight, but she stood her ground.

"Release my sister, Izuku." Deku shook his head with a chuckle, not even responding. "I know your not like this Izuku, please. Stop this madness and let my sister go."

"Sorry, but the old Izuku isn't here anymore. He's quite dead." His red eyes glared at her, but right as he was about to raise her with his telepathy, it didn't work. "Lovely. The stealth hero arrives just in time." Deku looked back to Jae. "I'll be done in a moment dear, I think you can handle this on your own."

Deku moved towards the hero at a slow pace, leaving Jae on her own again. Aizawa kept his eyes locked on him as he approached, not blinking for even a second. "I wonder how long you can keep your quirk up, Eraser Head." Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "As long as it takes to put you down."

"Bakugo, go help Eraser, I can handle my sister on my own." Adriana said, also keeping her gaze on her opponent. Bakugou wanted to protest, but he also wanted to beat the shit out of Deku, so he ran off to Aizawa's side.

"Two against one. How fun. Yet," Deku pulled out his two switchblades, flicking them open with practiced ease. "I was quirkless my whole life, I don't need my powers to take you both down." Bakugo rushed him, propelling himself forward with his quirk. Deku dodged his right hook, and mocked him.

"I've studied your fighting style for years Kacchan! All those beatings really do come in handy." Deku swipes a blade at his neck, and Bakugo backed off. A trail of blood flowed from the small slice of his blade, but Bakugo ignored it and pushed back with an explosion. Deku dodged swiftly, and as the explosion blew a cloud around them, he felt his quirk return.

He smirked, teleporting away while the dust was still surrounding him. Aizawa's eyes widened when the smoke cleared and he was gone. A sharp pain was felt in his back,the same place where Toga had stabbed him earlier, and he could feel more blood flowing down his skin. "Fuck." Aizawa cursed as he slumped to the floor, trying to fight the blackness invading his vision. "One down." Deku mocked, teleporting back to Bakugo, engaging in hand to hand combat.

"Not gonna use your fancy telekinesis are you Deku? At least you aren't being a coward!" Deku side stepped more explosions, a look of glee on his face. "Not this time Kacchan, but why don't I show you another trick up my sleeve." He summoned purple flames around his fists, throwing punch after punch.

Bakugo was on the defensive, dodging the flaming fists as they aimed for his face. When he saw an opening, he let go an explosion blowing Deku back a few feet. He prepared to dodge another punch as Deku charged him, but was shocked when the blow hit his back. "H-how?" His back felt like it shattered, his body wouldn't move an inch as he fell face down in front of Deku.

"You seem to be forgetting something Kacchan. I have multiple quirks. That combination was Enhanced Strength, Purple Flame, and Teleportation." He smirked down at his fallen friend, watching him struggle to get up. "Seems as though the tables have turned in my favor, the quirkless nobody, finally beating the self proclaimed king." He scowled down at Bakugo, enjoying his struggles to move. Deku then looked over to see that Aizawa was passed out in his own blood. He was alive, but there was no way he was getting up from that. His eyes surveyed the battlefield and his anger rise when he realized that Mirio had taken off with Eri.

* * *

Adriana dodged another water whip, ducking under the stream and blasting a wave of air at her sister. She was starting to panic. Both Kaden and Scarlet have been knocked out, and Jae's anger just seems to be growing with each passing second. _This is not good. I always knew her anger would get the better of her in time... _She narrowly dodged another attack, taking to the sky to get out of range. _But this is just ridiculous! _

The water whip wrapped around her ankle, and Adriana gasped as she was pulled down. Her back hit the ground painfully, and the air was knocked from her lungs. "Leave me be sister… This is your last warning." Aid coughed, attempting to get up. "Its my job to bug you Jae, and to knock some sense into you when you make stupid mistakes! This isn't the right way to go! Why can't you just open your eyes and see what he's doing to you!"

She was getting desperate, trying to make Jae see reason, but there is no reasoning with someone so manipulated. "He may have done some horrible things, and they were wrong, I know that… but the heroes are leading us into ruin!" Jae slowly approached her struggling sister, being cautious of a counter attack. "The public can't even defend themselves from robbers, rapists, and murderers in this country! Quirks are tucked away, told not to be expressed in the public eye, yet the heroes run around town flashing them like trophies!"

"When my friends and I were attacked in Hosu City, we defended ourselves against the Hero Killer. My friends were able to defeat him on their own, but were punished because they didn't have the 'authority' to harm him." She mocked the police's words. "Authority!? Who gets to decide what heroic deeds are legal and those that are not! The authority to protect myself from a villain that comes after my life? Everyone should have the right to defend themselves! How can we survive if we don't act!"

Aid stared at Jae in shock, not knowing what to say to such a speech. "Quirks are a part of our lives, and the heroes just want to suppress the citizens so that they can profit off of our fear." Jae laughed. "I dont think its me that needs to open my eyes Aid, it's you who needs to see the deep seeded corruption in our world."

Aid just watched her with wide eyes. Corruption? Suppression? Is that really how she saw the world? Aid didn't know, but she knew that this was a lost cause. "Leave then, and don't ever come crawling back Jae." Its was Jaes turn to look in shock. "When you realize your mistakes, it will be too late to turn back. I hope you are ready to face the consequences." Adriana stood, dragging herself to the bodies of Scarlet and Kaden.

"You did well, my dear." Deku approached their battle ground, observing the damage. Jae looked over to him, ignoring his comment. Deku brushed it off, turning to Aid. "Giving up so soon, Adriana?" She scoffed. "You may have brainwashed her to your will for now Deku, but I know my sister, she'll realize what you've done eventually."

Deku chuckled. "I don't know what you mean." He said cheekily, turning to Jae. "It's time to go love, there's nothing more for us here." Jae nodded taking his outstreatched hand. As they disappeared into Deku's green mist, a single tear trailed down Adrianas cheek.

* * *

**Chapter 8 complete! Ugh this took me so long to finish. I hope you guys enjoyed! Where will Jae and Deku go from here? And how long will it take for Jae to come to her senses? What is Deku's next move, and how will the heroes respond to this loss? Find out next week in Chapter 9. Until next time… **

**P.s. Just some insight to the chapter. All Might still has One for All, but his body is far too damaged to sustain his muscle form for any sort of fight. Currently, I have no plans for All Mights successor, but will try to figure something out soon. Also, we saw some of Jae's anger towards Bakugo for bullying Deku in the past, finally. Sorry about that plot hole again. **

**~Jewle Enderson**


	11. A Villains Past

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, I've been kinda stumped on what to do next with this story, but I keep getting random ideas that keep me going. Im not planning on cancelling this story, and I swear its gonna get ****finished eventually. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you like this new chapter! I love hearing all of you comments and opinions in the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Villains Past

A few days have passed since the battle at the gangsters mansion. The heroes mourned the loss of a great hero, treating their injured from the rough battle. When Kaden and Scarlet woke in the hospital they were disappointed by their failure to save their friend. "We failed her." Scarlet sobbed, "She needed us and we failed her." Kade glanced at her from his hospital bed, he was wrapped up like a mummy and had multiple broken bones.

"There was nothing we could have done Scar." He said solumley. "She was always more powerful than us, ever since we met her, and with Deku messing with her head..." Kaden paused as he thought back to how his quirk was canceled. "We had no chance." Scarlet whipped the tears from her eyes sniffling. "Do you remember when we all met? I met her on our first day of middle school, but with you? You guys didn't even notice you were in the same class!" She laughed.

Kaden chuckled with her. "Yeah, we all started at that prestigious school to train promising kids how to use their quirks to their full potential, The Blackstone Valley Hero's Vocational Training Middle School. **(wow thats a mouthful, but tech schools always are.)**We had the same homeroom teacher yet never noticed each other." He smiled at the memory of their old school. "I always sat in the back of the class, being loud with my friends from elementary school. Jae just sat in the front row, headphones in listening to her music and reading her ebooks on her phone."

"She would never put that phone down! You couldn't even talk to her when she read, even when she wasn't listening to music, it was like she could tune out the world!" Scarlet giggled. "I remember the day you guys met so well…"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Scarlet was sitting at the score table, watching the matches with a bored expression. She was finished with her rounds for today and was now helping the instructors keep score for the other players. She looked to the door when she felt a wave of annoyance and anger flow through the door. Jae walked over and plopped down on the chair next to her sighing. "How was your quirk matches in the power class?" Scarlet asked, keeping some of her attention on the match before her. _

"_Ugh, it was horrible, they keep putting me on the weakest team because my quirk is so powerful. Everyone on my team hates me and always jumps in without thinking! They push me out of the way and blow the whole match! I'm so sick of these classes." She banged her head against the table groaning. "It can't be that bad." Scarlet tried to reason. "It really is, but enough of that. I need some good eye candy to cheer me up, so, what do ya got?" _

_Scarlet laughed at her friend's mood change. From disappointed to mischievous in two seconds flat. "Number 5 is really good. He's both handsome and dangerous." Jae barked out a laugh. "Ha! I'll be the judge of… wow." Jae watched in awe as the two males in the arena spared. His movements were fluid and deliberate as he dodged and parried his opponent. He had blonde hair that flowed with the movement of his strikes, blue eyes hardened with determination, and a cocky smirk on his face as he swiped his opponents legs from under him and pinned him to the mat._

"_Damn." Jae breathed out as the male raised his hands in victory as the instructor called the match. Scarlet laughed. "That's Kaden, he's in the top of the influence class of our grade. His quirk is called seduction, he can make anyone do anything with just his voice." Jae elbowed Scarlet and smirked. "Well he can seduce me anytime~" They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. _

_Kaden looked over to them at the sound of their laughter, catching Jae's eyes. They started at each other for what felt like forever until Kaden winked at her and moved over to his friends. Jae blinked as a blush grew over her cheeks. "Oooo, he likes you! You should talk to him before he leaves after class." Jae's face turned tomato red as she looked at her. "No way! I can't just walk up to him! What am I going to say?" _

"_Hun, just introduce yourself and ask for his number, easy." Jae fiddled her hands. "I don't know Scar," Scarlet sighed. "Jae, you are the prettiest and strongest girl in our grade! You can do this!" Jae slapped her cheeks and straightened up. "Yeah! I'll just walk up and do it!" "Well you better go fast girl, cause he just walked out of class." Jae spun around and caught a glaced of him walking out. "Shit!" She cursed as she got up and fixed herself. Not like she could do much, she was in her gym clothes and her hair was up, but it was the thought that counted._

_She spotted him leaning against one of the pillars in the main lobby, talking to one boy she knew from class. "Hey Jason!" She waved as she walked up to the two males. "Oh, hey." Jason blushed when she saw her scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, I gotta go! My moms here." He fake checked his phone and rushed out the door. Jae and Kaden watched him leave, confused. _

"_Well, that was weird." Kaden said as he stared at the empty door. He turned back to Jae giving her a smile. She smiled back, "I'm Jewle, it's nice to meet you." "Kaden, it's a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Jae felt heat rise to her cheeks and pulled her hand back slowly. "Uh, I saw your match back there, you're pretty good." Kaden laughed. "It wasn't that impressive." he brushed it off. _

"_Well, could I maybe get your number?" Kaden blinked at her straightforwardness, but gave it to her anyways. His phone buzzed and he checked the screen. "Oh, my moms here, gotta go. Nice meeting you." He waved goodbye as he walked out the front doors, leaving Jae in the hallway. _

_She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "That was great, girl!" Scarlet patted her on the back. Jae smiled brightly as she clutched her phone. "I did it!" _

* * *

"She was so scared to talk to you." Scarlet pointed out. "You wouldn't know by how she acted. I was so surprised she even spoke to me! Everyone knew who she was, I just never knew what she looked like. I can't believe I walked past her everyday and didn't even know it was her!" Scarlet gave a sad smile and hymned. "Yeah, you wouldn't know it was her based on her reputation, she was always really shy outside of quirk classes, and always kept to herself. I only got to know her because we had the same math class, and she was utterly hopeless at math."

Their laughs soon quieted as their emotions saddened. Their friend was gone, and neither knew if she would ever come back.

* * *

Jae stood shakily, panting for breath as her lungs burned. She powered up another attack, slashing a jet of water at the wooden dummy in front of her. The dummy seemed to have withstood the assault, until the dummy's top half slid from the rest of its body. Jae stopped for a moment, catching her breath as the broken dummy clattered to the floor.

The sound of clapping broke the near silence in the room, echoing in the large chamber. Jae turned her gaze to the door, seeing Deku casually leaning against the door-frame, still clapping his hands lazily. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his iconic suit, but a pair if black joggers and a white wife beater. She narrowed her gaze, slightly glaring at him, she was not in the mood for talking.

"What do you want, Deku?" She sighed, not wanting to deal with this. Deku just laughed, amused by her behavior. The change happened after the heroes attacked the Hassaikai mansion, but Deku didn't mind at all. He liked the new attitude she had towards him. It wasn't solely based on fear that she stood by him, but because she realized their ideals were mostly the same. Plus, he enjoyed the snarky comebacks that she threw out despite the supposed consequences.

"Nothing Jae. I was just checking in on you, you've been quite angry lately." That was no understatement. Deku knew Jae, he knew just how angry she could get, and how to deal with that anger. She even insisted that he stop with the pet names, advently, if he might add. He indulged her, not minding it at all. Their relationship had changed. More teasing and retorts, than fear and punishments.

"I don't need to be checked up on." She insisted, shaking out her sore muscles. Deku glanced around the room, surveying the damage she had done. All of the dummy's in the room were cut to shreds and even the walls had damage.

"I'm sure that's why the training room looks like a tornado filled with razor blades tore through it." He gestured to the room with his hand, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I have a lot of emotions that need to be let out." Jae brushed him off, moving to the bench where her water was waiting for her.

As she bent down to pick it up she felt him at her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up to meet her chest. "There are other ways that you could let those emotions out." Deku whispered into her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck. Jae's body jumped from the contact, but she brushed his arms away and took a step forward. "Not today." Deku let her go, knowing not to push while he had her so compliant.

"Well then, why don't we spar instead." Deku suggested, causing her to pause in her retreat. "Spar? I can't even raise a hand to you without almost passing out from pain." She glared at him, wondering if he was trying to mess with her.

"No tricks my dear. If you go to hit me the mark won't activate, I'm allowing it this time." He paused for a second giving her a smile before continuing. "I'll even add another condition, no quirks." Her eyes widened and she spun her head around to look at him. "You want to spar hand-to-hand combat style?"

Deku just laughed. "Don't look so surprised Jae. I know what I'm doing, even if you were top of your class in combat training at BVH." He sent her a smirk, letting that tidbit of information that he had on her be known.

Jae just looked at him skeptically. She knew that he had information on her past, it would be surprising if he didnt. "You know that yet you still think you can beat me?" _He definitely has something planned. _She placed her bottle down and moved to the sparring mat that was nearby. Deku followed, looking cocky as ever.

"I don't think Jae, I know." He stepped up onto the mat kicking his shoes to the side and getting in a readied stance. Jae did the same, falling into her defensive, yet offensive stance. "On the count of three." Jae said, shifting her weight a bit. "One...Two...Three!" Jae stepped forwards, but dropped to the floor quickly, swiping her leg out to knock Deku's feet out from under him. He dodged her leg by jumping over it then spun his own leg around to attack her while she was low to the ground.

Jae, still in her rotation on the floor, used her supporting hand on the ground and her one foot on the mat to push her body up into an arch. She flipped over on her one hand, after pushing off the floor with her foot, kicking Deku's leg back and landing on her feet. She was ready for the next strike when Deku countered once again with a right hook that would have knocked her teeth out if she hadn't dodged.

Deku pressed his attack, keeping Jae on the defensive. She dodged and parried his swings, redirecting his fists with her swift movements. "Is this the best you can do Jae? Dodge me? I thought you were better than that!" He landed a solid hit to her stomach, making her slide backwards, but she was still on her feet. She coughed as she regained herself, and Deku let her. She glared up at him as she clutched her aching stomach.

"Where is that fire from the sports festival huh? Can't make it without your powerful quirk to back you up?" Deku baited her, trying to get a rise out of her. Jae only responded with an enraged cry as she threw herself at Deku effectively hitting him square in the jaw disorienting him. With his vision distorted, Deku tried to re center himself. He saw Jae from the corner of his eye and swung his fist out.

Jae, unfazed in her anger, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. Deku tried to take a step back, but was unaware that Jae had placed one of her legs around his, causing him to fall back. Jae followed him in his decent, grabbing his other wrist as it tried to catch his fall. She pinned him to the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist and keeping all of her weight on him to keep him down.

"How dare you!" Deku's eyes widened as he saw the pure anger in her purple eyes and she gripped his wrists so tight he could feel his circulation being cut off. "You have no idea what I went through to get this far!"

"I am so sick of you treating me like some object that you can possess. You tortured me, kidnapped me, threatened and hurt my friends." She paused looking down at his chest. "Why? Why have you become like this? Why are you hurting me? Why can't you treat me like a human being? Why can't you look at me like you used to? Why?"

Deku blinked up at her, unable to see her face, but he could feel her tears as they landed on his shirt soaking onto his chest. "Jae, I-" "How?!" She cut him off snapping her eyes to his. Deku's mind stopped dead in its tracks. All he could do was stare into her captivating violet eyes that shone with tears. Where those tears for her? Or could they have possibly been for him? Deku didn't know.

"How could you have fallen so far in such a short time? I was only gone for a few years." She loosened her grip on his hands and eventually let him go completely. She placed her hands on his chest, hanging her head as she tried to calm herself down. She jumped when Deku lifted his hand to her face, wiping her tears away and cupping her face. She looked into his eyes, realizing that they weren't red, but green and gasped.

"If you really want to know how I became who I am now, I will tell you, but you wont like my answer." He stroked her cheek softly, smiling when she leaned into his touch. Jae lifted her weight off of him and rose to her feet. Deku followed suit brushing himself off and rubbed his sore wrists. She went to go sit down on one of the benches, but Deku grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Not here, let's go somewhere more comfortable.

After a short walk through the mansions halls they reached Deku's office. He opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in first before closing and locking it behind them. He gestured for her to take a seat on one of the two couches, and she did so. He grabbed the hot kettle on the stove, pouring the steaming water into a teapot before placing them on the table. He sat on the couch across from her and poured them both a cup. Jae waited patiently as he did so, although she was getting anxious.

"I'll start at the beginning, right after you left for America. With you gone, everything changed…"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Izuku sat in his room, pouting over Jae's abrupt departure. His mom tried to cheer him up, but nothing she said or did made him happy, not even All Might merchandise! Starting to lose hope, she dialed Mitsuki, hoping that she would have an idea. In fact, Mitsuki was having the same problem with Katsuki, and had come up with a plan. _

_Only a few hours later the doorbell rang, and Inko ran to grab the door. When she opened it, she saw quite the sight. "Let go off me you Old Hag!" Katsuki was pulling against his mother, trying to get her to release the tight grip she had on his wrist. Meanwhile, Mistuki just stood there, unaffected by her rambunctious sons attempts to break free. "Good Afternoon Inko, I assume you're doing well?" She smiled at her and Inko tried to return the gesture, but was still slightly disturbed by the scene before her._

"_Yes, yes. Just fine Mistsuki." She moved to the side to let her guests in. "How is Izuku doing?" Inko grimaced, and gave an exasperated sigh. "Not well." She watched as the blond mother dragged her son into the house and took off their shoes, ignoring his protests and exclamations of wanting to go home. "Well then, call him down here so we can get started!" The loud woman exclaimed, making herself at home in the living room. _

"_Izuku, sweetie! Come down here please!" Inko called her son, and a minute later they heard shuffling footsteps coming from down the hall. "Yeah mom?" Izuku's sad voice answered back meekly. He trudged into the room, his face downcasted. "Katsuki's here, come say hi." Izuku's face brightened a bit more at the mention of his friend and observed the room to find his friend still trying to escape his mother's clutches, and failing. _

"_Hey Kacchan." Izuku waved shyly, a bit disturbed by his friends' struggles. "Hey Izuku, can't really talk right now, trying to escape this hag's evil clutches." He responded, putting more strength into his attempts at freeing himself. Mitsuki just scoffed and released her grip. Katsuki fell back, landing harshly on his butt._

"_Now you two are gonna go out in the neighborhood and do something! No more sulking in your rooms like toddlers!" Mitsuki yelled at the two boys, causing them to flinch and step backwards. They both nodded their heads and quickly rushed out the door, pulling on their shoes as they went. _

* * *

"_**While we were out in the neighborhood, we made new friends, just like our moms wanted, but things didn't go so well for me…"**_

_With his new friends in tow, Katsuki marched through the forest, sending out small blasts as he went. "Let's go! Bakugo Hero Agency!" The two boys followed behind him, cheering along, while Izuku walked shyly behind them. Walking over a fallen tree, Katsuki slipped and fell. The two boys were unfazed, knowing that their leader was strong, but Izuku ran down to help, holding a hand out to help his fallen friend up. _

"_Are you okay? That was a big fall!" Izuku's kindness backfired on him though, when the two boys started to gossip. "Wow, what's that quirkless loser doing? Bakugo doesn't need any help! He's the greatest." One of them said. "Yeah, how embarrassing. Nobody wants a loser like him helping out." The other one scoffed. _

_Katsuki, hearing his new friends words, scowled at Izuku. He slapped his hand away, glaring at him. "Get lost nerd. Nobody wants your useless self around!" Izuku flinched back, aws if burned by the harsh words. "That's right, you know what? A useless nobody like you could never be a hero. Isn't that right Deku?" Izuku's eyes watered, not understanding why his friend was being so mean. _

"_Deku, the perfect name for a useless nobody who will never amount to anything!" _

* * *

"_**After that day, I was dubbed as Deku. A quirkless nobody who would never amount to anything. I was beaten and bullied constantly, and Katsuki was the cause of it all. Day after day, he spat on my dreams, beating me when I wouldnt give up, leaving me to limp home with the bruises. Things only escalated from there." **_

_Izuku was sitting at his desk, class had already ended and he was writing in his notebook. On his way to school he came across another villain attack, and he wanted to write some notes about how the new hero had defeated the villain while it was still fresh in his mind. Suddenly the notebook was ripped from his desk, causing him to look up in surprise. _

_Katsuki stood above him, dangling Izuku's notebook in his grasp, his lackeys looming behind him. "Hero Analysis for the Future? How lame. Still think you can be a hero without a quirk, stupid Deku." Izuku started to shake a bit at his friends, if you could call him that, and tried to reach for the book slowly. "Just because I don't have a quirk doesn't mean I can't try." Katsuki pulled the book further from his grasp, exploding it with a small blast, and casually threw the notebook out the open window behind him. _

_Izuku freaked out, trying to move to the window, but was stopped when Katsuki placed a hand on his shoulder burning him slightly with his quirk. Iuku winced, shaking as he turned to face the bully. "You'll never be a hero Deku, so why don't you just do the world a favor, and take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe you'll get lucky, and be born with a quirk in your next life!" _

_Katsuki then sauntered out of the classroom, his lackies in tow, laughing as they went. _

* * *

"_**If Katsuki telling me to kill myself wasnt enough torture for one day, I ran into trouble on my way home, a villain." **_

_Walking home with his now wet notebook clutched in his hands, Izuku mumbled to himself as he shuffled his feet. "Why would he say something like that. Telling me to kill myself, what would he do if I actually did it?" Unawares to the danger around him, Izuku didn't notice the green sludge that rose from a nearby sewer drain. The villain laughed, launching himself at the unsuspecting boy, covering him in his slime. _

"_Ahaha. What luck! Even though this body is weak, it'll give me a chance to get away from that meddlesome hero!" Izuku struggled as the slime covered his nose and mouth, cutting off his air supply. He tried to pry the slime away from his mouth, but he couldn't grab onto the sticky material. "Don't struggle kid, I just need you to get me away from this city! It'll be over soon." _

_As Izuku started to lose consciousness, he didn't register the panicked voice of the villain behind him. Suddenly, a blast of wind blew the slime away from Izuku's body, freeing him from the villains grasp. Izuku opened his eyes as he regained consciousness, due to a light slapping on his face. When his vision focused, he couldn't believe his eyes! It was All Might!_

"_Sorry about that young man! This villain gave me the slip, but you should be okay now!" All Might held up the villain, who was being stored in an old soda bottle. "It's all been taken care of!" Izuku's fanboy self immediately exploded out and he tried to find his notebook so All Might could sign it, but when he found and opened it, he saw that it had already been signed. He looked over to the hero in shock, and realized that he was about to leave._

_Not thinking straight, he grabbed onto the number one hero's legs as he jumped into the skies. They had quite the conversation in the skies, and then landed on a nearby building. "You need to be more careful kid, you can't just jump onto someone when they are taking off like that! Now I don't have any time to waste, I have to get this villain to the police. Start banging on the door, I'm sure someone will let you in." All Might said as he went to take off once again. _

"_Wait! Please, I just want to ask you something!" Izuku tried to get the hero to stop, but he wouldn't be deterred. "I really don't have the time-" "Please!" Izuku cut the hero off. "I just need to know." His voice became more saddened. "Is it possible for me to become a hero without a quirk!" _

_All Might turned and looked at the pitiful boy before him. "I'm sorry kid, but you can't" Izuku felt his heart shatter with those words, and he fell to his knees. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a skeleton like man, took the place of the hero. "Wait. Where did All Might go?" Izuku said shocked as he looked at the disheveled man. All Might sighed. "Calm down kid, it's still me. Look at this." He showed him his battle wound and Izuku started shocked. "This happened 5 years ago, in a battle with a seriously powerful villain." _

_Izuku started at his hero with shock written on his face. "This is what real villains can do, it's not safe for those without power to fight as a hero, Villains are powerful, with dangerous quirks. You can't stop them without a power of your own. I'm sorry, but it just isn't possible." All Might lowered his shirt and moved towards the door, finding it unlocked. _

"_Please keep this to yourself kid, I've been trying to keep this under wraps." With those last words, All Might walked through the door, leaving Izuku broken in his spirits. _

* * *

"_**I don't know how long I stayed on the rooftop. My dreams were crushed into dust, by the one hero that I looked up to more than anything. The sun had long set and I was still sitting there, on that rooftop, when a voice flowed into my head…" **_

"_Why don't you do the world a favor, and take a swan dive off the roof." Izuku started out at the city, yet didn't see anything. Those harsh words spoken by his supposed friend flowed through his thoughts over and over again. Why has he even here? Nobody wanted him. Nobody believed in him. He was just a quirkless loser who would never achieve his dream of becoming a hero. _

_Izuku rose to his feet and made his way to the edge of the building. He carefully climbed over the railing and looked down at the bustling city below him with blank eyes. "There is nothing left for me here." With those last words, his hands released their grip on the railing, and he was falling through the air, waiting for his death. _

* * *

"_**After losing everything I had ever hoped to achieve all in one day, I decided to give up on living, but someone told me that it wasn't my time yet. That there was still so much I could do to change this unforgiving world." **_

_Izuku closed his eyes as he free fell through the air, waiting for the impact that would release him from his suffering. "Sorry to interrupt." Izuku's eyes snapped open and saw a shadowy figure falling through the air with him. "Wha-" suddenly he was surrounded by the purple mist and he no longer felt the pull of falling. _

_His feet landed softly on the ground and the mist dissipated, revealing a dark room. There were machines surrounding a chair, where he could see the figure of a man sitting in front of a computer screen. Soft beeps and the sound of a ventilator were the only sounds in the room, and the soft glow of the computer screen was the only light source. _

"_Master, I have brought him as requested." The smoke like man addressed the figure, stepping away from Izuku as he pushed him forwards slightly. "Good, you may leave, Kurogiri." Izuku watched as the man disappeared into his mist, leaving him alone with this strange man. _

"_W-who are you? Why did you stop me?" Izuku asked quietly, not understanding what was going on. "I am known as All for One, and I brought you here to offer you what you desire most." The man spun his chair around, revealing his misshapen face and all the tubes supporting his life. Izuku took a step back, disturbed by the sight before him. "A quirk." _

_Izuku took a step back, not knowing what to do. "T-that's impossible, and why would you give a quirk to me anyways. I'm just a worthless nobody who won't ever do anything useful." Izuku started at the floor in defeat. The man just laughed. "I see. So those pompous heroes and their society have broken you down have they? Why not show them that they are wrong?" _

_Izuku looked up in shock. "What?" He didn't understand, how could he show society that they were wrong about him if they wouldn't give him a chance? "It's simple my boy, take the power that I am offering you, join my league of villains and you can have your revenge on the people who have wronged you." _

_Izuku had to admit that the offer did sound good, but he was still confused. "Why would you give me this chance? What makes me special? Why would you think that I would want to be a villain?" He observed the man with questioning eyes. The man smiled. "Your mind, my boy. You have a gift for observation. You can analyze any hero, any quirk, and produce strategies that can either help them win, or help others defeat them. You have a gift. You can use that gift for your revenge on society." Izuku just started at the man shocked, not believing that he was getting such praise. _

"_Also, you, Izuku Midoryia. The son of Inko and Hisashi Midoryia." He gave a soft chuckle. "I haven't gone by that name in such a long time." Izuku just recoiled, his mind running as he tried to process. "Wait, what did you just say? You couldn't… My mom said… My father died in a villain attack when I was just a baby!" _

_All for One sighed. "So, that's what Inko told you." He paused, contemplating something. "Have you ever wondered why you were born without a quirk, when both of your parents possessed one?" He stayed silent, trying to understand. "You are my son, I met Inko when she was young. She was working as a clerk at a support items company. I had infiltrated that facility to gain access to certain weapons, and accidentally fell in love with her." _

"_It was never my plan to have a lover, with all of my plans for recreating the world, but things just seemed to happen, and then you came along." Izuku listened advantly, soaking up every word. "Your mother knew that I was a villain, and with new heroes surfacing and trying to take me down, it became too dangerous for me to be in the open. I left to protect you from the scrutiny of the heroes." _

"_But, how do I know you aren't just lying to me? I've grown up without my father, I've never even seen a picture of him! Why should I trust what you say!" Izuku tried to calm down. "None of this makes any sense, I just wanted to die in peace! After that bastard All Might and stupid Kacchan crushed my dreams! All I wanted was to help people, to save lives! Why wouldn't anyone just give me a chance?" Tears flowed from his eyes, and Izuku fell to his knees, utterly lost. _

"_This world is cruel my son, but you can rise up and change it for the better." All for One grabbed a book off of his desk and held it out for Izuku to take. "These are the photos that your mother has sent me over the years, this should be proof enough." Izuku took the book with shaking hands and looked through the photographs. All of them were of him, and at the bottom were little notes. He recognized his mother's hand writing, and snapped the book closed. _

"_So, I guess it's true." Izuku let out a small laugh. "I'm the son of a villain, with no quirk and no support from this useless society. What a day it's been." Izuku continued to laugh a bit. "Okay, father. What is it that you have planned, I want to know the whole story." All for One smiled as he saw his sons hardened eyes look up at him confidently. From that moment on, All for One knew that his successor had come home._

* * *

"_**My father told me everything, about his origins as one of the first generations to have a quirk, how he created an empire, and how his brother had betrayed him, using the quirk that he had gifted him and passing it down to others hoping that one day it would be strong enough to defeat him. He told me of his battle with All Might, and also why I was born quirkless." **_

"_You were born quirkless because of my power." All for One explained, and Izuku listened carefully, wanting to know all about his father's quirk. "My quirk 'All for One' gives me the ability to steal quirks from others, and give them to who I chose or keep them for myself. Due to the nature of my quirk, I believe that when you were conceived, your body was born without a power so it could accommodate mine." _

"_When you are ready to attain this power, I will pass it on to you as my heir. As you can see, my body is damaged, and I can no longer strive for the goal I have been working towards for over a century. You will inherit my power and continue my legacy!" _

* * *

"_**From that day onwards, I was trained personally by my father, and given a special quik. I fell off the map, leaving everything behind to prepare for my new role." **_

"_Telekinesis?" Izuku flexed his hands wondering why he didn't feel any different. The process to gain the quirk was painful, he wasn't going to lie, the pain was excruciating. "Yes, I thought you might want to start with a power that's familiar to you, it is your mother's power after all." Izuku smiled, thinking about his mother. Inko was informed about her son's decision to join his father down the path of villainy, and she wasn't very pleased. She wished that her son had taken a different path, but she wouldn't stop him. After all she was the one who fell in love with the villain, who was she to judge her sons choices. _

_Inko helped secure her sons departure from society, reporting him missing and putting on a show for the police. Izuku couldn't have been happier with his mother's support. "Now, lets begin your training. To activate the quirk you must use your mind." All for One began the lesson. "This is the perfect quirk for you to start with, as you have a great and powerful mind. Now, imagine the can in front of you lifting off the table. Picture it in your mind and extend your hand outwards." _

_Izuku did as instructed, focusing on the can attentively. "Close your eyes, imagine the weight of the can in your mind, feel your hand gripping the cool metal." Izuku flexed his hand, imagining that the can was in his grasp. "Lift it." All for One ordered as he watched his son raise his hand a bit. The can floated off the table rising into the air. "Good, open your eyes." Izuku peaked his eyes open slowly and gave an excited shout of joy when he saw the can floating over the table. "I did it! I have a quirk!" _

* * *

"After that, my whole life changed. I met with Shigaraki and Kurogiri, becoming well acquainted with them both as my training continued. After a while I gained connections in the criminal underworld as my name became more known. I was gifted the quirk 'All for One' after my training was finished. The league began to grow and we started to execute the first part of our plans, to make the people lose their trust in the heroes. The best way to do that was U.A, and you know how that turned out." Deku finished his story, and looked at Jae with a questioning gaze. Jae just sat there, trying to process all the new information. She sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"How did you know I was at U.A?" She asked softly. Deku laced his fingers in front of him, leaning his chin on the locked digits. "I had done prior surveillance in the school, and also my spy informed me of all the information on every student in class 1-A. When I found out that you were back in Japan and at U.A no less, I grew angry. I hadn't quelled my rage from the past, and I let it get the better of me."

Jae's eyes widened. "You have a spy at U.A! In my previous class? Who?" Deku gave a mischievous smile. "I actually have two informants in the school. One of them is in your class, but I won't tell you who it is just yet. They'll be by for their monthly meeting with me soon anyways." He skipped over the subject easily, brushing it away like dust on his clothes.

"I have one more question." Jae started into Deku's still green eyes. He gestured for her to ask away with a wave of his hand. "How did your name spread through the underworld? No one knew of you until you attacked the USJ." Deku just laughed, crossing his legs and leaning against the armrest of his couch. "The heroes really are quite daft. My fighting style is pretty consistent and I'm surprised that I slipped below their radar."

"When I was up and coming, I was known as _The Reaper._ I was most known for putting arrogant villains in their place and killing false heroes." Deku explained smiling smugly as he reminisced on the beginning of his villain career. Jae recognised the name, she had read about it in the newspapers when she first moved back to Japan. "I see, I guess that just goes to show how inept this country's heroes are. It's just sad. Compared to America, this government is like a struggling toddler trying to figure out how to tie their own shoe laces." She gave a chuckle.

"Aren't they?" Deku laughed with her, feeling that she understood him more now that he told her what had happened after she left. "I'm a bit disappointed to be frank." Jae said suddenly, causing Deku's laughter to stop at the dark tone in her voice. "To think that Kastuki would stoop so low in order to gain popularity, and the nerve of All Might. The supposed number one hero, who says that all people are worth something, is nothing but a fake when it comes to those shunned by society."

"The irony of this world is something to laugh at. Isn't it, Deku?" She smirked at him, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Deku started for a moment, shocked. He regained his composure, his eyes bleeding back to red. "It is Jae, it truly is a pitiful world that we live in."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 9! I hope that the flashbacks were informative and interesting. I kinda feel like they weren't that good but i'm gonna go with my first thoughts and keep them in there. The next chapter probably won't be up for another 2-3 weeks, well that's what I'm aiming for. I dont have anymore chapters written in advance, so it will take me awhile to finish long chapters like these. **

**Next time! Who are the spies at UA? What are Deku's plans for the future now that Jae is willingly at his side? What will Jae do with the new information that she has acquired? Find out next time in **_**Painted Red~**_

**~Jewle Enderson**


	12. The Traitor and The Past

_**Painted Red**_

_Jewle Adina Enderson was the childhood friend of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, when she moves to the U.S during their middle school years she loses contact with them. When Jewle returns 3 years later she takes the UA entrance exam, reuniting with Bakugou, but where is Izuku?_

_Villain!Deku x OC_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Traitor and the Past

It was early Saturday morning when a lone figure emerged from the Class 1-A dorms. Wearing his casual clothes, jeans and a hoodie, the boy walked calmly to the gates of the school. As he approached the gates, the guard addressed him. "Hey kid, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" The man didn't sound suspicious, just curious. "Oh, I'm going to go visit my mom! We live pretty far from the school so I have to take a long train ride. The train leaves so early in the morning, it's quite the hassle."

The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a small smile on his face. The guard returned the smile and responded. "Well, it's good to see that the youth today still have appreciation for their parents. You have your ID right kid? I don't want you to have trouble coming back in." he gestured for him to pass, opening the gates for him. "Thank you Sir! And yes, I wouldn't forget something so important!" The boy said while rushing through the gates in excitement.

Or so the guard thought as he watched the boy slowly disappear from view, never noticing the devious smirk that made its way onto the boy's face. "Sometimes, our job is just way too easy." The boy turned to the shadowy figure that was waiting for him in the alley. "Isn't it Shinso?" The purple haired boy gave his own smile to the spy, laughing a bit as he joined him on his route. "Far too easy my friend. All according to the boss' plans."

* * *

After walking through the city, they finally arrived at their destination. The two boys moved into the abandoned warehouse, not surprised to find no one there. A lone cell phone sat on a box in the middle of the room. Shinso moved forwards, taking the phone into his hands and pressing the redial button. The phone rang twice before the call was answered. "_Hello, this is Horikoshi's Paint Supply! What colored paint can I help you find today?" _The voice asked as soon as the call was picked up.

"Today I'm looking for a special color. A purple the same shade as an amethyst shining in the moonlight." Shinso's laid back voice repeated the code phrase with ease. "_I see, then I'll have to get someone started on that right away, hold please, I'll be right with you." _The line went dead, and as it did a green fog surrounded the two informants. Knowing that it was just their boss, the two males just stood their ground, waiting to be warped to headquarters.

* * *

Jae sat in Deku's office, right beside him in her own chair. She was wearing the new clothes that she had requested. She wore a black bodysuit with red accents. The suit covered her whole body besides her arms and chest. She had a pair of red gloves adorning her dainty hands to her upper arm like sleeves and a pair of red heeled boots to match. On her head sat a pair of red shades glasses, to keep people from seeing her eyes change color when she fought.

Deku sat beside her in his usual red dress shirt, black suit, and gloves. His suit jacket was handing over the back of his chair, and he sat back relaxed in the confortable piece of furniture. Suddenly, the phone rang on the desk, and Deku picked it up after two rings. "Hello, this is Horikoshi's Paint Supply! What colored paint can I help you find today?" He said in a cheerful voice that sounded nothing like him, and Jae almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the code. Deku sent a half hearted glare at her when he noticed her amusement.

Jae couldn't hear the response from the other end of the call, but waited expectantly as Deku finished the call and created a portal. She watched as two figures emerged from the mist, and was shocked at who she saw. Shinso she could definitely believe it, but no one had to be playing a trick. Such a sweet boy wouldn't be doing this. He wasn't even smart enough!

"K-Kaminari?" Jae started wide eyed at the UA spy, shocked that he was the one who infiltrated the school. He just laughed, holding his chest as the deep tone vibrated through his body. "Sup Jae, it's been a while." Deku chuckled as he watched her dumb found expression. Jae turned to him, sending him a glare that would have made him combust into dust if she had the ability. His chuckles stopped quickly at the look.

Deku cleared his throat, slipping easily into his role as a serious villain leader, and addressed his men. "Welcome back, I'm sure that you have something to report today." Shinso stepped forwards ready to give his report. "Yes, I have been keeping an eye on all of the teachers as you've ordered. There isn't anything big going on at the moment, the only event that's up and coming is the festival."

Kaminari then joined in. "Yeah, but this year it will only be open to the students, faculty, and support companies. No outsiders are being permitted entrance, and if something should happen, the festival will be cancelled. The government is really far up the principal's ass due to our recent attacks on the school and class 1-A."

Deku humned, mulling over the information. "I see, another school event to keep the students' spirits up." He leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers beneath his chin. "We'll leave them be for now. My spies in the villain underworld have gained information on a villain partnership, they are planning to attack UA soon."

He brushed the topic aside, not interested in planning an attack on UA, this time at least. "What about your other assignment, Shinso. Has our new recruit been performing to our expectations?" He narrowed his eyes, the atmosphere turning cold under his freezing gaze. Shinso cleared his throat trying not to flinch under his bosses cool stare. "Of course boss. Our new engineer is very happy with her new lab and has already begun some experiments for the new equipment we require, Jae's new costume was even constructed in record time."

"Hmmm, this girl, it seems that your bets have paid off Shinso. She will be a valuable asset if she continues to impress me with results." Deku nodded his head in appreciation, before returning his cool gaze to his subordinate. "Will the new product be ready when the time comes?"

Shinso met the eyes of his superior as a small smirk formed on his face. "Of course boss, the product will be ready when your plans come to light."

Deku returned the gesture, his eyes glowing with mischief. "Good man." His gaze turned to Kaminari. "Your report on the students' progress?" Kaminari looked at Jae for a moment, before returning his gaze to his employer. "The students are still working on their special moves. The ones with the most improvement, and the ones to look out for, are Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and surprisingly Uraraka."

Jae glanced at Deku, worry written on her features. She didn't want her old friend to be seen as a threat to Deku, he already killed her once. "I see. It seems as though my attack on her person has made her grow stronger. Good for her. We will leave her be for now." Jae looked at him with shock, not expecting that response. Deku smirked at Jae, gazing at her beneath lidded eyes. "You're curious, are you not?"

"Why would you leave her be, I thought that everyone was a threat to your plans?" She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. The two fake-students watched their exchange, Kaminari witnessing the change in their relationship and smirked. "_It seems as though Jae has turned over to the boss' side." _He thought.

"I have information on all of the students' reasons for wanting to be heroes. Uraraka wishes to be a hero so she can make money. She wants a stable job so that she can support her financially challenged family, whose business is struggling." He hummed once again. "I see nothing wrong with her ambitions. She wishes to support her family, a very admirable goal in this cruel world of social class and financial status. I only targeted her because I knew you were close, and she was conveniently separated when I attacked the heroes to get you back." His face turned sour as he turned away from her.

"And those good for nothing heroes were not taking me seriously. I don't like being underestimated." Deku has had enough of that to last a lifetime. Never again, will he be looked down upon and brushed aside as trash. Jae understood his reasons. Being pushed around and not being seen as a useful human being when he was young. He felt for the aspiring hero. "Alright, I guess I can accept that."

Her eyes turned to the two spies who were watching their exchange closely. "And you." Her eyes narrowed on Kaminari, and she moved around the desk to stand before him. "How on earth can you be such a good actor! Everyone in class thinks you're a blundering idiot who can't even use his quirk without going brain dead!" She poked him in the chest, demanding an explanation.

Kaminari just chuckled nervously. "It's easier to fly under the radar when everyone thinks your stupid. Plus, it's always fun getting to pull the wool over everyone's eyes. I don't even have an issue with my quirk, I was just faking it to make me seem weaker. My quirk would be far too powerful in the heroes' eyes if I could actually control it." He lifted his hand and let some lightning swirl around it, then clenched his fist, making the lightning dissipate.

"You don't want to be high on the school's radar. Pretty smart for a supposed idiot." She smiled at him, showing her approval. "So, are you the one who keeps jamming the school communications during the league's attacks?" Kaminari just smirked in response.

Jae turned to Deku. "You seemed to have hired some competent people." She moved back over to her seat, sat down, and crossed her legs. "I believe we'll go far with this roster." Her mischievous smile chilled Shinso and Kaminari to the core, while Deku just returned it with vigor. "We'll be ruling the world by the time I'm through. All we have to do is wait."

* * *

With the heroes…

Most of the staff of U.A sat around the big table in the conference room. Nezu, who was sitting at the head of the great table, scanned the room with his black eyes. The new arrivals from America were still present, although they were still in the process of healing from their last battle against the league.

Adrianna sat proudly at the other end of the table, her hands laced together as they rested against the polished wood. She locked eyes with the strange creature who seemed to have all the power in the room as well as the respect from the other heroes.

"My sister has chosen to align herself with the League, or more specifically, she has been coerced into Deku's clutches." She narrowed her eyes at the mention of her little sister's old friend and her interlaced fingers clenched tightly in her anger.

Midnight then took a moment to input some of her own thoughts. "When I was serving as Jae's protector, I could tell that she was emotionally unstable. Being so young with many responsibilities and problems on her shoulders seems to have made her question how our society is run." She brushed her bangs away from her face as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Although she was once a promising student, Enderson has become a serious threat to us, and a big advantage to the villains." Snipe chimed in as he thought of the possibilities of Jae being a villain. "Healing powers aside, both her quirks are exceptionally powerful and versatile. The uses for her powers seem to be endless."

Aizawa shifted in his seat as he listened to the other heroes discuss his old student. His teeth clenched as he thought of his failures. "Endersons fall to the villains is unsettling, but none of us are without fault." he paused as he glanced at each of his colleagues. "We should have been able to protect our students, no matter the cost."

"This is true." Nezu stood up in his chair and leaned himself onto the table. "Yet, it has become clear to me that we did not keep a good enough eye on this particular student. With great power comes great responsibility. Enderson could not handle the weight of her own power."

At these words an ominous aura flowed throughout the room, washing over the heroes like thunderclouds rumbling just over their heads. All the heroes tensed, looking at the end of the table at a very angry blonde seething in her seat.

"How dare you." Scarlet scratched out as she tried to contain her raging emotions. Her hands slammed against the table as she shot out of her seat and glared at the heroes with murderous brown eyes.

"How dare you try to blame your own failures on Jae! You have no idea what she has gone through to get where she is today!" Kaden tried to stand up and pull Scarlet away from the table, "Scar! You need to calm down-" He was cut off by a swift glare and a wave of impending doom should he continue to speak. He looked towards Adrianna in hopes of some support, but he knew it was pointless when he saw how cold her eyes looked as she sat quietly in her seat.

"Being powerful doesn't guarantee you a free pass at life! Jae has always been targeted and coveted by many people seeking her power. She's faced many villains back in America, but did she give in? No!" She kicked her chair back as she stood at her full height.

"She always defeated her enemies and continued on her path as a hero, even when people tried to tear her down, she never gave up." She sent one last glare towards the supposed heroes before her and turned to leave. "Maybe one day you'll understand what it feels like to be put on a pedestal so high, you fear you might never live up to other expectations, or ever have those below you accept you for who you really are."

With those last words, Scarlet stormed from the room, her raging emotions still swirling around the room as she slammed the door behind her. The heroes, still rattled from the emotions weaving their way through the room, tried to settle themselves after such a display. The staff looked to Nezu for his take on the young girls outburst, but his attention was occupied as he stared intently at Adrianna.

"Adrianna, how do you think we should proceed?" He asked the strangely quiet young woman with hesitance in his voice. The staff waited patiently for her reply, and Kaden just looked towards the door expectantly.

"Kaden." Adrianna addressed him as she kept her head forwards. "Go after Scarlet and make sure she stays out of trouble. We'll talk later." Kaden knew not to argue and left the room swiftly. When she heard the doors click shut, she finally gave her attention to the problem at hand.

"My sister is a very emotional person, yet she always cares for others and reads their moods. Something in Deku has piqued her interests, and has drawn her into his web. Despite this, I know for a fact that Deku must have a goal that she finds valid and just in some way." She stood from her seat as her wings unfurled from her back.

"All Might, Katsuki Bakugo, and this messed up society you have in this county has led to Izuku's fall as a villain." She glared at the deflated number one hero, and all the heroes recoiled as if burned by the accusation.

"You are also to blame for the fall of my sister, and I will not forgive this. If you wish to take down my sister and the villains, then you must look within yourselves and your precious school. It is obvious that Deku has direct sight into the deepest levels of the hero organization and this facility. Maybe you should focus your attention on fixing what is right in front of you instead of planning a school festival and twiddling your thumbs trying to think of a way to defeat your enemy."

Her wings extended and a light breeze blew through the room as cold as her voice as she moved away from the table. "I will find my sister on my own and bring her home. I suggest that you get your priorities in order. If you are a school then focus on molding your students into fine heroes, and keep your noses out of the villains plans to protect your students from harm. If all the heroes in this country are as simple minded as you all then I fear we have bigger problems then All for One and his successor."

She turned to leave, never looking back as she said her farewell. "I hope you all fare better in the future, and I pray for your students who will suffer if you don't."

Aidrianna slammed the door behind her, leaving the heroes dumbfounded as they stared at the closed door.

* * *

"Scarlet!" Kaden shouted as he ran after the enraged blonde as she stormed down one of the many halls of U.A. "Slow down for a second!"

Finally catching up to her, Kaden rested his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Angry brown eyes glared up at him, unshed tears glistening as they pooled in their dark depths. Kadens gaze softened as he saw how distraught his friend was and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Scar, I know this is hard, but we have to keep our heads if we're gonna save her." Scarlet sniffled, pulling away from his embrace while wiping the tears from her face. "I know." Scarlet mumbled as she tried to reign in her emotions. She ran a hand through her long blonde locks, pulling them out of her face.

"It's just so frustrating when people put all these expectations and ideals on her when she's just trying to live her life." Kaden ducked his head, feeling the same way as he thought about how infuriating those stuffy heroes were.

"Many people put Jae on another level, expecting her to do all these big tasks and to be mature like a fully realized pro, but they forget that she's only 16." Kaden started to walk down the hall towards the exit of the school, Scarlet trailing next to him.

"We're all just kids, trying to figure out who we are and what our place is in this world. Even when we were back in middle school, the teachers and the Heroics Office put so much pressure on her to succeed and to become a powerful hero in such a short time." Scarlet mentioned as she tried to keep the anger from her voice.

"I remember." Kaden looked out one of the windows as an old memory surfaced. "One day, Jae was sent out into the field when a villain attacked near the school. No one supported her and she was forced to fight the villain alone. He broke one of her legs and almost killed her before she was finally able to knock him out."

Kaden gripped his fists and closed his eyes. "After the battle, I was in the hospital with her when the principal and the head of the HO came to visit. They told her that she passed 'the test' with flying colors and that when she graduated she'd be put in a special program to train pro's."

Kaden and Scarlet became silent when they exited the building and walked past some teachers and students walking around the campus, but as soon as they left the gates he continued.

"She put on that fake smile of hers and thanked them for the opportunity." He laughed. "Just like her to put on an act, but I was seething with rage. I was going to stand up and tell those geezers exactly what I thought about their supposed 'test'. Yet, she just grabbed my hand, giving me that closed eyed smile that just screams 'If you say a word I'm going to kick your ass.'"

Scarlet laughed a bit. "That smile gives me nightmares." They both shuddered at their friend's hidden rage. "But, that is not the worst thing that has been forced upon her." Kaedn turned to her surprised at her serious tone. "What do you mean, Scar? That test nearly killed her."

Scarlet sighed, knowing that Jae had never told Kaden about this story. "Our first year of middle school, Jae's parents were on a year-long mission and Aid was in highschool in a different state. Jae lived in the dorms and the school had temporary custody of her."

"They put Jae through 'special quirk training' which was basically torture in order to find out just how many uses her quirk had…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You will be doing some _special _training on the weekends while you stay here in the dorms." One of Jae's teachers Mr. Black explained as he led her into a room she had never been in before. Jae followed diligently, looking up at her teacher. "What kind of training will we be doing?" _

_The room was dark and no lights were on as she walked cautiously into the room. "We will be testing the limits of your powers, starting with your wind quirk." Mr. Black slammed the door closed behind her and Jae heard the sound of a locking clicking. _

"_Wait! What's going on!" Jae shouted as she was left in complete darkness. Suddenly the lights turned on and Jae found herself in an empty room with no windows. "Mr. Black? Please, I don't understand what's happening!" _

"_First we will test if you can use your quirk in areas where the oxygen levels are low." His voice sounded through a speaker on the ceiling. "What do yo-" Jae was cut off when the sound of air puffing was heard in the room. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe properly and she gasped. _

_An electric sound was heard and something raised from the ground below. She realized that it was a practice robot and noted the color of its eyes. _Yellow, so it's set to the medium difficulty. _She thought through the haze of her mind. _

"_Defeat the villain before you only using your wind quirk. The air in the room is being filtered so there is no water for you to use." Jae registered the voice but kept her sights on the robot before her. "Oh, and every minute the battle goes on I will lower the level of oxygen in the room." _

_Vision starting to blacken by the second, Jae threw a gust of wind at her opponent, trying her best in these conditions. Sadly it wasn't enough and she could feel herself starting to lose consciousness. Another minute must have passed and she found herself gasping for air as she desperately tried to fill her lungs. _

_Hyperventilating, Jae didn't see the robot come towards her, slamming her into the wall and she lost consciousness. _

* * *

"_I won't do it! I don't want to use this power!" She struggled to her feet as she faced the criminal before her. "If you don't use your power he will kill you, do it now Enderson!" Her teacher demanded as he watched from the safety of his monitoring room as the criminal ran at her with two large knives in his hands. He slashed at her, cutting a deep gash on her arm. _

_Jae cried out in pain and her eyes bleed dark blue as she used her ability to stop the villain in his tracks. The man's body started to twitch and contort at awkward angles as he gasped for breath. Jae, lost in the haze of her power, was unable to control her actions and tears silently flowed down her cheeks. _

"_Very good Enderson, now release him." He instructed, but Jae couldn't hear him. "Release him now Enderson!" Still his words didn't go through, so he activated the defenses on the ceiling and shocked her with electricity. Jae screamed as the electrical current flowed through her body, falling to the floor as the residual shock twitched in her limbs. _

_The criminal was passed out on the floor while Jae took in deep breaths as she tried to get up. Mr. Black came through the door surveying the room with disappointed eyes. "Well that was a failure, it seems that you still can't control that power yet. He moved towards her and was shocked to see that her injuries were healing as the residual water in the room surrounded them. _

"_Perfect! More tests need to be run, we must find the full potential of this new ability!" _

* * *

"_Stop! Please! Get away from me! I don't want this!" Jae struggled as the nurses held her down on the table as one of the doctors took her blood for testing. "We should see how the healing reacts to this poison in the bloodstream." The wild looking doctor smiled as the strange yellow liquid was pushed from the needle and into her skin. _

_Jae went still, and then she screamed._

* * *

Jae screamed in her sleep, her body thrashing around as she tried to fight off her capturers in her dream. Her quirk responded to her distress, water and wind flowing around her in torrents. Sharp blades of wind flew through the room as the water around her shifted into spikes of ice jutting in and out in all directions.

"Stop please! Get away from me!" Deku bursted into the room at the sound of her screams, shocked to see Jae in such a distressed state. "Jae! Wake up, it's just a dream!" He tried to reach out to her but was blown back by the force of her quirk. _I have no choice but to stop her with the mark. _"Jae, wake up, **now!**"

She gasped as she woke abruptly, being pulled from her nightmare. Her scared eyes whipped around the room as she tried to figure out where she was and what was happening. Her eyes landed on Deku and she relaxed slightly. She tried to calm herself but felt like she couldnt breath.

"Jae, calm down. Stop your quirk." Deku said softly as he tried to calm her down, moving towards her slowly. "My… quirk?" She slowly began to see the raging power of her quirk as it flowed around her. She took a few deep breaths and stopped the whirlwind around her.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just- i just was, just having a…" She didn't know how to explain it to him, and she sighed as she failed to come up with a lie to make this all go away. One look into his eyes and Jae knew that lying wasn't going to be an option. She took a deep breath stealing herself for how painful this conversation was going to be.

"I was having a nightmare, about my first year in middle school. In order to find out the true potential of my quirk, I was put through tests." She shivered at the thought of that cold dark room and the chair that she was strapped to when they did their experiments.

"I was put through life threatening challenges to forcefully unlock the abilities of my quirk, and when they discovered that I could heal myself they did more violent testing." Deku's eyes narrowed in rage as he heard the pure terror in her voice.

"Poison, diseases, medications, certain injuries. They would force me to participate in their tests and challenges as they collected data on my recovery time, DNA, and mental state." Jae gripped the roots of her hair, curling into herself as tears gathered in her eyes. "_It was torture." _

At those quiet words Deku's power flared through the room, his red eyes burning through the darkness of the room. Jae shuddered at the ominous aura as it swirled around the room, but stayed in her spot, never moving away as Deku tried to calm himself down.

His power stopped flaring and he rubbed his temples as he sighed. "Who is responsible for this?" His voice was deep and cold, leaving no room for objections as he demanded an answer. "My middle school, they had temporary custody over me during my first year there. Mr. Black was my instructor, and there was a doctor who I could only call Sir when he was around."

Deku just smiled, ruffling her hair as he stood from her bed. "Don't worry Jae, get some sleep we'll be busy tomorrow." Jae watched as he went to leave, grabbing his sleeve before he could move too far away.

"What are we going to be doing?" She asked as he turned back to see what she wanted. He gave a soft smile. "We're preparing to leave Japan. It's time to make our move on the world."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 10. I'm so sorry for the wait, I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story and I finally have a direction I want to go for. This is where I will be diverting from canon and following a different plot line. I hope you guys enjoyed the reveal of some of Deku's spy's, and more depth into Jae's past.**

**What are Deku's plans as he decides to move his operation out of Japan? What new characters will we meet along the way? What are Deku's true goals? How will Deku and Jae's relationship continue to grow? Find out next time in Painted Red!**

**I'll try to post as soon as I can, but I don't know how long it will take to put out the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoyed this one and will continue to support me as I try my best to get this story finished!**

**Thanks again, **

**~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
